White peace
by kunashgi448
Summary: Months after the victory against Álvarez, Fiore still celebrate. However, that doesn't mean evil has been extinguished. Romeo Conbolt helps a newbie on a mission, but she has other plans, showing him the macabre secret of the kingdom led by Toma E. Fiore, now being part of the new age of revolutions, Romeo will fight to survive, splashing death to everyone, the fairy tale is over.
1. Prolgue

**Original story: kunashgi448**

 **Revised by Conbolt Is Fire**

* * *

 **Prologue: Black Truth**

 **March 21, X794**

Things seemed the same as if the guild had never dissolved, as if there had never been a war, as if peace remained in the Kingdom of Fiore.

Unfortunately, life has cycles.

"The Age of Magic is over." explosions erupted all over Magnolia, or what remains of the city, a crimson sky, black smoke everywhere, it was the perfect environment for the final battle.

"They were right about that... I just wish things would have gone differently." The words of a teenager resonated in the deafening silence between explosive blasts. He stood on one of the last crumbling pillars that once supported the only place he could have called home.

"Calm down, once we finish the game, you can meet with Natsu and the others." The silhouette of a girl appeared behind him. She was sitting on the cathedral, now in ruins.

"It's because of this stupid game I lost several loved ones! This has to end when we established the new government!"

"Ah…no one can deny the will of God, you know that the blood on our hands was planned from the start."

 **Rooooooooaaaaaaaaarrrr!**

The ground trembled, damn it, it wouldn't be long before that thing breaks the seal. The girl smiled when she saw that giant seal in the sky.

"We don't have much time, what if someone dies before that thing kills us both? I hate draws, but you already know that don't you Fire Warrior." A shot rang out across the battlefield, the boy had moved his head slightly, dodging the bullet, it continued its path destroying a flag, the last symbol of Fairy Tail. The flag slowly drifted down into the rubble that was once the guild showing that as it had fallen so to was the famous stubbornness of fairies doomed to fall as well.

"My name isn't Fire Warrior, it's Romeo Conbolt. Let's put an end to all of this, Water Warrior." He turned around and looked into those dead blue eyes, which he once believed belonged to a comrade, ready to put an end to this stupid game. Romeo took his weapon with the only arm he had left while clenching his teeth around a piece of rusted iron, and he launched himself towards that Psycho, who waited anxiously, on the last day.

 **January 7, X793**

It would not make sense to narrate the final day without knowing its context. So, we will start with one of its principal authors, OK?

"Thank you, my son. I promise not to waste it"

"Whatever you say old man" Romeo was leaving the guild, weaving through the chaos, just like any other ordinary day. Dodging tables and anything else that could be thrown was routine for those who dare enter Fairy Tail, but now he needed to rest, the last mission was very long because he was by himself but at least now he could perform solo missions.

"As if nothing had happened" Romeo murmured to himself as he saw the last traces of construction in Magnolia, the scars left from of the Alvarez war were almost gone, it was truly a victory for Fiore, and now peace was returning to the kingdom.

The 15-year-old fire mage enters a small library, where he studied with his former teacher, Totomaru, who is continuing to teach about fire magic, and some of its variants.

"Good afternoon, Totomaru-sensei" salutes Romeo with respect.

"Ah, and a good afternoon to you as well my best student, how was your mission?"

"Tiring, finding those invisible lizards took me longer than expected, the only good thing about it was the reward for taking care of them," answered the young man with a tired voice.

"The most important thing to gain is experience, but right now I have a gift. I have the spell book that I promised you last month, but only for five days" his teacher gave him a large book, that looked very old judging by the faded ink texts.

"Thank you, once I get home, I'll read everything needed to improve with the gray flames" Romeo gently put the book into a bag. He knew he had a long way to go before he could call himself an expert rainbow fire mage, so he trained constantly. He only wore light clothes despite the cold, in order to learn to circulate the heat throughout his body.

"How is the training going with Natsu?" asked Totomaru, curiously.

"Good, I've learned all of the exercises that he left for me, so now I just have to wait for him to return with the others. It should be while though because they have to make a stop in Crocus, Erza-nee needs to talk to the king, while Wendy and Chelia have a concert there." the latter occasion brought a sly smile on Totomaru's face.

"So Chelia-chan will be coming also?"

"Let's not start this again."

"Come on Romeo, you obviously have those girls in the palm of your hand, you just have to decide who and make a move!" Romeo and Wendy weren't really friends until the incident with the Ichiya Zombies, and he will never let her forget that she almost said his name wrong. Chelia came into the picture during the celebration after the war, the younger mages were gathered together at a table to talk with each other about their experience. That led to becoming friends with Beth from Mermaid Heel, and a guy of Quatro Cerberus called Zen. While the whole group kept in contact with each other, he saw Chelia a lot more often because of her friendship with Wendy.

"You don't know what you're talking about. We're just friends." of course Romeo understood Chelia's hints and the looks Wendy would give him when she thought he wasn't looking. Come on, he was at that age where hormones were raging, but it's easier to pretend to be dense, after all, he had learned that from the best. Although now Natsu seems to begin to understand his feelings for Lucy, and the other couples are coming around to the idea of dating, but for now, only Alzack and Bisca had an official relationship in the guild.

"Fairy Tail can beat anything that comes their way, but when it comes to love, no one makes a move," thought Totomaru but he couldn't blame them.

The teacher and the student talked for a while longer on a few more trivial things, before Romeo left to the park to read his book, relaxing his body under the shade of a large tree.

"Concentrate your mind on the figure and it will be easier to manipulate the gray flames," read the young fire mage, it didn't seem that complicated, so he was going to perform the exercise when a familiar melody rang out throughout the city.

They had arrived.

"I can't believe that they get a whole song just for walking into the city just like Gildarts. Then again, they are already just as big or bigger than Gildarts." thought Romeo, getting up to go to the guild, some people left their house to greet team Natsu, characterized by the large quantity of luggage that they brought and the almost classic scene of a quarrel between Natsu and Gray, while the great writer and model Lucy, the imposing Erza, and the young sky duo walked behind them.

Romeo ran to a nearby avenue because he wanted to get to the guild to greet them. For just a moment it was if time had stopped, perhaps if he had moved on and continued his path, the future would have changed, but he didn't, instead, he stopped suddenly to look at the girl he was going to run by.

It was an albino hair girl, whiter than the Strauss siblings' hair. The long white hair was covered by a gray mountain hat, while she wore a dark blue blouse with one long sleeve, wrapping around her left arm, black jeans, and brown boots. She was reading a book, but after feeling observed, she looked up, revealing curious orange eyes, briefly hidden behind fog from her breath coming in contact with the cold.

"I'll call a city guard if you keep staring at me, pervert!" warned the girl severely.

Shit.

"No... what happened... was, well," Romeo's stammers were silenced when he was suddenly struck in the face by the book in her hands, the tense environment was quickly diffused as if it was nothing, but the girl did not bother to laugh.

"Liar, but if you wanted to fuck me, you could have just asked." the girl mockingly said, getting up from the ground to pick up her book.

"It's not that...it was your appearance that drew my attention" at that moment Romeo noticed the white insignia on her right arm "Are you a member of Fairy Tail?" asked Romeo. That was weird since he didn't remember her being in the guild.

"Yes, I am from the heap that joined after the war, my name is Yuna Toketsu, I use snow magic."

"I'm-"

"Romeo Conbolt, aka Natsu Dragneel's leech, I already know who you are." Despite how annoying she might be, Romeo kept his manners and reached out for a handshake.

"Well Yuna-san, what are you doing here?" Asked the fire wizard to create a conversation, and make the situation less uncomfortable.

"The same as you, I like to read outdoors, it's impossible to concentrate in the guild. By the way, you're running to see him, aren't you? You're so obvious, Romeo-kun." She leaned in with a smirk causing Romeo to diverted his gaze a little ashamed at what she said, he was getting accustomed to being known as a fanboy of the Fire Dragon Slayer.

"Just go to the guild, they will surely make another party before going out again" whispered Romeo to himself as he walked away, there was no response from Yuna, but she followed him with a happy skip in her step.

It was uncomfortable for a few moments because it was strange to walk with someone you just meet, especially with the personality that Yuna had, so the boy decided to take a look at the book she had in her hands to start talking about anything other than himself. What he saw surprised him.

"How did you get that book? I know the author is hard to find."

"Obviously. The author is from the Iceberg kingdom, the book itself has spells for cold magic, such as snow, ice, hail, even cloud" commented Yuna.

"I'm reading a book by a family member related to that author, but it's about fire magic and I could only find this really old edition." Yuna stopped cold, Romeo turned around wondering why she stopped with a smile on her face as if she had waited for his comment.

"How about this, leech? I know an old man who has these books in Bish, a community two hours from Magnolia, and if my memory isn't failing me, there is a very low-paying mission in the area. We make a team, complete the mission, and on the way back, we get the magic books you want, deal?"

"Hmm, I don't really need them now, besides I have plans. Wendy and Chelia have invited me for a walk."

"Relax, I'm sure they'll both want to be with you even after they hear how you participated in that operation with Max. What was it called again? Mission Bra?"

Fuck you Yuna.

"My old man forced me! It was against my will!" screamed Romeo, he was barely spared from the punishment that Erza and Mira gave to those responsible for stealing bras in Fairy Hills two months ago.

"What will be more convincing, your statement, or a sweet girl with photographic evidence of the crime?" Yuna showed a picture where was Romeo running out of Wendy's room. He forced her to put away the photo so that nobody nearby could see it. Yuna sticks out her tongue and winked.

"You win okay? We're going on that mission today, so calm down. Why do want to go with me anyways?" Romeo asks with his arms crossed.

"Because only you and Wendy Marvell are around my age, but since she's famous and you're a nobody, I can gain experience without having to worry that you're busy." an imaginary arrow pierced Romeo's chest, formed by the words "a nobody"

"Let's just pick up the mission and finish it quickly" they both followed the road to the guild, eventually walking inside and dodging the celebratory fight of Team Natsu's return to take the mission off the quest board. The mission was just delivering an old Magnolia wand to a town called Torst.

"Hey Mira, we'll take this mission," Romeo said, putting the paper on the bar top.

"Ara, ara, I never thought you would live up to your name, not just one girl but three? RoWen, RoChe, and now RoYu! This means that we have to add another pair to the guild's betting pool." Romeo blushed and looked down at the ground, Yuna just starts to laugh at the situation.

"Slow down Mirajane, he only offered to help me to get extra money, you know I like to hang out with people my age," said Yuna clarifying the situation.

"Also, you should be making plans for turning Natsu-nii and Lucy-nee into a couple, not to mention the others," Romeo said, trying to change the subject of discussion.

"Well, it takes time. You know that mistletoe won't work, so I need to think of more creative ideas. Anyways, be careful, come back before nightfall, and remember that Macao will be mad if you're late."

"Yeah, yeah." Romeo and Yuna were walking towards the door when someone stopped them. He should have known he wouldn't have been able to just come and go now that they were here.

"Are you going somewhere, Romeo-kun?" ask Chelia, with Wendy popping out from behind her.

"I'm going to help Yuna-san with a quick mission," Romeo said calmly, trying to ignore the jealous looks on both of the girls, seriously, what had he done to earn so much affection?

"Relax, I'm just taking him out for a moment, then you can rape Romeo between the two of you for as long as you want." It hasn't been even an hour since he's met Yuna and yet he already knows that she clearly isn't afraid to say whatever her weird mind thinks.

"Shut up. It's not that!" Wendy and Chelia shouted in unison, totally flushed.

"Hey Yuna-san, enough with your remarks."

"You're right. Actions speak louder than words, go for it." Yuna pushes Romeo forward with a kick in his back causing him to fall onto the sky duo. Romeo had one hand holding Chelia´s breast, while the other hand, touched Wendy's crotch, in a flash someone took pictures.

"I have them!" screamed a random guild member.

"Pass me the photos later, friend!" said the snow mage, ignoring how the aura of an individual redhead women was focusing on Romeo. Yuna took his hand so he could escape the swords now flying his way.

"I'm so proud of you, my son." thought Macao, weeping with secret pride.

Yuna leads Romeo to an alley, safe from Titania's wrath, for now.

"Why did you do that?!".

"You should thank me. I'm sure both of them will have quite an erotic dream of you." Before Romeo could say something Yuna moved a canvas, revealing something great.

"Are those Magic Skateboards Z45?!"

"Yup, a little Christmas present, and here, with this, we'll get there even faster" she handed him the other skateboard, with the addition of a bracelet, the technology would use the magic of its user to be a flying skateboard. It was currently very popular among young mages.

"Even with this, I still hate you" with that comment from Romeo the pair headed for the mission, having fun with these toys along the way.

The mission itself took less than two hours, in exchange for 40,000 jewels, which is a meager reward for a regular Fairy Tail member, but what mattered here were the books. Romeo followed Yuna, who knew the direction, but she stopped, in the middle of the forest.

"Is something wrong?" asked the Fire wizard, because her mood had suddenly changed.

"I want you to see something." She asks him to hide the skateboards, and as he approached they found that there was a rune wall in the way. Yuna put her hand on the barrier, somehow destroying the wall, in a flash there was a light blizzard of wind, shattering the illusion and revealing something frightening.

"What that hell?" There were dozens of people, visibly poorly nourished, doing heavy work, including a child being beaten by a man in black to the point of seeing blood.

"We have to get help...Yuna?" She had thrown herself into action, knocking down the man who was beating the kid, while simultaneously creating a blizzard of snow to keep the reinforcements away.

"Alright, then Fairy Tail style it is." Romeo also launched to help her, it was relatively easy because there were very few guards, so he just needs his purple flames to knock them out.

"Looks like that was the last of them. We should ..." He turned and was silenced by what he saw. For the first time, a scene that will become commonplace in his near future played out before him, Yuna had pierced through a guard's heart with a sword made of snow. The body slumped off the blade and now lied lifelessly on the ground with a small pool of blood slowly seeping out from it.

Romeo's body was shocked by the gruesome sight and his heart hammered in his chest from the cold grip of fear.

"You shouldn't have killed them! What's wrong with you!" His hands gripped tightly around Yuna's collar, pulling her in close as he yelled in her face. "If you think life in prison will change these types of people then you're a child. That kind of animal deserves to be dead" that was an unbelievably cold answer and if it wasn't from a girl, he would have punched her already.

"No one has the right! It's a human life! This isn't how things are supposed to happen!"

"It's not my fault that Fiore has a strong taboo with murder, it's something so normal for the rest of Ishgar, but let's see what you think after this." Yuna tore off Romeo's hands from around her collar and kicked him, sending him into the side of a wooden house. When he felt a warm red liquid seeping between his fingers, he saw the real hell.

"And worst of all, this is not the work of a dark guild" another gust of wind blew through the forest, revealing the logo of the Kingdom of Fiore, and that those guards, were really royal soldiers "This is reality, Romeo. They gave all of these people a painful death."

"..." Romeo's eyes widened in horror as he could not speak at the sight of such a scene, the mutilations, the hanging bodies, and all the blood everywhere. "We must inform the master!" His voice shook with fear and as he tried to run away a blast of snow took him to the ground. Romeo tried to get up, but Yuna pinned him to the ground with her magic. Snow slowly engulfed his body leaving only his head uncovered while the rest of it was completely immobilized. She walked up to him and before he could make a move she stepped on the back of his head, shoving his face into the snow.

"Gah!"

"Understand something friend, Fairy Tail is simply a puppet of the kingdom, surely they will invent a story or something to pass the blame onto a dark Guild, you will soon understand of the friendship between Master Makarov and the king, Toma E. Fiore, or the pumpkin bastard."

"Liar!"

"Seriously? Then tell me, why the pumpkin king himself commands Team Natsu to international missions, in Stella, in Seven, in Alvarez, that group is the image of Fiore, whether you like it or not."

"Shut up!"

"They are deluded, calling Alvarez's attack a war when no one died, that's not a real war, it was just the whim of an emo with superpowers. And Acnologia, that lizard was so depressed that he was defeated by *The Nakama Power* come on, it's pathetic!" Yuna exerted more pressure, digging his face deeper into the ground.

"Who are you?"

"Good question, I'm a spy. I joined Fairy Tail to understand more of the relationship between the guild and the kingdom. Makarov took very little time to figure out my intentions, so I had to be quick, but now I have what I need."

"Now so do I." An eruption of fire exploded from his body, melting the snow prison while also sending Yuna flying in the opposite direction. He slowly stood up taking in deep breaths as steam rolled off his body.

"Damn you really are hot." Yuna smiled while brushing off Romeo's surprise attack. "I need to get back to the guild and tell them what's going on." He thought to himself before Yuna took a few steps forward. "She knows what I'm thinking. Looks like I'm going to have to do this the hard way."

"This is wrong Yuna. I'm taking you back to the guild, now." His voice rang out of the snowy forest but it appeared to have fallen on deaf ears. "That's not happening and you know it, leech." The forest grew colder from Yuna's magic. Romeo let out a sigh before taking a fighting stance, more steam rolled off his body as he rose his internal temperature even higher to match Yuna.

"My name isn't leech." Bright orange flames erupted from his fists and his eyes sharpened. "My name is Romeo Conbolt." He dashed forward trying to cut the distance between them to turn this into a close-range fight but she had other plans.

" **White Fury.** " Yuna brought up her hand and released a small snowstorm at Romeo who continued his momentum and narrowly avoided the blast by sliding on his knees and bending backward. Now face to face, he unleashed a sudden fire punch at her head but she just moved her head enough to avoid the blow.

He threw punch after punch trying to land a blow as Yuna backpedaled with a grin on her face as if to say "is that all you got?" Romeo wasn't growing upset at her silent taunting but instead waited for this moment. When she got too comfortable.

"Gotcha'" Yuna narrowly avoided another punch to the head but rather than pull his arm back to try again the flame around his fist grew suddenly and erupted into the side of her head. Orange flames briefly blocked her view of Romeo so in that moment he rotated his body into a powerful fire-enhanced back kick right into her stomach.

"Gah!" Yuna cried out as the blow connected and sent her flying into a nearby tree. Her body slumped against its trunk as Romeo walked up to her. "We're going back to the guild now-" He stopped talking as the Yuna that was lying there transformed into a pile of snow.

"Snow Clone. Ever heard of them?" The taunting voice came from behind him and caused him to grit his teeth. "She must have swapped places with her clone while I turned my back for the kick." Romeo thought to himself.

After that thought, Romeo leaped back into action with a blast of fire erupting from his feet. His fists became a blur as he released another fiery barrage at her, eventually, she caught his fists and he smirked.

The Romeo in her hands diffused into an orange flame as another Romeo launched through the embers of his clone to smash his fist into her face, sending her tumbling backward into the snow and skidding across the forest floor.

"Fire clone. Ever heard of them?"

Yuna jumped back onto her feet with a playful smile on her face and gave him a look that told him that she was…having fun?

"Not bad, let's have a good time, alright little firefly?" She slapped her hands together and Romeo watch as her magic suddenly spiked causing the snow at her feet to fly away from her.

" **Snow Bomb!** " Several giant snowballs formed in the air and were now racing towards him. In response, Romeo slammed his hands into the ground and a purple flame erupted from his hands. " **Purple Flare: Wall!** " A large defensive wall appeared between him and the giant snowballs.

He stayed crouched behind the wall channeling magic into his wall so it could hold as Yuna's thunderous barrage collided with his defense. One after another a ball would explode against his wall breaking it down, but just as quickly Romeo would rebuild it again and again. This happened over and over as his visibility grew worse and worse due to the snowy debris from the remains of Yuna's attack fluttering around.

Suddenly a shadowy figure blasted out from the right side of the wall so Romeo instinctively faced it only to find it was a small snowball.

"Shit!"

His eyes widened as he felt Yuna appear behind him and before he could completely turn around Yuna hit him with a vicious kick to the body, slamming his head against his own wall. Romeo's vision blurred for a moment as Yuna created a snow sword to slice him.

She lunged forward with her blade as the ground beneath her shattered apart, another Romeo emerged from the snow gripping her arm with one hand as the other hand pulled back into a blazing fist.

"This must be the real one!" Yuna thought as she summoned a snow sword into her other hand, thrusting it forward towards his chest.

" **Indigo Flame: Exploding Clone!** " The Romeo holding onto her glowed a bright blue color before exploding in her face. The forest shook as azure flames flooded between the trees. The real Romeo never lost sight of her as Yuna's charred body was sent flying into the air.

"Get back here! **Purple Flare: Whip!** " A thin purple colored flame wrapped around her leg and pulled her through the air until Romeo slammed her into the forest floor. "GAH!" Her body bounced up almost like a rubber ball but he wasn't done yet.

Romeo jumped into the air and clenched his teeth on the purple whip still connected to Yuna. He then slapped his hands together to channel his magic into this next attack. He leans his head back taking in a large breath, his chest swelled as fire gathered into his mouth, and then he immediately expelled all the fire stored in his chest for a violent final attack!

" **Red Flame: Fire Bullet!** "

A large, bullet-like stream of dark red fire raced down the purple flare whip and engulfed Yuna in an unavoidable blast that scorched the surrounding forest to ashes. Trees were blown away, steam flooded the surrounding area as his attack suddenly evaporated the snow, but what Romeo was looking at now was the charred body lying still in the epicenter of his blast. The steam slowly dissipated as he made his approach.

He carefully walked towards it in deafening silence, the only sound now was the crunching of burnt leaves underneath his feet. Romeo crouched beside her and reached out to pick her up and carry her back to the guild.

"I promise I'll get you healed once we're back in the guild and then I'll get the answers I need." He slowly moved his arm to pick her up in a way to avoiding doing more harm.

"You're so sweet Romeo-kun." A charred hand grabbed onto his arm and pulled him into a stunning knee to his stomach. "Gah!" Romeo almost threw up from the surprise attack but instead, he looked up in shock to see her blackened skin slowly fall off her body and gently drifted down towards the ground as if they were snowflakes.

 _ ***Cue Music***_

"Snow…armor?" As the last of it fell off it revealed a seemingly unharmed Yuna. She disappeared in front of him before her taunting voice resonated in his ears. "Impressed?" He felt a surge of magic behind him so reacted as quickly as he could.

" **Red Flame: Emperor's Clo-** " He could not finish his spell fast enough, now he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He looked down to see Yuna's snow blade now clearly through his chest. Romeo coughed out blood, splattering his life force onto her sword.

His body was failing as he was being frozen from the inside out but, he weakly latched onto the blood spotted sword to pull it out. "You must be so confused, but don't worry, you'll soon understand everything," said Yuna, leaning her body to the side, smiling naturally.

"...Tch."

"Shh, don't talk, you'll ruin the moment." Yuna was now in front Romeo, with her sword still in his bosom, she lightly pulled his face to hers, knowing that Romeo was about to losing consciousness as his eyes lost focus.

"You're going to forgive me for lying, aren't you? Because you're going to be my new friend." those orange pupils, surrounded by black contour, were the last things Romeo saw, before darkness consumed his vision and his body collapsed sideways onto the burnt forest floor.

At that time my normal life ended and soon the bloody war would start, after all, that night was the first time I truly saw magic kill someone.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"So, you choose him as a partner" in the background, she heard a thick voice, Yuna turned around to see the shadows carrying Romeo as if he was a sack of potatoes.

"Yes, from what I know, with this we will end up forming the final pairs, 8 teams, 15 future deaths, and only one survivor."

"I wonder how you will stay in Fairy Tail, with the kingdom coming after both of you."

"Instinct and being cunning, that's it. I hope God is happy with this new game, after playing with Zeref for 400 years."

"Of course, God Ankhseram will be happy to see the Ishagar fall, while enjoying the Element Taisen. After all, the origin of the magic is dark and rotten." Yuna went back to an unknown destination with a final remark.

"I've always believed that to be true."

.

* * *

 **C.I.F. A/N: The music in this chapter is "Everybody Knows by Sigrid" I think it fits wonderfully with that part and I would recommend re-reading that part as the song plays in the background. I also want to thank kunashgi448 for letting me be his beta and join in on this adventure with you guys. Have a nice day!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: The Underworld**

 **.**

Little by little, Romeo felt that his mind was recovering, it was strange but he had to wake up now, he couldn't die here. When he opened his eyes, Romeo was looking into intricate orange eyes and was greeted with an innocent smile from Yuna.

"Moooorning sleepyhead! You're finally up!"

"Huh? What?"

"Aren't you gonna ask ´Who am I?´ And ´Where am I?´ Well, you are definitely Romeo Conbolt, and this place is...Hmm, I guess hell. "

"Hell?" Romeo shook his head confused, looked around, noticing that he was in a destroyed hut and that his hands were bound in anti-magic cuffs.

"Why am I in handcuffs right now?"

"Easy leech, after the fight a few hours ago, I couldn't risk another sudden 'Flame On' moment of yours."

"I told you..."

"Yes, yes, yes, you're Romeo Conbolt, I know that when I call you leech just know that it's with affection from the bottom of my heart."

"Sure." remarked the fire mage sarcastically, there was a moment of silence as he reflected on their previous fight. He knew another fight was useless, it was made pretty clear that she was on another level than him.

"If you could have beaten me so fast, why hold back at all? Is it because you think I'm weak or a joke to you?" Yuna held back a slight laugh.

"Nope, in fact, that last attack of yours was actually pretty good, it actually surprised me a little. The main reason why I "held back" was because I didn't feel bloodthirst, or simply, an intent to kill me."

"What do you mean?"

"That your attack was just trying to knock me out, trying to do the least possible harm. So, I'm sorry, I can't really take things seriously when you're so…" she trailed off with a sigh but Yuna answered honestly. Her eyes drifted up towards the cloudy sky, lost in thought. Romeo had to assume it was early in the morning, meaning he was unconscious for almost a whole day.

"Why did you bring me here?"

"It's my house, and I wanted to feel comfortable" her house? This cabin is destroyed how could she live here? "I liked living apart from others and plus I can't afford to pay the absurd rent at Fairy Hills."

"I see..." Yuna looked back at him, raised her hand and created an hourglass out of snow. She placed it on the floor, whispered a few words, and beneath the snowy hourglass appeared a magic circle.

"A spell of honesty?"

"I bet my virginity-"

"Your virginity? Who says that?!"

"I BET my virginity that you have questions, and to see that I am trustworthy, I'm using this spell to prevent me from lying, but you only have five minutes. In return, you will help me with something." in his current situation, Romeo understood that this was an unexpected opportunity so he had to take advantage.

"Why did you kill those people?"

"I told you before, I don't think a life sentence in prison will change them, they can manipulate inmates, operate from jail, even be set free or escape! That's why I killed them, it's your decision whether it's fair or not. "

"I thought I died when you…" Romeo looked down at his chest to see nothing to show what had happened at the end of his battle with her. "…stabbed me through my heart. Why isn't there a wound there? Did you heal me?"

"Whoa there, one question at a time. There shouldn't be a gaping hole in your chest and that's not because I healed you. That sword was not an actual sword, if it was, you would be six feet under. It was an amplifier for you to activate the fourth origin, but you'll feel it when you use your magic again."

"Fourth origin? Wait, why me?"

"One question at a time Romeo. You're running out of time."

"Fine! Why choose me for whatever your plan is?"

"Simple, I chose you as my partner for a game, the classic snow/fire duo, there's more, but I can't tell you, I don't really know everything about it, you'll have to wait for more information in the future." this left Romeo confused, but by the little time he had left in the snow hourglass, he knew he should ask the most vital question.

"How do you know the kingdom was the one who did this?" Yuna's smile disappeared, she walked over to a nearby desk and grabbed a few papers, then put them in front of him.

"You can read them when you have time, but just be careful with them, it took a long time to gather this information. Now let me ask you a question. Which is the most sold publication in Fiore?"

"Sorcerer Magazine. What's your point?"

"That magazine is only made to sell merchandise to jerks or uneducated people. No, the publication I'm asking about is the Fiore Times, the newspaper that thrown at your house every morning but nobody reads it apparently. Have you ever read any bad news or critiques of the kingdom?" Romeo knew of the newspaper, his old man read it occasionally, in fact, he also read it from time to time when he was bored. Now that he thought about it, Yuna was right, there was never any criticism against the kingdom.

"They make you believe that everything is going great, people here are so conformist. They only listen to what they want to hear as if life were that perfect."

"Also, while Magnolia and Hargeon are two of the most important cities in the kingdom, isn't it strange that there are no foreigners there, not to mention on any of the kingdom's affiliated islands, considering that Fiore formed a treaty of Ishgar, that allows free transit between nations?"

"And that field of...slaughter." Seeing that he had only ten seconds left, Yuna was brief and direct.

"They're bad people with a lot of power, who in exchange for giving money to the kingdom are allowed to fulfill the most disgusting fetishes you can imagine." The last snowflake fell to the bottom of the hourglass and the magic circle beneath it faded away indicating that time was up for Romeo. Yuna stepped forward and took the handcuffs off of Romeo.

"Thanks-"

"Don't thank me yet." As the handcuffs fell to the floor she gave him a push that sent him several meters backward outside of the hut, but he was able to land on his feet.

"What the fuck?!"

"You're welcome." Romeo feels a familiar sensation underneath his feet and is shocked to see where he is. "Water?! I'm standing on a lake?!"

"You can walk on water, walls, whatever you like, it's part of having the fourth origin, I would talk about it more, but I've talked so much my throat might close up. Come on, we're going to see some allies." Yuna formed a little snow in her hands and drank it to quench her throat.

"And the Guild?"

"I sent them a letter that says the job lasted too long, so we're going to sleep in the village and return early tomorrow." Romeo knew he couldn't run or fight, but if she had actually shown him the truth of the kingdom, and had done something to affect his magic, he would have to follow her and find out more.

"Ugh... It feels like I hit my head so hard and this feeling-" Romeo looked down at his hands and his heart began to hammer in his chest. It felt like he was flooding with magic as if it was going to explode out of his fingers. He felt his mind was slowly closing in on itself and it was clear that he was going into a panic attack.

"Hey! Let's go leech!" Yuna called out to him with a light tone in her voice and a bright smile on her face. The sight of her joyful expression in the bright sunlight caused the thought of criticizing his own decisions to fade away along with his sudden panic attack.

"Coming!" He ran to catch her and decided to begin to trust what she said. They both walked through the forest, as they went deeper into the grove the density of forest cover causes the sun to be blocked out, leaving them in growing darkness. Romeo casts a flame to create light for them, Yuna was amused.

"You know I'm not afraid of the dark, right? Are you hoping I hold onto your arm like I'm one of your girlfriends?"

"I hope you walk into a tree." Yuna just laughs at that and the two continue on their path.

"Welcome to the underworld." They reached what looked like a village sheltered inside a cavern. It was uncomfortable, there were almost naked women on the street trying to seduce him, men clearly drugged asking for money, drunks stumbling out of bars already fighting among themselves.

"Have you ever seen anything like this in Magnolia?"

"Not really, maybe a few rowdy drunk guys but this is… it's a lot to take in."

"This is the side that only the night can reveal, but calm down, no one will harm us." She led Romeo towards a nearby bar but the pair was stopped by a figure coming out from the alleyway they were passing by.

"Witch, it is so good to see you." An old man walked up to them, with bright eyes filled with lust, Yuna was annoying with the commentary, while Romeo takes advantage to finally mock her.

"So, is this guy one of the "allies" that you were talking about?"

"Eh, shut up...What's up old poop man, everything in order?" Now that she said that Romeo could smell the old man from a mile away. God, this old man has definitely never seen a shower in his life. He stinks like century-old sewers.

"Yes, the most of the bandits you defeated left, only a few individuals remain, but nothing we can't handle." said the old man, who tried to hug her, but Yuna put her foot in his face.

"Okay, I'll go get some drinks, don't die old poop man"

"Wow, that's heartless, witch. Don't you know you're supposed to be nice to the elderly?" Romeo remarked, mocking her.

"Pathetic, anyways this just confirmed my theory, it's better to have jeans than a skirt, more mobility in the legs without risk of someone seeing your panties." The two walked into the bar and at this point, Romeo wasn't shocked at what he saw.

It wasn't really surprising, but the bar was a battlefield, with bodies were being pulled out, and the bartender ran out the back to escape the chaos. Yuna gave a quick look around the place, looking for something.

"Bingo. Come on leech." They approached a group of men surrounding a girl sitting in front of the bar. She has light blonde hair short to the shoulders, blue eyes, and had a green ribbon on the top of her head. She wore a purple blouse, white shorts, and shoes.

"I'm sorry, but she's with me." He walked into the group and spoke up to give the girl space. Romeo could not bear this kind of action, the girl looked at him confused but this meeting affected him more. It was if Wendy and Lucy had fused together, she was so cute he couldn't help but blush a little and his mind went blank for a moment.

"I saw her first, asshole!" He didn't turn around to look at the man but instead continued to look at the girl. A punch was thrown but Romeo stopped the man's fist with his hand. "Can't you see I'm busy here?" He faced the man before landing a clean shot on his jaw, knocking him out. The other guys didn't even care as they let him fall down onto the floor. They went to gang up on him but in a flash, they found themselves looking up at the ceiling in pain before they were put to sleep, those sons of bitches.

"Thank you...Ah!"

"Soft boobs...elastic cheeks, alone in a bar...yup, you are definitely Ryoko" The young mage almost had a nosebleed at the sight, Yuna was groping the girl, who was now turning bright red. This was way too much for his hormones.

"You must be Yuna, Itona told me that you would confirm your identity like this." The blonde said normally as she pushed Yuna's hands off her chest.

"At least he remembered, I'm Yuna Toketsu, I use snow magic." She looked at her companion to introduce himself.

"Romeo Conbolt, I practice fire rainbow magic, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ryoko Tingel, a user of thunder magic, it is a pleasure to meet both of you," said Ryoko politely, at least she was educated.

"Thunder Magic? Should be similar to Laxus's magic" thought the Conbolt.

"And where is the bastard?"

"He had a fight with a policeman and ended up in prison, he told me to wait for a white-haired girl with a rough attitude," explained Ryoko.

"Wow that describes you very well" without turning around, Yuna throws a jug of beer in his face, leaving his face wet and smelling of alcohol.

"What the fuck Yuna?!" He used his fire magic to dry himself off and remove the smell from his clothes.

"Well anyways, let's pick up that madman, the police station is nearby." Yuna grabbed Ryoko while Romeo shook his head angrily but let it go quickly. The group of three ran to the police station, it was clearly rundown from the outside but as they ran in they saw that the inside was much worse. There was a fight in progress as chunks of the building were ripped out, the person who caused this must have been close because as they rounded the corner fifteen policemen had arrived.

"Romeo stuns, Ryoko paralyzes, I freeze." Romeo sighs but did what had to do. He creates a stinky flame, throwing it at the group of cops. Ryoko put his hand on the ground, sending an electric shock causing them to fall to the ground.

"Good job." Yuna creates a blizzard of snow, freeze them to the floor. They ran past them and as they went deeper into the building it seemed as if a tornado had passed through here, rubble and the bodies of unconscious guards spread out all over the place.

Yuna stopped cold, looking down the dark hallway on the right, where it revealed a guy with light green hair and an orange band on his forehead, only wearing worn black pants and bandages on both arms.

"Itona?"

"Oh, it's you." both kept their eyes on each other but didn't move to greet the other.

"Why is it so tense right now?" Ryoko pulls Romeo by the scarf, sheltering them around a corner.

"Let's stay here for safety" was what the blonde said

"Why? Don't they know each other?"

"Yuna!"

"Itona!" the young mages ran towards each other, beginning to pull back their fists.

"It's good to see you, you white bitch." with a smile on his face, Itona landed a hard blow on Yuna, hitting the girl's head and sending her flying, breaking several walls with her body. "Come on, it's your turn."

Yuna leaped up from the rubble, returning the favor with a punch in his stomach, smashing the walls on the opposite side of the jail, both laughing like it was fun.

"They seem to have really missed each other."

"I don't know why, but this looks really familiar." Oh yeah, sometimes Natsu and Gray were like that.

"Fuck, you didn't die, you're still breathing..."

"And kicking asses." They both put magic in their fists, connecting with the attack of the other, Romeo and Ryoko decided to leave before being caught in the middle of their "reunion".

"The record stands at 16 to 15 in my favor Yuna."

"Screw you moss head. I've won 16 times and you've only won 15 times." They charged up their magic and collided once more, collapsing the small prison in pieces, when the smoke cleared, Yuna and Itona were looking at each other, before turning to see their companions.

"Itona Liun, earth magic, just call me Itona, nothing of that -san stuff."

"Romeo Conbolt, fire rainbow magic. We should probably go since you know, you guys destroyed the village's police station." due to the scandal, the four had to run out into the forest, where a band of bandits with magical staffs was lying in wait.

"Remember us?! I brought some friends so now it's payback time, assholes! We're going to kill you all!" shouted the leader of the band.

"Great! Romeo, this is a good opportunity for you to test your new magic." Yuna said to him.

"Ryoko, be a team with him, you can also work on your magic a little." Yuna and Itona ran straight in to attack, while Romeo and Ryoko looked at each other strangely.

"I'm counting on your support."

"…Same." Romeo sighed. He wasn't in the mood, but defeating bandits was in his genes, so he went back to back with Ryoko. It wasn't long before they were surrounded by about twenty people armed with magical staffs.

"Those weapons…" Romeo thought to himself for a moment as he thought about where he remembers seeing the staffs the bandits were holding.

 ** _*Lub-Dub*_**

His heartbeat felt as if it shook his body still while his limbs began to almost lose sensation. "This feeling…it's back but worse!" His eyes focused on the men in front of him but a voice began to whisper in his ear yet it sounded so far away.

"… _is just too much…charged in…but,"_ "What's going on?!" His heart began racing as sweat was rolling down his back. His magic was out of control and unbalanced as if it were a flag caught in a hurricane. Romeo's eyes scanned for the source of the voice but he couldn't find its origin.

"Where are you?!" A small head of purple hair silently moved behind the bandits in front of him but he could not see it clearly. A young boy? The vision was becoming clearer, who was he? The shadowed body weaved through the crowd if only-

"Let's do this!" Ryoko's loud voice shattered the trance and Romeo felt raw magic flooding out from behind him in the form of electricity. He looks over his shoulder to Ryoko cloaked in bright yellow lighting magic, he could sense its power as it made loud crackling noises from the arcs of lightning dancing around her.

In a blink of an eye, Ryoko disappeared from behind him and was now already taking down one of the bandits with a surprise punch to the gut that sent him to the ground frothing at the mouth.

"She fast!" Romeo thought as she began to streak around the battlefield knocking out opponents with blistering speed, leaving no trace behind except for the trail of bodies.

"Fire!" A bandit roared out his command and with trained precision, a group of them fired a volley of magical bullets at the target they could see.

Him.

"Shit! **Orange Flame: Fire Bullet!** " Romeo reflexively thrusts out his arm to block an attack of his own but instead of a normal fire bullet, a torrent of orange flames much larger than an expected shot of from his hand. His attack overwhelmed the volley but flew violently out of control, sending his attack straight up into the sky.

"Nrgh. It hurts so much!" Romeo gripped his right wrist as the hand that shot out the bullet stung and throbbed from the immense amount of uncontrolled magic launched from it. "Looks like someone can't control their magic!" The bandits taunted meanwhile the sudden misfire caught someone else's attention from across the battlefield.

"Wow, this is the guy you chose? I should have expected your pick would be a dud. There's no way he can handle the fourth origin." Itona remarked as he casts another spell. A group of bandits was now being swallowed into the earth as another group was on their knees shivering from the biting cold Yuna rained down on them.

Yuna didn't respond but her orange eyes spoke for her as she looked over to where Romeo was. "He can handle it."

Romeo looked back up at the bandits to see the familiar head of purple hair in the back but it was slowly walking away from the group of bandits.

 ** _*Lub-Dub*_**

"Come back here!" He roared out and he raced head first towards the group of bandits. In a move that would be fatal, Romeo jumped into the air with his fist ignited leaving him completely exposed to oncoming fire. "You hear that boys? Looks like he wants another round! Fire!" The group aimed their staffs towards him and a bright red light illuminated the heads of the staffs indicating that it was a hair's breath away from being fired.

Yellow lighting streaked across the field.

"You're in the way." Time slowed down as Ryoko sped between the groups, it was if the fight was moving at only a tenth of its previous speed. She looked between the bandits and Romeo to see which staffs were in the line of sight with Romeo. His eyes could only watch as Ryoko tapped the heads of the staffs, creating momentum that would set the shots off course. She then sped over to Romeo who was still jumping mid-air with his fist pulled back so she put her hand on his back and pushed him down towards the dirt.

With her intervention complete, Ryoko disappeared in a flash of light to fight the rest of the bandits.

"Fire!" Magical bullets flew in seemingly random directions as the bandits were pointed in every direction except directly in front of them. Romeo tumbled into the ground eating dirt as he rolled forwards underneath the chaos above him.

"Gah! Damn it!" Romeo pounding his fist into the dirt before jerking his head up to the bandits in disarray. He could tell his body was out of sync as his magic was fluttering throughout his body like hummingbird wings. Romeo was panicking, without the ability to control his magic he knew he was defenseless, even if he could feel an enormous amount of magic welling up inside.

He didn't know what to do with it.

"I need to calm down! Just focus! Just-" His eyes weren't deceiving him now there was definitely there now, just beyond the group. "Stop!" Romeo's voice cried out! He gripped the ground in front of him and in a burst of flames, he launched himself through the group of bandits.

The figure was clear now, it was shorter than him with dark purple hair and a bright orange scarf around its neck. Romeo gripped its shoulder and yanked it around to see…

A scared younger version of himself. Shaking in fear.

His eyes widened while his ears filled with a quickly building sound of static. A bright white light engulfed the pair as his mind went blank.

 _Flashback_

 _A wide rocky valley lies at the foot of a mountain on which the Fairy Tail guild now stands due to the effects of the most powerful Spriggan's spell: Universe One. Blocking Fairy Tail's path back home is the intimidating force of the Alvarez army. Numerous soldier blankets the rocky terrain armed with magical staffs but they are not alone…for they have a god among them._

 _An obscene magic explosion erupts between God Serena and Gildarts, caused simply by the two headbutting each other. The shockwave blows back members of the guild and soldiers on the opposing side as power on this scale sees no difference between friend or foe._

"This is the worst day of my life." Present Romeo stands behind his younger self, clearly shaking from the insane amount of magic these goliaths are using. He watches silently as a younger Wendy comes over to him in concern.

" _Are you alright, Romeo?"_

" _I…I'm not, Wendy…not even close…" Romeo's trembling becomes more visible as his bluff fades away. "I charged in so passionately at the start of the battle, but this is just too much…"_

 _His eyes are wide with fear as he can't count the numerous amount of Alvarez soldiers in front of him. "The sheer number of enemies staring us down…it's terrifying!" Romeo's legs begin to shake and he feels as if he cannot take a single step forward._

" _I'm beyond pathetic…my legs…they've been trembling from the beginning…" He trails off wanting to just give up, there's just no way he could do anything in a fight of this magnitude. "I should just-"_

" _I'm certain that deep down everyone else is scared as well!" Wendy leaned her head into Romeo with a small smile on her face as if to give him strength. "We just need to rely on one another and give it our all!"_

" _Everyone's fighting with all they've got! All to make it back to our guild!" Natsu led the charge as he roars out in unwavering confidence:_

" _COME AND GET SOME!"_

 _Gildarts blows God Serena along with a large group of soldiers in an unbelievable feat of magical strength. "Let's pick up the pace people…the guild's just a hop, skip, and a jump away!"_

" _FORWAAARD!" Natsu's loud roar spurs on the rest of the guild to race forward back to their home. Romeo watches them face their fear head on and clenches his hand in solidarity._

" _YEEAAAHH!" He jumps into the air with his fist pumped, now ready to go to fight for his home._

"This isn't right and you know it. Don't you?" Present day Romeo spoke up. He watched as his younger self stopped running forward and stood still.

" _So? This is much easier." He turns around and for the first time addresses older Romeo. "It was so painful. Almost unbearable…You know this! These people…monsters! Are way too strong! Hiding behind them is the only way I can survive. It's their strength!"_

"Yeah," Romeo spoke softly. "Natsu and the others are really strong. And you're right there are monsters out there, who are way stronger than me." His mind thinks back to his fight with Yuna and the crushing defeat she gave him.

"But hiding behind my guildmates isn't the right way! How can I say I trust them when I don't even trust myself?!" His hand clenches into a fist. "To trust myself, as the one the guild puts their faith in. I promised after this war I would become someone my guild and friends could trust in!"

 _Younger Romeo fell to his knees and tears streamed down his face. "Why? They're…They're so strong and I'm so…weak."_

"The real lesson Natsu made me realize isn't just to rely on my guildmates, but that I shouldn't doubt myself." Romeo's fist ignited in a bright orange flame. "I should have my pride. As a mage and as a member of Fairy Tail!"

" _And me? Are you saying I'm just holding you back?!" Younger Romeo cried out!_

"Thanks to you, I managed to become strong. It's because of you that I've gotten this far."

" _Then…What…What should I do now?! What's the point of me?!" He ran towards present Romeo with his fist pulled back but tears still rolled down his face._

"That's simple." He stretched out his arms shocking his younger self. He caught his past self and pulled him into a tight hug. "Just become me, because you're me, too."

 _His eyes went wide at that and he stopped crying._

"Thank you for all you've done for me. It's okay now." As he held him, younger Romeo began to relax in his hug. Slowly, younger Romeo began to fade away and fragments of his old self drifted up into the sky, his mind and body were now one.

Romeo finally became fearless.

A loud static noise drowned away from his ears and colors began to flood back in as he returned from inside his mind. He looked down at his hands feeling the surge of power within him as his own, this magic was his to wield and no longer raged wildly inside him.

"That kid! How dare he…" The bandits picked themselves up off the ground and two of them aimed their weapons at Romeo. "Eat this!" Two magic bullets blasted out from their staffs but without even turning around Romeo jumped and twirled in the air by blasting fire from his feet to enhance his jump.

"What the-" The two bandits were silenced by vicious kicks as he struck them at the same time before continuing into a summersault in the air and landing gracefully on the ground. Romeo blasted himself forward and with drove a flaming elbow into the face of a bandit, sending him flying into the group and taking down a few with him.

Without warning another of the bandits fired his staff from behind Romeo and sent the bullet straight to the back of his head. He slowly turns his head to see it coming and with a swift swipe of his right hand, he deflects the bullet into another cluster of bandits.

"Stay focused men. Just isolate him, surround him, and attack as one!" They rallied together and trapped Romeo in the middle of a large group. "FIRE!" A massive barrage of magic bullets rained down on where he was and they did not stop firing even as the ground around him was exploding into a fiery tornado.

"Damn! Is he going to be alright Yuna?" Itona spoke up as he noticed what is happening to Romeo. Yuna didn't say anything as she looked at where Romeo was. "You should have stayed with him. You knew Ryoko would run off and do her own thing. She doesn't do teamwork once she's in her lighting armor."

"I know. I'm not worried moss head." Her orange eyes watched as the fiery tornado began to move as if had a mind of its own. It formed into a ball and slowly levitated into the air giving Yuna a glimpse of him.

"The leech always manages to surprise me."

" **Red Flame: Emperor's Cloak.** " Romeo was now revealed to be coated in dark red coat that emanates flickering flames and his right hand was up in the air with an open palm. A giant ball of fire was hovering above him as his pyrokinesis began to condense it into something more.

Yuna's eyes narrowed at him as she thought back to their fight.

" _Snow…armor?" As the last of it fell off it revealed a seemingly unharmed Yuna. She disappeared in front of him before her taunting voice resonated in his ears. "Impressed?" He felt a surge of magic behind him so reacted as quickly as he could._

" ** _Red Flame: Emperor's Clo-_** _" He could not finish his spell fast enough, now he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He looked down to see Yuna's snow blade now clearly through his chest._

"So, this is the spell he wasn't able to cast in time." She thought to herself as her eyes flicker up to the morphing ball of fire above him. "That fire…his cloak must have incinerated the magic bullets before they could dissipate and now he's using all that magic to counter." A smirk came on her face as she wondered what would have happened if the fight between them had gone longer.

Romeo looked over his shoulder and made eye contact with Yuna. "This is what you have to look forward too. I'm going to beat you too." His thoughts seemed to reach her as she smiled and turned back around to fight her group of bandits.

"HAAH!" He turned back towards the group that surrounded him and slammed the ball of fire into the ground in front of him. The fire floods the surrounding area engulfing the bandits around him but the effects of the attack are felt across the field as even those who weren't directly affected felt an incredible increase of heat in the air.

As the flames dispersed only Romeo was left standing in the center of a crater as the entire ground was evaporated from his attack. He slammed his palms together and closed his eyes because his window for this next technique was closing fast.

"Sense where everyone is…" Romeo focused his magic and used the incredible heat after his attack to sense everyone within that cloud of heat. "30…50…90...120. 120 bandits left." He thought to himself on how to approach this.

" **Red Carpet!** " Romeo opened his eyes and took to the sky. Once he was hovering above them all his eyes scanned the field as he chased the fast-moving heat source blitzing across the battlefield. "There she is." He slapped his hands together for this next spell.

" **Indigo Flame: Exploding Clone Barrage!** " A pair of large red magic circles appeared on his sides and out of the came numerous copies of Romeo divebombing out of the sky. With his fourth origin finally firing on all cylinders he was able to create many more clones than he ever could before.

And it showed.

"It's raining men!" Shouted one of the bandits as the first of the clones crashed into the ground and erupted in an azure flame. This effect compounded over and over as more Romeos impacted with the ground like a barrage of missiles. From Romeo's viewpoint, the battlefield looked like the ocean as blue flames crashed on the field like tidal waves.

In that chaos, bandits broke form and dispersed to avoid the exploding clones. As blue flames blocked their view on the ground a streak of Yellow Lightning cut through the chaos, capitalizing on the disarray.

Ryoko had been using hit and run tactics throughout the fight but in this environment, she could go all in. "Looks like Romeo has gotten a lot stronger! Yay!" She mentally cheered him on as she landed a jaw-shattering haymaker to a bandit's face.

She continued through the flames, noticing that none of the clones were hitting near her intentionally. Her sight was blocked for a moment as a rush of indigo flames erupted in front of her but as it clears she was greeted by a Romeo with his fist out.

"I have an idea to end this quick, but I need your help. Do you trust me?" His fist was out looking for a fist bump and without hesitation, Ryoko returned the fist bumped. "Of course! We're a team!"

He smiled at that before he jumped up. The Romeo jumped back up to the original in the air by using the falling clones as stepping stones. He came within arm's reach of him before Romeo extended his arm out and the clone transformed into its original form, a purple flame but now with electric arcs sparking around it.

"This should work I just have to balance the magic evenly." He held up the electrified purple flame in his right hand and with his left hand, a gray flame formed. Romeo grits his teeth and smashed the two flames together.

"Concentrate on the figure in your mind…" He focused on what he needs and slowly the two began to fuse!

" **FLAME FUSION: VOID SHOT!** " The gray and purple flame merged together to create an electrified flame bow. A dark purple arrow formed in the bow and as he pulled it back he aimed his shot towards the ground. The arrow raced down to earth while two more followed behind it.

Now three arrows sunk into the ground and transformed into swirling vortex balls spread out on the field.

"HAAH!" Romeo triggered his spell and the vortex balls shot out dark purple tethers latching onto the remain bandits.

"What the hell is this?!" The tethered bandits felt as if the earth gravity suddenly multiplied causing them to reduce their speed to a crawl. "Ryoko! Now! Hit one of them as hard as you can!" Romeo yelled out to her as he kept his hands together.

"Can do!" She morphed all the lighting magic surrounding her body into a single point, her hand. She rushed one of the bandits with her arm pulled back, holding a ball of violently sparking yellow lighting.

" **Roaring Thunder!** " Ryoko yells out as she plunges the ball of electricity into the chest of one of a bandit. The bandit cried out in pain as the spell released a large burst of lightning causing massive damage and leaving him electrocuted.

Romeo tensed as her attack connected and all at once the damage that was done to the single bandit was equally dispersed to the other bandits caught in his spell. Ryoko's eyes widened as she saw her spell affecting not just the person she hit but the other 60…no! 80 other bandits caught in Romeo's trap.

She looks up at the sky to Romeo who looks back at her with a grin on his face.

"Nice job partner!" She shouts out with her hands cupped around her mouth. Ryoko has a gleeful expression her face at how this turned out. Romeo floats back down only to be greeted by a light punch to the back of the head.

"Ow! Yuna what's that for?" He turned around to see Yuna trying to look upset while Itona is giving him a nod of approval.

"Don't "Yuna!" me okay? I told you that you and Ryoko would have your own half of bandits and now look at you leech! You stole all of my bandits!"

"Our bandits, Yuna."

"Shut up moss head." Itona shakes his head before noticing one man trying to sneak away. "Hey, guys…"

"And another thing-"

"Guys!" Itona shouted.

"What! Can't you see I'm talking here." Yuna whipped around to yell at Itona. "Welll before you do that, looks like we got one more guy left and of course it's their fearless leader." He finished mockingly.

"Heeeeyyy…so remember when I said we were going to kill you guys and all that other stuff." The leader turned around to face them but continued to slowly backpedal away. "You know I was joking right? Hahaha…"

"Itona."

"On it." Itona slammed his hands into the ground and a corridor made of large rocks formed around the leader leaving him trapped. "Romeo and Ryoko follow up and finish him. We'll do this together."

" **Snow Clones!** " Yuna sprinted forward towards the leader with several copies of herself. They were spread out as some ran on the ground while others ran along the wall. The leader smirked before pulling something out from behind his back.

"This is a prototype of the next generation of Alvarez weaponry, but then again it a real shame you're going to miss out on it." The staff in his hands separated into multiple heads, locking onto all of Yuna's clones before firing out several magic bullets.

The clones exploded into ice crystals while the real Yuna jumped over her beam. " **White Night Barrier!** " The ice crystals from the clones exploded individually to create a dense fog inside of Itona's Earth Corridor.

"I can't see anything! Shit!" The leader swore before he felt his left foot become trapped in ice. Yuna dashed forward but he was able to block the first attack with the staff. This didn't bother Yuna though.

"In this magical fog, the only person who can move freely is me, the one who created it." She thought to herself as she heard more swearing from within the fog. His other foot was now also trapped leaving him immobile and exposed.

Yuna created a snow blade and dove in for a final attack. "Gah!" She struck true as the prototype staff was now flying through the fog and no longer in the bandit leader's hands. "Now! Romeo! Ryoko!"

An eruption of fire and thunder magic suddenly dispersed Yuna's **White Night Barrier** and revealed Ryoko clad in her **Thunder Armor** and Romeo clad in his **Red Flame: Emperor's Cloak.**

The two yelled out as their magic spiked before they instantly traversed the short distance and slammed their fists into the man's gut. This shattered the ice traps around his legs and sent him flying into the air. The two hit him back and forth between them, sending him higher up.

" **Purple Flare: Whip!** " A thin purple colored flame wrapped around his body and launched him towards Ryoko who had her arm pulled back, holding a ball of violently sparking yellow lighting.

" **Roaring Thunder!** " Ryoko yells out as she plunges the ball of electricity into his chest and sends him flying back to Romeo.

" **Indigo Flame: Demolition Fist!** " He wrapped his fist in a bright azure flame and slammed it into the man's stomach. For a moment it seemed like a simple punch but after it came into contact with his body the flame exploded, sending the bandit leader rocketing back to the ground.

"Keep going Ryoko!" Romeo yelled out as his right hand blazed with a dark red flame.

"Right!" Ryoko's left fist sparked wildly as a highly volatile concentration of lightning engulfed it.

" **LIGHTNING FIRE BRILLANT FLAME!** " The two roared out in unison as both fire and lightning magic were brought together, generating a very large sparking explosion around the bandit leader. The pair continued through him, landing on the ground, and watched the ensuing explosion.

As the smoke cleared the four young mages came together under the now setting sun.

"We did it!" celebrated Ryoko she jumped up into the air and extended her hand to Romeo, he took a moment, smiled and gave her a loud high five.

"Interesting, they didn't know each other, but their team chemistry is promising," Yuna said, with her hands behind her head, happy to win as if it was another game.

"The same for you, though they were a little...savage." commented the thunder mage, scratching her cheek.

"Haha, it's because we've known each other for a long time." both girls saw Romeo, who clearly does not want to look at the now lifeless body of the gang's leader.

"The first time is disturbing, but that animal had a history of raping little girls, in addition to multiple murders, he deserved that and much more" Itona put his hand on Romeo's shoulder.

"Is this really the right choice? To end someone's life because our ethics tell us too? What makes him so different than any other criminal? Did he reach a point where his crimes were so unethical that he needed to be killed rather than be just stopped? When did it become my responsibility to determine whether someone lives or dies? This isn't what being a member of Fairy Tail is about but maybe… this is the job of a mage, a person who has the strength to execute justice. I-I'm not really sure what I am right now." He thought to himself, he knew these thoughts would plague his mind and haunt him at night. A part of Romeo died along with that man.

"Well, let's go to the Guild, the sun is dawning, and we still have to introduce them to Ryoko and Itona."

"What?!" Yuna's proposal took the rest by surprise.

"No thanks, I don't like guilds, with their silly rules that restrict me."

"This is unexpected, especially coming from you, Yuna."

"But the master would know something was up if you bring these two with us to the guild." were the remarks of Itona, Ryoko, and Romeo, respectively.

"Okay yes! God! I know that but that's life, and if you introduce them as distant friends or mages who want to join, there shouldn't be any problems!" Yuna answers, clearly frustrated at them teaming up against her and doubting her plan. "Besides, with our chemistry, we can be a good team. "

"But..."

"Let her be, once she gets an idea into her head, she won't change it for any reason." Logic said to speak with the master about the subject, however, this was becoming the most important mission in his life, and it didn't hurt that Itona and Ryoko seemed to be good people so...fuck logic.

"Okay, but I still have questions."

"Whatever you say, let's go!" Yuna ran in the direction where they left the skateboards, Itona went to pick up a gray shirt that was not stained to cover his upper body. Romeo followed closely behind to speak to him.

"You think we can talk in private later? I think both of us are in the same situation, about the kingdom, the fourth origin, the war."

"War?" Yuna never mentioned anything about a game but before he could ask, the snow mage was screaming to go.

"Ok, I'll confirm where we can meet later." after accepting the meeting, the four went on the skateboards, one for the girls, and another for the boys, they took advantage of the trip to get to know each other better.

Once they reached the guild, Romeo was greeted by a tremendous scolding from his old man and a pair of tight hugs from Wendy and Chelia. She wanted to stay longer and talk to him but Chelia couldn't stick around for too much longer as Lamia Scale was visiting to pick her up.

"Stop torturing the poor dude, it was my fault. I decided to take an alternate route, and we missed our quest window." excused Yuna quietly.

"Hey guys, by the way, I've also brought some friends who want to join the guild, and to be honest, both are pretty strong," said Romeo, exactly according to what was told to him by his partner.

"Delighted to have them in the family, come with me and I will give you your stamps. So what color and where?" ask Mirajane to both newcomers.

"Gray, on the neck," Itona said.

"Yellow, in the palm of my right hand, please," said Ryoko.

"Grey and yellow, here you go. Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

"And now that both of you are in, I want to make something official, from now on, the four of us will form a team! We'll call our team, drum roll, please! Black Harmony!" Yuna embraced her new team in excitement. The announcement was received by applause from the Guild, so you knew there was going to be a party later, but before that...

"I also want to say something," said Romeo earnestly in the midst of the guild, capturing the attention of all inside.

"Yuna...despite only knowing a little about you, over the course of this mission I came to understand so many new things thanks to you, and now I can see just how strong you are, so when we make this team, keep this in mind from now on" The young fire mage points his finger at the girl "You're my rival so you better keep up."

Yuna was surprised by the statement but then smiled defiantly at Romeo "Challenge accepted, leech." Itona and Ryoko looked at the two of them interested in what was developing here.

"Well it says in nature that fire and ice just don't get along," commented Wakaba smoking his pipe.

"Yeah, it reminds me of Natsu and Gray when they were kids," said Jet, sitting at the same table, Macao was lost in his thoughts, in truth, it looks like his little boy has already grown up.

"Hmm, I like it, so much passion!" Erza said, sitting with her team.

"You can say that again, they seem to be serious," said Lucy, surprised at the reaction that his speech gave.

"Aye!" exclaimed Happy. Natsu and Gray also commented something but it was lost in another fight, initiating a new more pitched battle.

Wendy and Chelia were growing worried, it was very likely that their beloved Romeo was now giving all his attention to Yuna and if they didn't act soon, they surely would lose him either to her or this new girl, Ryoko, because of how beautiful she was. Their hearts were sinking until they both felt something on their shoulders.

"Cana-nee..."

"Sherry-nee…"

"Don't worry about it okay? Your big sisters will help. We just have to change the game plan." Cana took Wendy, and Sherry left with her cousin, leaving the guild in different directions, they couldn't lose in this game of love.

… **76 days left before the game, Element Taisen…**

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, thanks to Conbolt is Fire to correct this, anyway, thanks for reading, don't forget about review the chapter with opinions, suggestion, what do you think of the new character, etc. Thanks again, promise the next chapter will be soon and will have some RoWen and RoChe. Kuna out**

 **.**

 **Responding to reviews!**

 **Iket45: Thanks, hope you like this one too, and is stuff still coming on about the plot.**

 **Greg27: Of course is more, glad you love Yuna, is the OC I am most proud to create.**

 **Buzz Light: Thanks for always read my stuff.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise**

It wasn't a surprise, the guild was partying, and for the first time in the year, there was an excuse, the union of two new members of the family, and the formation of a team. Makarov looked at everything from above, concerned about two things, the most important of them being that young girl named Yuna Toketsu. She gave him a strange feeling, but he was not going to make any moves until he was sure about her. The second thing of concern is a new love affair booming in intensity and causing a stir in the guild.

"I'm getting old, but I still hope to see the first member of the new generation," thought the third and seventh Master, taking a big sip of wine. Fuck what the doctor says. One day he'll die so what does it matter, but on the other hand, the answer he needs from the Magic Council and the kingdom about Yunas background seemed to be taking an eternity.

"Master...what have we told you about ignoring the doctor's orders?" Makarov trembled with fear as Mirajane and Kinana looked at him angrily. He hopes they will have mercy on an old man.

Meanwhile, in a famous Magnolia shop, there was a card-mages drinking a bottle of beer, waiting for the Sky Dragon Slayer came out of the changing room.

"Cana-nee, what is the meaning of this?" Wendy Marvell was wearing a wedding dress, it even came with a bouquet of flowers that she now held in her hands.

"It's simple, first we'll go to the Guild, then you propose to Romeo, and seeing how you're dressed, along with the pressure of the Guild, he will have no choice but to accept," said Cana, ignoring the look of some customers, as well as Wendy's bright red blush.

"I won't do that! And please don't be so loud, it's a secret!" Wendy began to babble nervously.

"Well, let's see our options, first the Lucy option." Cana forced her to wear a short skirt and a daring top, that exposed her stomach and her hair was straightened.

"Well...this is ok, it doesn't really fit me, though. "

"You're right, and you're still too young for that style, we'll just attract pedophiles, let's do the Nurse option, Romeo tends to get hurt a lot, and with this, he will find himself needing "healing" more often." Now the teenager had on a small nurse's uniform, but she was uncomfortable because it barely covered her butt.

"Um…Cana-nee."

"Ok! Not that either! On to option Black Widow, that always..."

"No!" Wendy totally refused to wear that tight black dress for the final act, so both left empty-handed. She only felt comfortable with her usual appearance.

"Hey, if you keep this up, you're going to stay behind, even more now that another problem has come up," Cana said, throwing the bottle away.

"I know...I just get nervous when I look him in the eyes, my head gets so fuzzy," confessed Wendy, sitting on a bench looking at the river. Cana and Carla were the only ones who were aware of her feelings for Macao's son, of course, Carla is still a problem, assuming she was too young to date.

"I know Wendy, you're still a little shy, but it's part of your charm. Yuna's sudden appearance reduced our time to make a move, I wonder what happened on that mission? Maybe he caught her changing and he got a peek at her naked body."

"Cana-nee!"

"I'm sorry, alcohol makes my mind go to some weird places. Anyway, you've never told me how you fell in love with Romeo. I mean, Mirajane always paired both of you together because of your age but I never expected it to actually happen." Wendy squeezed both hands, looking directly into the water of the river as if the reflection showed what had happened.

"You see, it all started two months ago..."

 _November 12, X792_

"Good morning, Romeo-kun" greeted Wendy, but Romeo pretends not to have heard her.

"Hello, Romeo-kun"

"You're talking to me? Isn't my name Roweo, or it was Romero?"

"I already apologized!" Romeo laughed, he would never let her forget the way she said his name wrong.

"I know, I just like tease you with that." Wendy puffed her cheeks in a sign of a tantrum

"How are you doing with Natsu-san's training?" asked Wendy, they both started walking outside the guild because once again they began a new battle, Carla was so distracted dealing with Happy that she didn't realize they had left.

"Well, I've already gotten the hang of the orange flames, now I want to focus on the grey flame, it's a creation fire, um the best way to put it is it's like Gray's Ice-Make but only with fire "

"Congratulations!"

"Thanks, and how's the Natsu team?"

"Oh, you know it's the same as always, we get paid but most of it is spent on repairs, you know how we destroy things in the midst of battle...Although" Romeo saw as Wendy looked at the ground as if something was troubling. "Erza-san began talks with the master to apply for a 100-year job."

"Oh wow..." He understood why they wanted to do that mission, it was the most difficult type. Romeo knew that in the best case scenario, Team Natsu would return in about ten years, 10 whole years without seeing them.

"Lucy-san and I are not quite sure. She wants to focus now on finishing her novel, the others are open to considering it, while I don't know if I would endure so long away from my family... "

"Hey. Let's get some ice-cream, my treat." He says to prevent her from thinking about it. Romeo grabs the hand of the Sky Dragon Slayer and she blushes by the action, Wendy needed time to figure out these strange sensations she got from him.

"One vanilla ice cream and one strawberry please." he knew her so much that even knew her favorite flavor of ice cream, they decided to sit on a bench in front of the cathedral. It was late in the day so the area was almost empty as the sun began to set.

"Is it good?"

"Yes, thank you very much" they both began to talk about trivial things until they came back to the subject of Romeo's training.

"You shouldn't force your body so much, it's dangerous."

"I know Wendy. I just want to keep up with you guys" although he hid it, Romeo felt frustrated because everyone in the guild was so strong while he felt he was stagnating.

"Ok, but please try not to do anything crazy."

"You know, to some degree I want to be like you."

"Eh?" This took Wendy by surprise.

"I was only six years old, but I remember that when you first joined you barely talked to anyone other than Natsu and Erza. Since then, you've grown so much. You're so confident and you've become a lot stronger, so much so that you didn't hesitate to jump into battle during the war." Wendy knew where he was going, so she took Romeo's hand.

"Stop hurting yourself, I was terrified just like you. We all were to a degree but we just could not express it. But you did and to be honest, it was seeing you that gave me the courage to keep fighting." It became somewhat uncomfortable for both of us, so the best thing Romeo could think was to clean a spot of ice cream near Wendy's lips.

"Mmm, this is delicious, I should ask for the strawberry next time" wisely, the boy played the role of the dense guy, ignoring how the maiden of the sky is thoroughly flushed, with her heart ready to explode inside her chest.

"Hey..."

"Watch out!" They turned to the street, a magical car race had gotten out of control, and now went straight to them, quickly, Romeo pushed Wendy away. The car crashed into him and rolled on top of his body.

"Romeo-kun!" She was so distracted by her emotions, that she did not react in time.

"Sorry! This is the first time I using this thing! Is the boy okay?!" Wendy ignored the old man who was driving and moved the vehicle with her magic.

"Romeo! Wake up!" He was unconscious, with a large cut on his forehead, she wasted no time in curing his wounds but he did not wake up.

"Please...wake up" Seconds passed but he did not wake up. She was becoming desperate for him to recover, to the point of starting to cry. A tear fell and landed on Romeo's face as she held him tightly.

"Come on...don't exaggerate" Romeo wiped his tears with a smile, ignoring the blood, Wendy could not help, hugging him with force.

"Idiot! Idiot!" was the cry that Romeo had to listen for several minutes, he tried to reassure her, accepting the apologies of the man, when she asks for explanations, he responds.

"Wendy, I would give my life to protect the most important people to me. This is the path that I want to take." Something inside of her reacted, she could not deny it more, she had fallen in love.

"You're a fool, but that's you're my silly hero." Without thinking, she kissed him on the cheek, leaving the young Conbolt paralyzed, though she quickly realized her mistake.

"Wendy..."

"I'm sorry, Carla is waiting for me, see you tomorrow!" Wendy fled, with her hands pressing against her cheeks, unable to avoid smiling, leaving Romeo with a huge question mark over his head.

 _Flashback Ends_

"Whoa, something sudden, but it shows that your feelings are real, you've really grown, Wendy." Cana patted her hair, it was like she was her younger sister.

"Thank you."

"Even so, you must be brave and face it, invite him tomorrow for a walk, and when you see the moment, confess your feelings, I'm sure he'll accept them" Cana was right, she had to act, she couldn't stay quiet any longer.

"Ok, I'll confess my feelings to Romeo tomorrow!"

"But don't shout it out either, or all of Magnolia will know."

"Sorry." Cana took Wendy to Fairy Hills, ready to give her advice and to find Bisca to help her find the ideal clothes for the date.

 _Meanwhile 17 km east of Magnolia, Hotel Bear Traveler_

"How dare that uncouth albino show up like this?!"

"Uh..."

"No one should stand in the way of two souls destined to be together!"

"Sherry..."

"Comes from nothing and steals the attention to my cousin's love, she really is a piece of..."

"Sherry!"

"What?!"

"Calm down, being so upset is not good for the baby." Chelia first tried to focus first on calming her, because even if she was only seven weeks pregnant, they had to take precautions, it's what Ren had ordered while he was away on a mission.

"You're right...but this can be a problem for you."

"I know that, but I think Yuna just sees him as a friend that she can mess with. But I know for sure, something happened on that mission with Romeo because this is all happening so suddenly." Sherry sighs, taking a seat.

"Chelia, I think it's time to tell him, if Romeo and Yuna connected so fast, maybe they'll...".

"Stop, my heart aches with just thinking that...I'm going to do it now, I have to."

"Good, with men you must be direct, come on, you've thrown so many hints his way. Romeo is as dense as Natsu." Chelia laughs slightly, truthfully, boys were terrible at understanding love, but what worried her most was Wendy, and despite having an agreement on the subject, she did not know the future held.

"I'll go get some black tea, then I'll help you with this." Sherry left the room, leaving Chelia alone with her thoughts.

"How could I forget the day I found true love... "

 _General Clinic of Margaret Town. December 2, X793_

"You're not coming?!"

"I am so so so sorry, but master assigned us to an urgent mission in Seven, I'm really sorry!" Chelia was more nervous now, today she had to make one of the most important decisions in her life, and without the support of her best friend, it would make it even more difficult.

"Relax Wendy, I understand, you are a part of the most important team in Fiore, something like this is normal." Chelia answer with a cheerful tone, striving to sound carefree about the subject.

"Even so, when this is over, I'll go myself to see you. I promise."

"No don't worry about it, that kind of missions take weeks to finish. It's best to see me in Crocus for the concert, don't forget to practice the lyrics!"

"I promise...I have to go, Erza-san is in a bad mood today, you know what happens when she doesn't eat her daily strawberry cheesecake, take care Chelia." Wendy ended the transmission before she had a chance to say goodbye. Chelia decided to get out of bed and head out to the courtyard of the clinic. After all, she still had time before she had to choose, so she sat at the base of a tree, hugging her knees tightly.

"Will it be decided on a whim? Should I choose the safe option and devote myself only to singing! What do I do?! "

"And you need to be more careful with those flames, smell like shit!"

"I told you! I'm sorry!" a close discussion pulled Chelia out of her mind, she knew that voice, as she looked to the right she saw him. It was Romeo, covered with bandaging over most of his body, arguing with an old doctor.

"It was just a magical impulse" The young member of Fairy Tail saw her and noticing that something was wrong he talked to her. "Chelia, what are you doing in the hospital, are you ok?"

"Calm down Romeo-kun. I should be the one to ask you that." Romeo sat down by her side,

"This? It's nothing, just the result of beating about 30 Vulcans."

"30 of those ugly gorillas?!" seriously, his failure to estimate the danger he was in is the same as that Salamander.

"Yeah and I ran out of magic towards the end, but luckily I was with Max and Laki. Otherwise, it could have ended worse."

"You're an idiot."

"I know, but what about you? It's rare to see a pretty energetic girl like yourself look so sad." Chelia blushes a little, Romeo was so dense to say those kinds of things as if it were nothing. If his goal was to become Natsu Dragneel 2.0, he was on the right track.

"It's nothing...it's just some crazy fans."

"Do you want me to help you scare them?" Romeo showed off his purple fire, but the idol refused to scare them "No…the real reason is..."

"Wendy trusts him a lot, so I might tell him to help me a little" Chelia thought.

"You see...I'm here because the magic council found a wind God Slayer lacrima, they still don't know how it is possible, but they asked master Ooba if I wanted that power." Romeo understood, he knew that the process was dangerous. It could cause irreparable damage to the host, her decision was critical.

"I see, and what do you think?"

"I don't know, on one hand, I don't want to risk it, I love singing with Wendy and the money I make from performing is great. But, another part of me loves magic and wants to go back to doing missions for the Guild. However, it can go wrong and..." she felt a hand on her head, now Romeo was in front of her, with a slight smile.

"One of the things I learned in Fairy Tail is listening to your heart. The mind can create a thousand negative scenarios or false illusions. The heart never lies, be calm and feel for yourself" Chelia remembered everything. When Sherry presented her to Lamia Scale, her platonic love for Lyon when she demonstrated her abilities with Jura to handle the magic of the gods. The grand magic games, her fight with Wendy, the time where she consoled Wendy when Fairy Tail dissolved, her first mission together, the birth of the sky duo, and the fight against Dimaria.

"I love magic!" Chelia screams with all her strength.

"Well said, come on, while you were in thinking they called you if you want I can accompany you. Max will come by to pick me up in a while" Romeo offered his hand to help her get up as if he had confidence in known that everything was going to go well.

"Ok" Chelia accepts the hand and the two go along the way to the room where the operation was going to take place.

"So, you've decided to go through with it, I thought that had happened to you... young Romeo?" asked Jura after noticing the presence of the Fire Rainbow mage.

"Many things happened, but now I'm here to support Chelia" answered Romeo quietly, there was also master Ooba and Sherry.

"Let me introduce myself. I am Dr. Fumie Koniro, a member of the Magical Council in the Magical Research Branch, it's a pleasure to meet you." the doctor was a young woman with light pink hair and equally striking purple eyes.

"A pleasure Doctor Koniro, what is the process?" asked Lamia Scale master.

"Simple, we have analyzed the lacrima carefully and after all the testing we've done we can say confidently that it is quite safe. The chances of success were 63%, but considering that Chelia Blendy is tuned to the magic of lacrima, the probability has increased to 79%, the induction process will take about four minutes, then we'll see if it works by casting a spell." said the doctor, quite confident of her data.

"It sounds straightforward compared to what I heard from in the past."

"Technology has advanced very much Jura-sama, it is a great advantage that we have today, but Miss Blendy has the final word on this operation. "

"I accept, I love magic, and I want to be a wizard again" was Chelia's firm response.

"In that case, I'll ask you to lie down on this bed. My assistant will help you, Ooba-sama, Jura-sama, I will need your support in the control room, you two can stay to give support" a young man with light blue hair, tied in a ponytail put several connectors on the body of Chelia, who held her aunt's hand forcefully.

"Everything will be all right."

"Thanks" Chelia looked at Romeo, who seemed confident that everything would go well, giving her his support.

"Please remove your hands, let's start, get ready, Miss, this will hurt a lot." at least the assistant was honest, from a small metal box placed on the roof, came a small lacrima, half black, and the other half green.

"Let's start, and pray" The lacrima created a light in the belly of Chelia. The lacrima had riveted violently on her skin, causing a deep scream from her, it felt as if those minutes were turning into hours, but in the end, it stopped and she felt strange.

"Help the young Blendy to hold on, try a simple spell to check the results"

"Make a simple blizzard Chelia. It's the easiest wind spell to execute" Romeo offered to help her to walk, supporting her weight on his shoulder.

"I'm scared," whispered Chelia, feared the worst, losing all ability to magic.

"Relax, I'm here with you, I trust you" for some reason, Romeo's words soothed her, and made her heart grow warm, Chelia smiled, stretched her hand out in front of her, straight into the forest.

" **Blizzard of God** " A small blizzard came out of her hand, able to move the branches of nearby trees.

"Congratulations looks like the operation was a success. This is an excellent sign, but for now, rest a few days, and then practice your magic."

"Congratulations Chelia...ahh" The new wind God Slayer knocked Romeo over in of a jumping hug, burying her face in his chest, weeping.

"I'm so relieved...thank you."

"It's nothing, I'll support you in whatever you need."

"Eh!...What's this warm feeling in my chest?" Seeing Romeo smiling caused her heart to start beating hard, my God, Chelia had fallen in love with Romeo Conbolt.

"Can you move?... I can't get up. "

"I'm sorry, but I can't move my body, you can take me to my room?" Jura was going to help her, but Sherry silently stopped him, because she noticed the blush on her cousin's cheeks. They watched as Romeo carried Chelia back inside the clinic.

"How cute is young love?!" thought Sherry, seeing as Chelia gave a kiss on the cheek to young Conbolt, in gratitude for everything.

 _Flashback Ends_

"You remembered that, again."

"Yes...I decided, tomorrow I will invite him to date, and I'm going to declare my love!" Sherry hugged her cousin, proud of her decision, she just wanted to see her happy. Now they just had to wait for the next day to act.

"Ok, see you at six in the afternoon at Magnolia Park" they had managed to get Romeo to accept the proposal, but what they did not expect, is that both of them were going to confess at the same time, and now it looked more like a group of friends hanging out than an actual date.

"Why does the same thing always happen to us?"

"I don't know" while Wendy and Chelia lamented, a very keen ear listened attentively to the short conversation, smiling cynically.

"It's time for fun" She pulls Itona from the ear, who finished drinking a root beer, telling him the plan.

"Yuna, you are the most motherfucking diabolical person I've ever known in my life."

"Thanks for the flattery, let's do this right." Yuna pretended to go to the bathroom, while Itona walked over to Ryoko, who recently finished talking to Laxus, asking him for advice on power management.

"My dear partner, have I've told you how you are such a sweet and kind soul today?"

"What's the favor and what do I get in return?" the blonde already knew from his tone that the fighter was asking for a favor, no surprises there.

"An anonymous donation of a month's worth of free mangos, a day of massages, and 25,000 Jewels."

"37,000 Jewels and we closed the deal." both of them shook hands discreetly, Itona continued to tell her the plan. Ryoko sigh, at least you could say she had extraordinarily weird friends.

 _Hours Later 5:42 PM_

"I'm sorry Natsu-nii, any other time I would, but now I have to go out with Wendy and Chelia."

"Please Romeo, if you don't come, Laxus won't fight me!" it was a slightly embarrassing scene, his idol was clinging to his right ankle, crying and pleading to fight with him as a partner.

"Some things never change" commented Lucy, while Levy nodded without looking away from her book, nothing would prevent the fire Dragon Slayer from fighting Laxus one more time.

"Please, I promise you we'll have a whole day of training, just you and me, then we can go fishing with Happy, I'll even make room for you to sleep with us at Lucy's house!

"Hey!" They heard the complaint of the Celestial mage, but it was just ignored.

"Ok, just let me go and tell Wendy and Chelia that I won't be able to go."

"Noooo…the fight is right now, Laxus only gave me five minutes to take you with me. "

"But..."

"Don't worry my fire fellow, I'll take care of it. I'm passing by there since I have to pick up some things in the market, I can give them a message." At the door, was Itona, with a small bag in hand.

"I owe you one, let me record the message in a lacrima... wait, where is Yuna?"

"How should I know? I'm her friend, not her babysitter, hurry up with that thing, I'm in a hurry" Romeo ignored the bad feeling he was getting but he recorded anyways by talking into a unique lacrima. The Earth wizard grabbed it and left, while Romeo was immediately pulled by the scarf by Natsu, to a small underground arena where they were expected.

"Ryoko, what's going on here?" asked Romeo.

"You see, I asked Laxus-sama to give me a few tips on combat, and I explain that to do so I must face someone with a similar magic."

"Besides, I also need to keep my pace up and I'm curious how strong Natsu is now, so I thought a team fight would be the best" Laxus said, it was logical but it was strange that the master's grandson would show so much interest in fighting.

"I'm fired up now!" Natsu was direct, activating his Dragon Force.

"It's simple, the team that goes out of the ring loses, Freed took care of putting runes throughout the area to avoid severe collateral damage, so please…don't hold back." Laxus and Ryoko were covered in electricity, except that the young woman was a shade whiter than the traditional yellow.

"Let's take advantage of this opportunity, Romeo." Spoke Ryoko with a smile, Romeo grinned and with a wave of his arm, he became covered in his newly improved **Emperor's Cloak**. It made Natsu and Laxus curious because for it was a very unusual red color.

"Yeah! Get ready to see that fire trumps electric." They waited for the fall of a drop of water to fall from the ceiling to start the friendly match.

Meanwhile, in a dark Magnolia alley, a few meters from the park, Itona stepped in the darkness and from it, Romeo came out, or instead, Yuna with transformed as the young Conbolt.

"Not bad, even his turnip face is identical."

"It's uncomfortable, but I think it'll be fine." Itona gave her a particular perfume, which simulated Romeo's scent entirely, they had to avoid Wendy's smell factor.

"Make me laugh so hard I die today, alright?" Itona broke the lacrima with Romeo's message in his hand, not concerned about its cost.

"You could bet your ass on that." Yuna walks over to the central tree in the park, four minutes before Romeo was supposed to meet with the girls. Itona jumped to a distant roof to see the action better, regretting not bringing popcorn and a camera.

"Sorry that wait, I hope you haven't waited long" it was Wendy, she had a white dress with pink lines that symbolized the wind, or so she believed, and her hair was tied in a ponytail.

"A 6.8 on my scale," thought Yuna, smiling not to get out of the character.

"Relax, I just arrived, you look beautiful, Wendy-chan."

"Eh?!" The unexpected flattery took the Dragon Slayer by surprise. Now she was all red.

"A single compliment and the panties drop. God, they can't stand anything, Romeo could fuck her right here." Yuna saw in the distance, Chelia running over to them. She wore a blue blouse a little low, like a skirt.

"A 7.1, three-tenths extras for showing off her best qualities." thought the snow mage.

"Well, I'm a minute late, and you're already here. Wendy, are you okay?" asks the God Slayer.

"Nothing, I just told my light blue dragon of the sky how beautiful she looks, just like you, my Dark Sky Angel." Romeo's words flowed out like a poem and made smoke come out of the heads of the Sky Duo.

"And I thought Romeo would have the passive role, guess I was wrong" suggested that they start walking, although it took them a little while, Chelia decided to talk about something that was bothering her.

"Romeo, what happened on that mission with Yuna? I mean, it's rare that after just doing one mission together, you come back considering her your rival." Wendy nodded to her best friend's question.

"Well...being honest, the mission was so boring that we decided to fight, and she gave me a tremendous beating."

"Really?"

"Yes, in fact, she left me looking like shit, so that's why we stayed the night to sleep, I had to recover. It's important for you to know that I aspire to be able to overcome Yuna, but it will be impossible, her skills are truly legendary! Even with having the elemental factor in my favor." Yuna was having problems not to break out laughing, acting all natural on the outside.

"I see, it seems that you have a lot of respect for her" both of them smiled nervously, bothered so much by praised that Romeo was giving that bitch...upps, we mean Yuna.

"Well, at least she helped you to heal, and give you a room to sleep in, I think I'll talk to her in private when we get back," Wendy said quietly.

"But we did more than that."

"What do you mean?"

"We slept in the same bed" that made Chelia and Wendy stop cold, their eyes darkened and their body tensed, Yuna continued walking, turning back to look at them, pretending not to understand what was going on.

"Where?" ask Chelia, accelerating the pace a little.

"Well, her house was close, and it saved us money."

"What part of her house?" Now it was Wendy, who walked a little faster.

"Her room, then..."

"How big was the bed?"

"Tiny, so much so that I can say that Yuna was on top of me."

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm!" Wendy and Chelia took off running, they sprinted in a straight line before Yuna lost sight of them over the horizon. Yuna had to break the lid off a barrel to stick her head in to laugh, she could hear the background as Itona was just like her, dying laughing.

"And the best part is still missing." she spent her time leaving hints about herself and Ryoko, making Romeo's lovers even more jealous, though she knew how to not to be so obvious. She began heading over to a clearing and by the time she got there it was dusk.

"It's been so long since I've seen a sunset so…at peace." thought the snow-wizard, remembering the few happy moments she has lived, sadly, they were cut off by the feeling of two hands holding onto her arms.

"Romeo... before we leave."

"We want you to know something significant for us." It seems that they had agreed on confession at the same time, they begin to approach to her face, with the explicit intention of her having to choose who to kiss.

"Fuck this shit! Lesbianism is not my thing!" thought Yuna frightened, she did not expect this.

''I love... ''

''I love... ''

"I'm gay!" Romeo shouted loudly, silence swept through the clearing, with Wendy and Chelia in total shock.

"Eh?!"

"I'm sorry, I know that both are in love with me, and I really appreciate it, but I like men, it's nothing personal." the faces of the sky duo were a portrait for Yuna.

"Well, I have to go to a gay sauna, meet me tomorrow in the Guild to give me your thoughts, okay. Goodbye!" Yuna ran into the forest, leaving alone the poor girls. She got into a cave where Itona waited, she reverted back to her original form, they looked at each other for a few seconds before exploding in laughs, hugging each other for the success of the prank.

"Tell me you still have your bet on it?" asked Yuna, Itona showed her a ticket, where they bet 450,000 jewels that tomorrow there would be a great revelation.

"For making us rich" Itona raised a bottle of root beer to toast.

"Bullshit, cheers for our Romeo coming out of the closet!" they both made a toast, they couldn't wait until tomorrow.

"For that reason..."

"... We accept your decision, and hopefully, we will keep our friendship." The words of the sky duo took the guild in shock, but Romeo was the affected the most, he was utterly blank.

"Uh... I uh…Hmm" was the only thing that Romeo could say.

"I always knew he was hiding something."

"I already knew." were the background comments of some members.

"Not like a big surprise, since his childhood, it was pretty noticeable that Romeo was going to be gay," commented Cana sad, after all, she lost her bet.

"See that! It should be impossible for someone with a dick to ignore two beautiful maids, to be honest, I expected Freed to confess that first" said Mirajane crestfallen, there goes one of her beautiful ships.

"No matter your sexual orientation Romeo, we will support you." said the master firmly

"Stop! Oh my god, everyone stop! When did I tell you I'm gay?!" Romeo angrily screamed out, failing to control himself.

"In the afternoon, when we're going to confess to you at sundown, you discovered that we had feelings for you, and then you said you were gay!" Chelia said, trying to hold back from crying, along with Wendy who seemed at the point of bursting into tears.

"What walk?! I told Itona to tell you I couldn't go. Natsu wanted to team up to fight with Laxus and Ryoko, and I was about to apologize to both of you when started talking about all of this!" replied Romeo offended. It was when he heard a couple of dry laughter coming from the bar, he turned to them with a grim look, of course, she smiled brightly with a bag of money in her hands.

"What? It's for charity, besides our reputation will go up when everyone knows we have a guild with so much…sexual diversity" said Yuna gracefully, she couldn't stand it anymore and threw herself to the ground dying of laughter.

"How did you do it?" asked Romeo quietly, trying to hold back his wrath.

"You see when Yuna overheard that Chelia and Wendy invited you out for a walk she knew she could trick them since she knows transformation magic. Itona threatened me, so I convinced Laxus to help me practice my magic with a team fight with Natsu and you. Itona managed to copy your essence into a perfume, so Wendy couldn't tell it wasn't you. It was all Yuna's plan, I'm really sorry." said Ryoko apologizing repeatedly, even though she was laugh inside of her, but still want to be in good terms with Romeo.

"He likes dick, so now you took out off the field Yuna, haha!" Itona could barely speak with laughter, hitting the bar with force. Romeo thrusts his fist out shooting a little of his crimson flames, narrowly missing Yuna. She stopped laughing, as his fire scorched the wood bar top beside her, but she was still smiling.

"Watch the good side leech, so now you know that Wendy and Chelia love you, make a decision." People on the street saw a crimson flame destroying a small portion of the roof of the guild, but quickly ignored it, it was common at this time of day.

"That's the attitude." Yuna had moved Romeo's arm upward, deflecting his attack to the roof.

"If you want to hurt me, go ahead, but first, good luck with deciding your girlfriend."

"...Oh" a connection of neurons made Romeo realize something, turning slowly towards the sky duo "Are really in love...with me?" to Wendy and Chelia took a few seconds to stop what happened, blushing, now he knew, and not in the way they expected.

"Sigh...I think we have no choice, after all this." Chelia walks to Romeo, standing in front of him.

"Romeo Conbolt, I love so much, for many things you have done for me, please accept my love." Wendy took a deep breath, couldn't stay behind any longer either.

"I know we took time to know each other, but it did not take me long to realize the extraordinary person you are. I love you Romeo, and nothing would make me happier to show you my love" both of them smiled with sincerity, leaving the highest dilemma that Romeo would find himself in so far

"Uh...".

"Hurry up drama queen. We want a damned ending today" scream a random member of the Guild.

"I'm…ha I don't really know what to say. Uh, I'm sure that it took a lot for you to say that and for Yuna to trample your feelings and make fun of them was so wrong. I guess I should make a confession of my own huh?" Romeo paused for a moment and tried to build up his courage for a definitive answer.

But nothing would come out. Seeing two unbelievably amazing girls with their hearts poured out made it too difficult for him to choose one and break the other's heart.

"I..."

"...Let's discover it in another moment, go back to our business." the voice of Yuna resonated in his head, she connected a strong flying kick to his head, breaking through the wall, and ended up standing on the lake behind the guild.

"Bitch. I swear to God! If you kick me through one more wall and onto another body of water, even a fucking puddle, I will kick your lily-white butt!"

"I just level up the drama, besides, it is no the right moment" said Yuna, doing the gesture of silence, still smiling, while in her left hand start to concentrate magic "How about we do a clash of magic?. All our emotions in one single attack".

"Oh! I want to join too!" said Itona excited ran over them, Ryoko uses her magic to be there in a second, proving that she also wanted to participate.

"You can walk on water?!" said Happy in shock, ignoring what they were talking about.

"Well, let's do this, I'll send all of you to Bosco!" in the left hands, the Black Harmony team members accumulated magic, Romeo with did not notice how his purple flames changed color to a dark blue, prepared, the fours of run into a mid-point.

" **Purple Flames: Infernal Burn!** "

" **White Fury!** "

" **Zeus's Sin!** "

" **Collateral Impact!** "

The impact was so fast. It did not give time to someone from the guild to intervene. They could only see the light of several colors in the center of the lake, the expressions on the four young mages reflected that none would give up. They roared out as they blasted out their magic to overwhelm the others. It created an enormous explosion of colors that generated a shockwave, sending a large wave of water to crash against the cliffs of the guild. Those who stood and watched protected themselves by covering their heads with their arms as water drenched them.

"Where are they?!" ask Gajeel, astonished by the amount of power coming from those brats.

"Master, an S-Class mission is lost!"

"What?!" Screamed Makarov in shock, there was no doubt it was them. He knew those kids would be another headache.

* * *

A/N: Well, this chapter was kind interesting to do it, romance scene is not my strength, hope you are satisfied with this chapter, the next chapter will take time since I want to update my other fics, what I can say now, will introduce another member of BH team and the main "villains". Thanks for the support, wait for your reviews and favorites, can express about this fic (of course with education), thanks for _**Conbolt is Fire**_ for helping with the translation (In case you still don't know my first language isn't English, is Spanish), please check his works, also, for some reason I don't know, this fic enter to a community focus on Romeo fics " **Romeo Conbolt: Standing Tall Amongst the Giants of Magic",** is another good option, thanks and see you soon, kuna out

Answering reviews of the last chapter!:

 **Greg27: Glad you like it, about the collaboration, please give me time to think about it.**

 **Iket45: Here is more, thanks for the support**

 **Aquacharles: Thanks, takes a lot of imagination and explanation to do it well, but " _Colbolt is on fire"_ helps me with that parts, hopefully, ****your word became true about this fic :)**


	4. Chapter 3

**Originally written by: kunashgi448**

 **Revised by: Conbolt is Fire**

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Never believe in the original plans**

 **.**

January 31 X792, Tree of God Mental Hospital, Seven

"Another quiet night, but I'm dying to go to sleep."

"I don't know what I was thinking when I offered to spend New Year's celebration here," this was the conversation between two nurses, alone at the desk on the fourth floor of a hospital, struggling not to fall asleep and finish the paperwork that night.

"Fuck that brat, it's too late and he just keeps playing with that ball," said one of the annoying nurses, the noise of bouncing resonated in the building. It could end up waking another patient and they did not know how much time it was going to take to sedate them again.

"Leave it to me" her companion began walking down the aisle until reaching a gold door, room 748. She opened the grid that allowed her to peer inside and see him. "It's bedtime."

"I'm bored." was the only answer of that young man, who in spite of his chained hands, played with that little ball.

"If you keep that up, I'll have to take that toy away."

"..." Angry at being ignored, the nurse opened the multiple locks on the door, committing his biggest mistake, the last one he would ever make.

"I'm sorry, I was just pretended to be bored" The young man broke the chains with an unusual facility, nailing a plastic fork into the nurse's throat, preventing him from screaming by plugging his mouth.

"...How..." near death, he saw several pieces of clips hidden in under the bed, the proof that they had fallen into his trap.

"Thanks for everything, but I have New Year's resolutions that I must do" he spoke in a plain monotone voice, the young man left the room as if nothing had happened. Terrified at the sight of the bloody young boy, the other nurse called the emergency line.

"Quick, a patient has escaped from his cell...Oma Naito" in hearing that name, the hospital security forces did not hesitate to deploy to the central floor.

"Young Naito, I will ask you to turn back and return to your cell" spoke an officer, who seemed to be the leader.

"No" replied Oma with a smile, extending his right hand, raising the alarms of the guards, who pointed his guns, what they did not expect, was that a large metal door to fly from the side, crushing two guards against the wall like ants.

"What's going on?!"

"Ah, it's good to have the family together again" the officer saw that fugitive, who somehow cracked open a safe made of metal, that held two pistols, one of silver and the other of gold.

"Didn't the report said he didn't possess any magic?!

"That's what it says in his capture report!"

"Who is this monster?!"

"Oh, someone new. In that case, let me introduce myself." Oma began to slowly walk towards them.

"Fire!" A large number of bullets were fired towards him, but for some reason, they were diverted out of the way.

"Fuck this! I'm out of here! "

"My name is Oma Naito, but please" several shots rang out and ripped through the heads of the guards, but just in the entrees, not a centimeter more "just forget me."

"Damn...ah" The doctor and director of the hospital tried to escape, but one bullet pierced both legs stopping him cold. Oma pulled him up from his hair, drawing a scalpel to his hand, near the doctor's eye.

"Allow me to perform an experiment with you," asks Oma with innocence, just the sound of his voice was as traumatic as seeing him.

"How can you use Metal magic?!"

"I lied, just like everyone else in this place. Now, open up for the choo-choo train. Say ahh…" He dug the scalpel into the doctor's eye and began to whisk it like he was beating eggs. A loud cry was heard in that isolated place. A few minutes later Oma came out in his blood-stained prisoner's uniform, almost swimming out of that moat of corpses.

"Well, well, well...Happy New Year to all in the board game" Oma was standing on a tree, watching the fireworks of a village in the distance. Wearing his broken green scarf, he enjoyed a snack from a cluster of dirty grapes. He turned his gaze to the right, there was a vast hole where the prison for girls should be, someone should say a prayer.

"This world...is nothing. It is boring." Bringing a bloody grape to his mouth, the flavors swirled on his tongue combining to create a burst of bitter tang. A demented grin stretched across his face, at the thought of his only New Year's desire.

January 9th X793, 3:52 PM

An enormous explosion of bright white light broke the tranquility of that forest, sending four young men flying in different directions.

"Ahh...that kind of hurt" Rising from that little hole where Romeo was lying in, he began to appreciate something immediately. This was not the lake they were moments ago, much less close to Magnolia forest.

"Come on, let do it again!" He could hear the voice of Itona nearby, on the trail that his body had left. Upon reaching the center he met up where Yuna and Ryoko were.

"Yuna, where are we?" asked the blonde, just as bewildered as he.

"Mhh, if all went well...we should be about 80 miles from the border with Seven, and the place of our next mission," Replied the white hair girl, ignoring the expression of surprise from both mages.

"What?!"

"I stole this S-class mission, and to cover our escape, Yuna created this plan, even including this secondary magic to bring us here" Itona pointed out a sign with one hand, while the other was being used to clean out his right ear.

"And how did you know I was going to join?"

"I know you Ryoko. You would never stop participating in activities with us"

"Ok, then no problem here."

"Don't be so soft!" cried out an annoyed Romeo, he looked over at Yuna, who responded by making the sign of love and peace.

"Yei"

"Can someone explain to me what's going on?"

"As the moss head said, I invested in this mission, and made it better with a bet that we could win and have fun at the same time" commented Yuna as if it were the most normal thing in the world.

"But this is wrong!"

"Let me remind you of something. You admire Natsu and his team, tell me, what was the first mission they took as a team?"

"...".

"What? I can't hear you. "

"A stolen S-class mission."

"Hey Yuna, if you're done disturbing Romeo, let's go. We should be there by nightfall but we won't get there if you don't move your asses!" Itona interrupted them, guiding them with a compass he wore.

"Okay, let's start Black Harmony team's first mission!" Yuna and Itona began to walk east, Ryoko bumped Romeo to help him gain focus.

"If you need to talk with someone normal, I'm here for you." Romeo accepted the help, looking at her with thanks.

"You have no idea, and I'm definitely going to need help in digesting this"

"Move those asses you pair of snails!" cried Yuna from afar, Ryoko understood, wanting to talk about the game and to support him with his new problem.

5:12 PM, Magnolia, Fairy Tail guild

"...Understood?" said Makarov, looking from the bar to team Natsu.

"Yes master, we will catch them before they begin the mission and we return them to the guild so that they receive their corresponding punishment," Erza said firmly, these young people should be punished for breaking the rules.

"I never thought Romeo would be determined to follow in the footsteps of Natsu."

"Yes, I see the irony from a few years ago, seeing how a certain team did the same thing." Max and Laki looked at Natsu, Lucy, and Happy.

"But I didn't want to!" Lucy tried to defend herself, though she knew that she had accepted to get a Sagittarius celestial key.

"I don't see the problem, Romeo and his friends will be able with that mission, they're strong" said Natsu carefree, trusting them fully.

"Don't be a hollow head, you don't remember how bad it was for us the first time? Had it not been for Erza, we would have been finished on Galuna island." Gray answered seriously, causing another fight between them, which was stopped by a dark look of Lucy, this was no time to fight.

"And which mission did they steal?"

"A mission in a border town with Seven. They must defeat a gray giant, a demon similar to that defeated Erza in the Magic Games" responded Mirajane to the doubt of her younger sister.

"Stealing secret missions is not for men!"

"No one cares about your silly comments" The group ignored the dispute between Elfman and Evergreen, while some thought back to that clash of magic between the four young mages.

"When Romeo returned from that mission, I felt a sudden increase in his magic, similar to the others in his group..."

"...And it was that energy that allowed them to sneak out during that fictitious fight" was the thought apparently shared by Makarov and Erza.

"Something happens, Makarov-dono?"

"Jura-sama, Lyon," said Sherry to see the two most essential wizards of Lamia Scale.

"We have a situation; Romeo and his team stole an S-class mission."

"Haha, I don't know why, but this reminds me of some equally irreverent group"

"Could stop looking at us! We did it only... three times" Lucy did not like to have that reputation, but it could not be avoided.

"What are you doing here Lyon?" Asks Gray to Lyon with annoyance.

"Nothing, just taking advantage of the trip to visit and see my dear Juvia"

"You better stay away from her!"

"Gray-sama" Gray kicked his brother in ice magic away from Juvia and hugged the water wizard, which caused her to get lost in her fantasies.

"I will when I see a ring on her finger" Gray blushed, and poor Juvia's mind exploded, imagining their wedding.

"Will you two stop being depressed? The faster we find him, the faster we will know his answer." Carla tried to get Wendy and Chelia to talk, but her stern expression was not the best for these cases.

"Did something happen?" Sherry whispered to Jura and Lyon what happened a few hours ago, who could not hide their surprise in the matter.

"In any case, we must move, perhaps we can intercept along the way" commented Erza as she was trying to calm everyone.

"Can I come with you?!"

"Chelia…"

"I'm sorry Wendy, but I want to be present when he answers our feelings" Wendy shook her head, she understood perfectly.

"In that case, I request to accompany them in the same way," said Jura, because he could not hide his curiosity.

"No problem, it's better to have two class S wizards if something goes wrong" Gray did not like it because he would have to endure Lyon.

"Are you and Gajeel coming with us?" Happy askes Lily.

"No, Gajeel must fulfill a promise to Levy to go on a mission with her team and Juvia. Apparently, both want to spend more time together." as it happened in those groups of girls, Levy and Juvia would give each other advice from how finally date Gajeel and Gray, though they would have to do it in secret.

"I'll take care of that brats when they arrive" whisper Gajeel resigned, reading the mission board and seeing a mission to defeat some bandits in a village outside of Crocus.

"Onwards to another adventure!" Team Natsu and the Lamia Scale Trio went to the train station heading for the border, to stop Black Harmony.

"Aren't you worried about your son?" asked Waka to Macao, who remained calm even with all that was going on.

"Of course I am, I'm his father, but...I'm also sure that this is something that Romeo wants." Wakaba looked at him strangely, perhaps his age was already affecting him, or he did not know anything happening to Romeo that his best friend would be calm too.

10:26 PM, just outside the village of Carpi, Fiore.

"Give me that, witch!"

"Never, I better at fishing than you!"

"Last time you only caught a frog!"

"Oh, but you still ate it though!" Yuna and Itona fought for control of the fishing rod, looking for their next dinner. While Romeo set up the campfire, and Ryoko began to eat a mango she found on the way.

"Tired?"

"I don't remember the last time I walk so much, thank God I can talk to someone normal," said Romeo sitting next to her, clearly exhausted, because putting up with Yuna was a lot, and apparently Ryoko was the same with Itona.

"Same... did you want to talk about, you know?" he immediately understood what she meant, so they began to whisper.

"What do you know?"

"Not much, Itona recruited me as his partner for a game, but he said he didn't know the exact details and that we had to wait to know more." Apparently, they didn't really know much, so they should wait to know what the game is.

"And how you met Itona?"

"You see, I ran away from home because of some pretty serious family problems, I was so depressed I didn't realize that a rapist had followed me with this tool to prevent my magic. Itona rescued me and asked if I wanted to go on an adventure with him. So, I said yes."

"Whoa."

"Then he hit myself in the stomach, leaving me unconscious" the expression of Romeo changed from one of admiration to one of annoyance "I want to think that it helped me to awaken the fourth origin because my magic increased dramatically when I woke up."

"Perhaps the fourth origin can only be awakened with a blow or a stab?" He thought to himself.

"How did you and Yuna meet?" asked Ryoko now.

"I met her when I was walking down an alley, she managed to force me to go on a mission with her, we did it with ease. Then we had a little dispute that ended up with stabbing a rare sword through my chest, opening up the fourth origin." The blonde just nodded nervously, understanding that Romeo had a more aggressive encounter, she removed the shell of her mango and started to eat it.

"Hey, Ryoko"

"Hmm?"

"What do you think of...killing bad people?" The Thunder wizard knew that this question tormented him, she swallowed a piece of mango and began to think.

"It's a controversial issue. I don't think much about it. It is as if my mind decided that if it is worth taking someone's life, it is a matter of ethics."

"Ethics?"

"Something like that, the ethics of Yuna and Itona could be to kill people with no possibility of changing. Other people may draw the line at even being a thief, it's very personal for everyone. For me, I still do not where that line is." was her sincere reply. Romeo was meditating on her thought. Where would he draw his line?

"They may be somewhat abrasive, but know that Yuna and Itona are good people. When it comes to Yuna, I expected her more...unstable"

"Didn't you know her before?"

"No, Itona talked about her before, you'll understand how easy is to imagine someone like that." there was a silence for a few seconds, but even so Romeo wanted to talk about something with her.

"...Could you give your point of view on what happened today." Seeing that it was a serious subject, Ryoko put down the mango besides her and looked him in the eyes.

"I can tell you plainly, though I've only known them for one day, both are deeply in love with you, the real question is, how do you feel?" The rainbow fire wizard looks down, trying to answer that question.

"It's hard, I've known Wendy since I was six years old, and she spent seven years frozen in time, in theory, a relationship with her is acceptable and it's would be with my role model.

"..."

"Chelia, well, I'll admit things have been… sudden between us, even so, we share tastes in common, and despite being somewhat a dick, she has a really good body, what should I do?!" he felt a slight blow on his forehead, Ryoko had struck him with her finger.

"You are really in a difficult situation, but in love, you should consider your feelings first. You shouldn't make your decision based on how the other will feel, this is your life, your heart, use this...adventure to reflect on it." Romeo saw the smile that the blonde gave and he stopped poking at the campfire, ignoring the loud cracking noise he had generated by throwing the stick into the fire.

"You're right! I need to stop regretting and focusing on everyone else's feelings, thank you very much...Ryoko?" at the moment when Romeo realized that in his excitement he kicked her mango, ruining it. He almost gasped, the sinister smile combined with Ryoko's electricity, it was at this moment knew, he fucked up

"Let's take advantage to make something clear about my precious mangos."

"Ah...Ryoko, I'm sorry-"

Itona and Yuna had managed to fish a couple of big fish, out of nowhere, thunder falls on the fishes, cooking the dinner.

"Eh, lighting? It's a clear night." Yuna looking at the sky.

"It seems that Romeo learned in a hard way, never to mess with Ryoko´s mangos" Itona pointed out the great thunderclap that had come from the camp.

"Really?"

"Yes, I also learned it the same way, Ryoko is an angel, until you mess with her mango."

"I'll keep it in mind when I see a mango. I don't want to die that way" Yuna and Itona returned. The fighter brought another mango from a nearby tree, calming the cry of his partner, while the snow wizard ate her fish, warming her hands with the heat that came off of Romeo's now electrocuted body.

"Everyone is sensitive about something." It was the collective thought, after a quick supper, and persuading everyone to sleep in the same tent, the first day of the team's mission came to an end.

January 10 9:04 AM

"Then, by these documents, I can confirm that despite your shortage, the four of you in front of me are S class wizards?"

"Don't doubt it old man" Yuna was in front of the mayor of that town, analyzing the documents that were given to him to authenticate their accreditation as S class wizards.

"Hey..."

"Do not strive to ask, I have no idea either," whispered Itona, who did not know where Yuna had gotten those documents, especially of such good quality.

"Well, everything seems to be in order, I'll be brief, two grey giants have been prowling the area, destroying several farms around."

"I apologized for the interruption Mr. Mayor, but on the mission request, it says just one giant" speak Ryoko, pointing out the part where it is established to eliminate a giant, not two.

"I apologize for this, but we have reports that a second giant appeared four days ago, if they continue with the work, we would not mind tripling the reward."

"Not at all, just tell us where they are, and we'll kick their asses."

"Yuna, you're with the mayor, moderate your language" whispers Romeo, he did not want to leave a bad image of the guild because of her.

"It's ok, the last sighting was in the early morning in the hills bordering Seven, but we are sure they're still on Fiore's side." After that meeting with the mayor, the team went to the mountains. In their journey they saw signs of those giants, making Romeo more nervous, but at the same time he knew, it was an excellent opportunity to try his new skills.

"Okay, the path leads us in here...you have to be kidding me?!" Yuna, the founder and apparent leader of the team, found a giant lying on the ground, pale, dead.

"It seems that nature took care of one of them" commented Itona, he did not know whether to be cheerful or disappointed.

"I don't think it was a natural death." Ryoko touched the giant's skin, concentrating his magic "He was killed, his electric impulse was cut off and he's too young to die from natural causes."

"God damn it! I wanted to kill him!" She sounded like a little girl making a tantrum, Yuna kicked the body, annoyed that someone had killed this giant before her.

"Anyway, there's still one more," Romeo said, trying to calm his partner's anger.

"Only if someone has not killed the other one already."

"Leave me alone!" The cry of a child shattered the team's calm, it came out of a nearby cave. They see a knight woman with full-armor, held tightly the hand of a child, who protected some herbs.

"Stealing is a serious sin, you must pay."

"No! My little sister is sick! She needs them!" Came the cry of the desperate child, from the pain in his arm.

"Put him down. I'll pay for what this little boy stole" Ryoko approached calmly, showing the money.

"Do not meddle in the affairs of God, young lady."

"God would not allow a follower to hurt kids" The woman threw the child to the ground, and connected a blow to Ryoko, who was blocked with her arms, causing no damage to her.

"A sinner has no right to doubt the actions of the shepherds of God, prepare for the punishment that awaits you." The knight had every intention of killing the boy with a blow to the head, but someone stopped her arm mid-swing.

"Itona!" Romeo turns to his side where he was a second ago. He moved so fast.

"Let him take care of it, she was looking for a fight anyways." Yuna seemed calm about the matter, but she was more interested in finding the other giant, Itona threw the women knight a few meters, focusing his attention on the child.

"Good, only external wounds."

"Ignoring my presence, who strikes first wins the battle!" the knight hit the Earth wizard in the face, his body bounced on the ground and in a flash, the knight appeared above him and slammed her fist into his stomach. The force creates a crater of two meters below him.

"Pathetic." The woman reached down to grab him by his collar but she saw his eyes suddenly open and before she could react she took a punch to her chest, creating a cloud of dust. Her feet dragged across the ground as she tried to stay on her feet a few yards away from where they had begun.

"What...?" she saw a shadow below her and was surprised as Itona erupted from the ground, connecting his right fist into her jaw, sending her body crashing into the nearby trees.

"Well...it would be boring to punish you if you don't show resistance, sinner" Itona dashed to her and connected a kick in the abdomen, destroying the knight's armor. It fell to the ground shattered, revealing her belly and her breasts in the air.

"Ah! That armor was nothing to me, I've hardened my skin so your fists will no longer hurt me, now what—" Itona connect a clean punch in her belly, with such force that it almost crosses through the body, they could see how she vomited blood as it flowed out of the holes of her helmet.

"You left me no choice, you hurt two innocent souls in this world" he withdrew his fist from the woman's body, leaning his body to the left, leaving the body to flop to the ground, dying "that's the real sin."

"What a brutal force."

"And you haven't seen anything leech, most Earth Wizards focus on long-distance attacks, Itona is the opposite. Even with my snow armor, I would never go unscathed from a punch of his." Romeo recognizes Itona's strength, in truth, with the particular group he was with now they were all strong, even with the matter of lack of personal restraints to killing.

"Guys, I think we have several problems" Ryoko look back, where a dozen knights with the same religious emblem on their shields.

"So many knights but I think they are now short one." The ground trembled, revealing the arrival of a grey giant, attracted by the concentration of magic in the place.

"Ryoko, take the child and leave him in a safe place, come back as fast as you can. "

"Roger that" activating her Thunder Armor, taking the child and vanished in a flash.

"Romeo and Itona, take care of those religious lunatics, and please, do not die crushed by that thing."

"And you're going to sit down and do nothing?" a shot of energy forced Itona to jump towards his companions, revealing a purple-haired boy, with what looked like a prison uniform with dry blood stains, he took the helmet off the woman, touching her cheek.

"What a waste of a woman. Why are the ones with most beautiful bodies always the ones with the most rotten minds?" His tattered scarf blew in the wind as he grabbed a grape, wiped it with the blood that came out from the lips of the dead woman, and ate it.

"I'd like to play with this crazy friend over there," said Yuna with a smile, she ran over to another section of the forest.

"Yuna!" Romeo evades a knight's attack and answering with a kick to his back.

"Relax my fire fellow, nothing will happen to Yuna, she knows how to deal with mad people." Itona took a stone and managed to connect it against the head of a knight who came on horseback "Boom. Headshot."

"Ryoko better hurry, we need support" both boys jumped out of reach of the giant's arm, who did not distinguish anyone, suddenly something blocked the light from the sun. They watched as someone with an ax hit the ground, and then create an explosion 5 meters around, they appreciated the fire as another man cut with his claws through several knights.

"How much money do you charge for future predictions?" Ignoring the sarcastic question, Romeo analyzed the possible allies. A girl with a childlike appearance, crimson hair picked up in a ponytail, amber eyes, a brown jacket over a pink shirt, red skirt, long dark stockings, and purple slippers, holding a bronze-colored ax. The man of about 25 years, black hair, and ears that resemble those of a dog, his sclera is black, and his irises are blue. He wears a gray cloak of fur with a black shirt and white pants with a black design down the legs, paired with gray boots.

"A loli with a giant ax and a man with dog ears, now I have seen everything in this life" comments Itona, although both had to re-focus on the other enemies.

"Master Himiko, should we help those young people?" asks the dog man to the girl.

"What a drag...fine, we're going to help them Jing and then we'll go for Oma" after that, they went separate ways, the priority was to end the knights, then they'd go for the giant.

Very close to where the battle between the knights and giant, Yuna ran with her sword made of snow to slice Oma, dodging his shots, she managed to cut some of his abdomens, in response, she received an energy shot in the face, but now he could barely stand.

"No doubt, that is an elemental armor, given by awakening the fourth origin, you are another player." Snow and metal fell to the forest floor, they would not serve much in this quarrel, the fringes of both covered their eyes, but they did not hide their smiles.

"It's a pleasure, too bad the game hasn't started yet, but at least, we can play for a while" they both pointed their weapons at each other, with a psychotic smile, the contours of both eyes were black, Yuna's orange eyes against Oma's purple eyes.

"Let's begin" Both have snapped, aching for this fight.

"All is in order here, though I'm bored not participate with my future friends" A shadow far from where the incident is happening, was communicating what is going on with his friends. They had already formed a temporary team and it was clear that soon an event will rise in Fiore, unlike none before.

* * *

 **Omake: The secret files of Black Harmony 1**

"Hello dear readers, hope you have a good day, I am Ryoko Tingel, your host for this little presentation, let´s welcome our first guest, Yuna Toketsu"

"Sup" respond Yuna, reaching her feet on the table.

"We have some question for you"

"Shoot them"

"First of all, what is the elemental armor?"

"Simple is an armor made by magic that covers all your body on the element you poses, can provide protection, speed, strength, creation, etc. Of course is vital that the user unlock the fourth origin to access this spell" respond Yuna, playing with a snowball.

"Interesting, now, if you don't mind, we have an anonymous guest who wants to ask something"

"Oh, hello mysterious shadow" greeting Yuna to the shadow that was hidden in a white curtain.

"Hi, my question is, is necessary to unlock the fourth origin with a blow or a stab of somehow who already has it?"

"Obviously not, in theory just put the hand on the abdomen area and cast the spell, but is too funny to see their expression, thinking they gonna die, just like expression Romeo, was hilarious".

"How did you know it was me?!" Romeo broke the curtain, clearly surprised.

"Who ask such stupid question, besides, that ugly scarf makes you easy to recognize, such fanboy of Natsu"

"I am not!"

"Look over there, is Natsu having a badass moment against bandit"

"Where?!" Romeo turned excited, only to receive a blow from a snowball, which unusually left him with a bump on his head.

"Who the fuck hides a metal ball in a snow?!" Romeo screamed indignant, holding the metal sphere

"As if you did not know me, fuck with the questions, snow war!" Yuna's magic covered in snow the recording set.

"Thank you very much for reading this short section of questions, if you have any questions, do not hesitate to leave it in the comments, but let's be honest, nobody will do it, so leave that work to our lazy author" Ryoko spoke, now wearing winter clothes, with some warm tea in her hands, having Romeo and Yuna throwing snowballs at each other behind.

"Cheers for our broken friendship!" shouted Itona coming out of nowhere, drinking a bottle of root beer, unintentionally, stepping on something "Oh no".

"Thanks for the support friends, we wait for you in the next chapter" smiled Ryoko, ignoring with a thunder knocking her friends, who could see their souls leave their bodies **"Long life to mangos".**

* * *

 **A/N: Being short, thanks for the support, hope the chapter and the little Omake, next chapter sure will be longer and have more action, wait for your reviews and favourites, also, thanks to Conbolt is Fire for being my beta and help me with the grammar, please go to his profile and check is work, well, see you on the next chapter, kuna out.**

 **.**

 **Responding to reviews:**

 **chaosphoniex123: Thanks, glad you like it.**

 **DanTra12: Pues no fue agua, su portadora saldra pronto, y sobre tu pregunta, acutalmente no superan al Equipo Natsu (mas Juvia, Gajeel, Laxus y Mirajane), solo los superan en tener mas poder magico, pero el futuro es incierto.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Important Note: This chapter maybe not have the same quality as the latest chapters, referring on the English translation, I use a program called "Grammarly" so please, ask for your compression, when I solve this problem, I will re-update the chapter.**

 **Author: kunashgi448**

 **Revised: Conbolt is Fire**

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Just a warm-up**

.

 ** _¨A psychologist may be able to understand with work a disturbed mind. However, the madman will always look for another to listen, argue, and kill himself, that is life¨_** _a bastard who believed is a philosopher._

.

.

.

A laughter, a synonym of happiness or pure grace, endowed with the living beings with more excellent use of reason, however, these ones denoted an unbridled pleasure, of course, both were broken.

"Haha, it was a long time I do not have so much fun" Yuna ran to her opponent, deflecting Oma's bullets.

"The feeling is mutual" Oma let her get to him, leaving a wound on his right arm, responding with a shot to the left leg of it.

"That hurt" they both smiled that their opponent's blows hit his face, sending them both to their original potions.

"Ha, thank you for making me bleed, had been months that nobody could get me bleed" Yuna wiped the blood out of her cheek.

"Shit, either you're too strong, or you haven't faced someone like me," the gunman responded gracefully, so long as he felt no pain, and it was a feeling he had missed.

"Let's play with magic, **White Fury!** " Yuna created a blizzard, which Oma can easily dodge a jump, responding with gunfire, Yuna ran to his side, avoiding the bullets.

"If logic is imposed..." he kept running until heard that noise, the white sound of a gun without ammunition "... soon you will run out of bullets!" Yuna used a tree as an impulse, jumping straight towards the target, but seeing as he smiled out of nowhere, knew she make a wrong move.

" **Metal molding, action 5, Power weapon** " The silver pistol deformed in his hand, creating a more elongated weapon, a kind of shotgun, getting shot in the face.

"Metal molding and infinite ammo, what's cool?" Oma fell near the crater where Yuna had fallen. However, an explosion of smoke covered the area.

"It's foolish to say your abilities to the enemy."

"I've always been an air head...mist eh?" Oma could see nothing, it was all gloom, leaving himself body unprotected.

"Don't tell me is all that you have?!" Yuna appeared, cut him off, and disappeared, repeating the same process varies times, but he remained motionless.

"Nope, I just wanted to remember the real pain," Oma responded smiling to nothing, his shotgun went on metal batting, pushing up, connecting to Yuna's jaw, who, with his body, destroyed the fog.

"Tch...I won't be able to eat today. "

"You think the human mind attacks without a clear parameter, even in this state, we are prey to our goal," replied Oma smiling, with all his clothes full of cuts, Yuna spat a little blood, with his head bloodied but still smiling.

"That's going to be done" Yuna created a more snow sword, creating a couple of snowclones.

"True" returning his weapon to its original form. However, both Oma iris acquires viewpoint. A circle split into four parts and a center, his eyes " **king eye** "

"..." That was his mind running towards the other, Yuna threw a sword straight, Oma shot two bullets, rubbing both, of course, because that attack was not for them, but for intruders, the sword was stuck in the throat of a knight, while the bullets pierced another's knight eyes.

Being carried away, both dealt attacks for a few seconds, Oma quickly destroyed the clones, those did not matter, so they opted for a better blow, cradled their magic in their weapons. Unfortunately, Some religious bastards put on in the middle.

"Screw you" said both, commissioned their magic attacks on the knights, who disappeared from this world. The dust was gradually cleared after the explosion. Oma was lying on the ground, aiming his loved guns to the head of Yuna, while she was on her knees, placing her sword a few inches from the metal wizard's neck.

"I wonder if I shot you now, will I win?" asked the guy curiously.

"No, by the inertia of the sharp sword, we both die, it would only be a matter of microseconds" they both seemed very calm and to taste, they took advantage of the last second to, but the giant's arm forced them to move.

"Well, it's time to..."

"Hey" out of nowhere, a girl jumping from a bush, tapping Oma on the head with the handle of her ax, even if only to catch his attention.

"Come on Himiko-chan, don't get into this" Oma turned around, returning his eyes to normal.

"Oma idiot, you left me alone."

"Don't start with your ridiculous tantrums. I'm having fun."

"Pervert"

"Ah, you look so childish with your weird faces" Yuna was missed and somewhat disgusted, was not a fan of seeing moments of affection.

"You chose a girl like your partner?"

"Partner?...not know what you mean, she chose me" the snow wizard shook her head, now without the black contours.

"And who is she?"

"It is my new playmate" Himiko sigh, to read to send Oma to fly against the trees, and by his expression, it seemed that is so common.

"It's not fair, I'm your playmate, and more now with another girl, explain yourself."

"Ah relax, what do you me to explain-" just started slowly, Oma was hit by several explosions, the girl moved her ax with a face of selflessness, which in a way caused grace.

"Die with your pervy excuses."

"Whoa, they're really rare guys, that's great" Yuna stood by the shock wave of the explosion, only ensuring that his hat did not fly, did not know that it was more curious if a girl had explosive magic, or that their actions do not fit with their facial expressions.

"Yuna!, are you ok!?" turn to her right, seeing Ryoko.

"Nothing serious, did you leave the child safe?"

"Yes, I left him at home. Apparently, he's an orphan" Yuna thought about it a moment, maybe she'll go around.

"And them?"

"Apparently they are also a duo of the game, we have a magnet towards them, which is convenient" Ryoko looked at them confused, with a drop of sweat coming down his neck, seeing how they moved the boy like a rag doll.

"Kill the sinners!" shouted a dozen knights, however, at 500 meters, a magic circle of orange chain asset, exploited the earth and sent them to fly to heaven.

"Whoa!"

"Just use **false step** " said Himiko, as if nothing before the enormous explosion that her trap had caused.

"Ryoko" the blonde nodded, seeing that they were still trying to attack them, in a jump with their armor, connect a blunt strike to each knight.

"Die" one would have managed to hit her with his mallet on his right arm, which was answered by a thunder arm-cross in the neck.

"Cute" Himiko applauded, for Ryoko had left a yellow line, connecting the dots with every blow he had made.

"That must have hurt."

"A little, I can still move it, but when it gets cold, it'll hurt more" Ryoko look at her arm, with a clear sign of injury and some blood.

"Geez, can we kill that thing?!"

"It seems that we have no choice...nobody interrupts my nap".

"In that area are Romeo and Itona dealing with the remaining knights, we must go to help them!"

"..."

"Yuna!"

"I know!, I was thinking of something important" if think about how she shed the carton of milk yesterday is essential, then yes, could not blame her, is the milk mystery.

* * *

 **Meanwhile with Romeo and Itona**

"They must confess before God!"

"I'll do it when I die, but thanks for the fact" Itona take a knight cane to use as a bat, hitting another on the side, sending him to fly away.

"You should stop joking and concentrate on the fight," said Romeo, keeping the distance between the other knights.

"And you let yourself be so annoying" both had to jump to opposite sides, avoiding being postponed by the foot of the giant, who did not distinguish between enemies.

"I've had enough, Romeo, let's make roast chicken" Itona create three great walls of earth, leaving the last remaining knights trapped.

"What am I supposed to do?" asked Romeo strangely.

"Go to the top, create a flare inside, and I'll finish them."

"But..."

"I'm not asking you to kill them, just create enough fire to stifle, and they can't move" it was easier said than done, but they had to finish them already, Romeo use his new ability to run through the walls, get to the edge.

" **Orange fire, Flare** " this was his weakest spell, the orange flames are hot, but it wouldn't kill them.

" **Seismic impact!** " Itona entered the flare, with his arms covered with stones, together with both hands, hitting the head of an enemy, then the ground, which centered a pressure that genre an explosion, seemed to have erupted a volcano. Itona came out of the fire, falling next to Romeo, with his shirt burnt.

"I think it's better to make an elementary combo than a complicated unison raid" commented Itona at his side, hitting his fists with Romeo.

"Whatever you say" answer the rainbow fire wizard, exhausted by the long fight, but it was not over.

"You must eliminate the fallen angels, not your brethren?!" they turned to see an old man, with a white tonic, if logic prevailed, he should be the leader, a kind of mad priest.

"That not the fallen angels were the ones who sought a change before God by his great power? It seems to me that the big guy does well" answer Itona, the bible of the Church of Fiore its commented such fragment.

"Don't try to change history. We are all equal before God!"

"Then why there are not women priests? also, why the woman is supposed to be part of the man and not entrails?" added Romeo, who was never really someone of religion.

"Lies, we are destined to heaven, the matter will never bind us!"

"Seriously, then why you wear gold accessories, and silver armor your friends, look expensive" Yuna was recharged on a tree, if it was to fuck someone, he couldn't miss.

"Enough, kill-" a gunshot hit the man chest, Oma had his hand outstretched with the gun, showing more interest in his wounds.

"That was drastic."

"What? He wouldn't shut his mouth, and I hate religious sermons" It was his excuse, at least he hadn't killed him, Oma shot them at a not-so-vital point, they could choose whether to let him die or not.

"You realize he might know how to stop him" by the expressionless face that boy had, knew he hadn't thought so much.

 **"Roooooooaaaah!"**

They all turned to see how the giant writhed, surrounded by several runes upon his body, decreasing his size to an average monster.

"Auuh...as Oma-kun washout to the leader, the magic that kept him as giant disappeared," said the girl, leaning on her ax, with an expression that screamed for a nap.

"And this is supposed to be the S-class mission?! defeat a mini-giant?!" as if his wish were heard, the monster struck the earth, creating a rain of rubble, taking them low guard, and with high speed, managed to beat them all, forcing the group to take away.

"Well, it doesn't count as an S-class mission, but we can tweak some aspects of our training" Itona smiled, wiping out some blood coming out of his cheek.

"Excuse me, will you support us?" asked Ryoko to Oma and Himiko.

"For you beautiful, I would fight by your side against all Ishgar" Oma was placed next to Ryoko, putting a lock of her hair behind her ear, his partner did not hesitate to pull him from the ear to throw Oma into the ground.

"We'll discuss what happened today later" Ryoko could only keep her smile nervous.

"Hey leech" Romeo turn to see Yuna "Prepare your butt, it will be the first time we do a duo."

"It seems I have no choice" to see how the others approached their companion if he thought well, it might be a chance to see her fight seriously disdains nearby.

"Let's make this" active his **Emperor´s cloak** , but Romeo notices something, the fire surrounded him, it was a mantle of fire.

"Relax, we could say that, we are on" Romeo noticed that a similar magical cloak covered others, could not remember the same moment in his short career as a wizard, it was impossible to deny, this was happiness, was adrenaline.

"Don't stand back," he said to the others, raising his hand, creating a purple flame.

"You talk a lot to be a rookie" said Itona

"I like that energy" said Ryoko

"Mhh, the flaming worm looks confident, I hope you don't get killed" said Oma

"Prove it" said Himiko.

"Let's do it with style" declare Yuna, looking for a second a gleam that came from a tree, oh yes, they were going to look, more with such a spectator, the monster again made the same attack, covering the dusty area.

"Let us begin" Itona and Ryoko ran towards the now small giant, which blocked his physical attack holding the fist of each one, Ryoko move under his body, keeping the right arm of the enemy out, giving the opening to Itona to hit him with a kick in the face.

"Cheat" Yuna ran to tackle the monster, trying to leave a space for Romeo to impact with his fist of fire. However, this was blocked, sending the Conbolt a few feet backward.

"Move faster" Yuna achieve to destabilize the monster, tried to take advantage of the fact that was on the ground to nail a snow sword, but it was hit on the wrist, releasing the sword that was going to the air. Romeo caught the gun in the air, and despite never having used a sword in his life, managed to entertain him for a few seconds, Itona came out of the earth to connect a kick in the Jaw of the monster.

"Think fast Oma" Himiko use her ax as a bat, hitting the monster in the back, generating a small explosion.

"Great game of meatball" Oma together both pistols, tucking a blue charger, his energy bullets, aiming at the stomach and shooting, sending the monster in another direction

"There goes the pass" Ryoko kicked him in the throat, was basically a ball game, the step to Itona, who gave the pass for Yuna, finished the game with Romeo, who joined both hands to hit the monster in the head and send him to collide on the ground. They planned to attack together to kill him, but this one roared, achieving that they lost the balance in the air and hit the ground.

"In the last, well Ryoko, let's try a new combination," suggested Itona to his partner, had already weakened it, now a test dummy.

"Ok" Ryoko disappeared, coming to be behind the ogre, tapping against the ground, Itona sack of the earth a rod of a black color, the blonde came to his side, downloading the energy electrical on that piece of land, keeping a little magic of both.

" **Iron Thunder Lance!** " the rod is nailed to the monster's abdomen, removing several rods of Earth, which, when connected to the Earth, created several rays, traversing his body.

1

"Oma, let's go for that combination" Himiko throw a cartridge of orange ammo, which Oma charge fast.

"Received" the girl managed to detonate a mine that had hidden when she arrived in the area, sending the monster to fly away.

"Enjoy the therapy" Oma shot all his charger to the body of his target, giving in several areas of the body, the bullets are in heat, so the cry of agony was heard loud.

" **Cesium Burst!** " both snapped their fingers, and they could see how the point in heaven exploded into a thousand pieces, but they didn't finish it, that wasn't their job

2

"How could he have endured so much?" asked Romeo in shock at the resistance of that thing.

"It's a tough species with three hearts, well leech, it's our turn" said Yuna, accumulate magic in her left hand

"Fire and Snow are not compatible magic."

"Either Thunder and Earth, or Explosion with the Metal, just shut up and put fire here" could not debate this logic, concentre a little purple fire, and incredibly, both magic merged with relative ease, forming a sphere of light purple color, forming by a liquid similar to water.

"Come on Yuna"

"I like this Romeo" both ran, holding the sphere with one hand each, reaching out to the dying monster.

" **Triple Point Conversion: Sphere!** " the sphere impact on the monster's neck, the sphere shrank, and then release great energy that covered it completely, disintegrated it from the face of the world, only remaining as evidence that traces that the spell leave.

"Ugh" Romeo lay on his knees, utterly exhausted.

"You're wreck" commented Yuna at his side

"Just as you"

"Yeah, I can barely stand" Yuna sat on the ground, looking at the result of there duo attack.

"I must admit that...I've never fought like this before."

"It's a pity this wasn't a completely S-class mission, but hey, life is a fucking bitch, now you're thankful to join this team" Yuna extended her fist to Romeo, without taking her eyes off the front.

"Yes...but I'm still angry about that gay joke, I'm going to get revenge."

"It seems fair to me" Romeo together his fists with hers for a few seconds.

"Good job to both of you."

"Same Ryoko, good combo."

"Fuck, I really need a good bath, and a bottle of root beer" commented Itona, stretching his arms.

"Wow, you guys aren't boring at all!" said Oma, walking beside him, carrying Himiko on his back.

"And she's all right?"

"Yes, it is my punishment for leaving her long ago, if you can say this is punishment...auch, don't bite me. "

"Let me enjoy the peace of the place" whisper the wizard of the explosive element, it was true, there was an unusual calm, the breeze was pleasant, a calm atmosphere, a lament, the birds...a lament? "

"Here" all the young men walked a little way until they gave a fainted man. Apparently one of Himiko's explosions reached him, but it was someone that Romeo knew very well.

"Jason?"

"You know him?" asked Itona, he did not seem to be seriously injured, they not are so ruthless to harm civilians.

"Yes, he is the star reporter of the Sorcerer Magazine, well to the guild every month and a half to conduct interviews and all that," replied Romeo, who was rare in an area so isolated from the capital.

"Well, apparently he still moves" Yuna take a stick to using it from afar, checking if he was breathing.

"By the way, I think we have not presented properly. My name is Ryoko Tingel, Thunder wizard, a pleasure to meet you both" the blonde presented to the two, Oma took her hand delicately and kissed.

"It's a beautiful name. I'm Oma Naito, possessor of metal magic, if you need anything, just ask."

"Uh...thanks "Ryoko wondered how he could maintain such a calm expression, while his partner bitten his right shoulder with such force that it made him bleed.

"Marking your territory, how savage, Itona Liun, Earth wizard, and you little piranha?"

"...Himiko Mayou, I use explosion magic, but I'm better known as a partial use mage" presented Himiko with a tired voice, and tried to suppress a yawn.

"Partial use?"

"It is the special ability to handle various magic or secondary spells of medium level. It is a real rarity. Within ten percents of people able to use magic in Fiore, only one person has such miracle. I must admit that it is the first time I know someone with that ability" admitted Yuna surprised, but then smirk "Yuna Toketsu, Snow wizard, a pleasure to cross path with both"

"Romeo Conbolt, Rainbow Fire wizard, is..."

"Cool!"

"Who is so idiot to shout such nonsense?" asked Himiko partially opening her eyes.

"It wasn't Romeo. It was this ugly zombie."

"Can I finish the zombie?" asked Oma as nothing, pointing his gun at Jason's head, which was avoided by Ryoko and Romeo.

"Thank God, I came here with low expectations for the cake festival, but I found the new generation of Fairy Tail, they saw such cool in their fight against those knights and that giant which then became short!"

"From where you saw us?"

"New generation?"

"More importantly, there is a cake festival? I'm hungry. " Were the questions of Ryoko, Romeo, and Oma respectively.

"Cool! Do you mind if I interview with everyone?, how the team was formed, what are your tastes?, which the master Makarov thinks of you?... "

"Someone will sew his mouth, please" whisper Himiko, covering her ears, try to sleep

"Shh, just add to the title of your magazine for fool and fappers" Yuna grabbed Jason's neck, to put him close and whisper "Black Harmony will give much to talk in the immediate future" quickly, she gave a blow to the neck, to leave him unconscious, ignoring the look of all.

"What? My ears start to hurt. It was like listening to a cow have sex closely."

"I approve it."

"Thanks, Himiko, now we go to the village for our reward" Yuna grab Jason, at least would leave him at his hotel, the rest of the team looked at one moment, they should heal and rest a little, so they followed her to town.

"And what will we do next?" ask Romeo, which occasion that Yuna stopped in the dry, was strange, was the first time Romeo saw her serious.

"Tell me, Romeo, would you prefer? Live in a happy lie inside a bubble, or know the cruel reality that exists in this world, and fight to try to improve it."

"Uh?"

"You said you have questions, well, it is the time."

* * *

January 10 4:32 PM Carpi railway station.

"Blessed land, I will never get on a train in my life."

"Natsu, you always say the same" Lucy is caressing the hair of her best friend, in clear sign of support.

"A quiet town," said Chelia, breathing and feeling the peace of the place.

"It is, and you look at that snowy mountain, it is the natural symbol of the border between Fiore and Seven" they looked at the mountain pointed by Jura, which could be easily seen.

"Is beautiful"

"Let us not lose sight of our mission. We must find them and return to the guild" order Erza, firm that these young people will end up punished. The group walks to enter the village, did not know that there was a food festival, so they had to calm Natsu and Happy to go to swallow.

"Fairy Tail!" they turned to see a gentleman rushing towards them "And Jura-sama!"

"And you are?" ask Lyon, confused by the sudden cry of a man

"I am the mayor of Carpi, Samuel Totti, an honor to have them in my village, all good with your reception?!"

"Yes Mr. Mayor, you see, the reason for our visit is the search of this young people, they stole a class S mission ordered in this town, we come to take them back" said Erza, showing the photos of Romeo and his friends, which the mayor could not hide his surprise.

"Them?!"

"Has seen them? "asked Gray, though that reaction confirmed it.

"How not to know them?! those young people saved the town a few hours ago! Not only they could work with two giants, if not with 350 knights of the sect Black Flower" These surprised all, Black Flower was part of the dark guilds with greater current power, the doubt of as they could with such adversity increased.

"I don't believe it, are they able to overcome such adversities?" asked Lucy to the air, were they really so strong?.

"I apologized for any damage they caused."

"Nothing like that, I worry a little when we send the mission to your guild by the fame of the damage, but they took the danger away, the only alteration that had it was that motto they placed on a wall of the central square "

"Motto?" the mayor took them to the central square, and on one of the walls of the city's cathedral, they saw something written in black graffiti, along with a wolf image that seemed to run.

.

 **'We take far, by way of broken madness, to demons that create pain, we are the saviors, fighting against the worst enemy, you are a black wolf or a demon disguised as the king?'**

 **Black Harmony path pass here.**

"What will that mean?" was the standard question of all.

"They never explained the meaning of this, but we can't deny them that favor," the mayor said, looking at the message.

"Lucy! Oh, you come with your team and Lamia Scale, how cool!"

"Jason?! what are you doing here?" asked the celestial wizard, surprised to find her former partner in the journalist.

"The boss sent me here to report on the region's Cake festival, now that Brad got sick, asked me for the favor. I was bored, but then as I walked through the forest, heard a scandal, and there I got my note of the month, it was so cool!" explained Jason, imagined in his mind the whole process.

"Did you see those young brats fight?" asked the mayor.

"Yes, I even have exclusive photos."

"Sorry to interrupt your amusement, but we really need to find them" speak Erza swears with authority.

"Sure, they're at the orphanage, they were kind enough to donate half of their reward to support the kids, come" Jason guide the group to a two-story building on the outskirts, where you could see that they were partying.

"The gun boy looked great. He must be the strongest."

"Of course not! The girl with the mountain hat is, didn't you see how she moved those snow swords?!. "

"That's nothing, I could see in person as Ryoko-Onne-san is strong, she brought me here in a second, and everyone knows that thunder is the strongest element."

"Fool"

"Mr. Mayor, it's good to see you back...you are."

"Fairy Tail!" The children ran in an avalanche to hug their idols, being Natsu, Erza and Jura those who received the most attention, took a few minutes to greet them, and then ask for Black Harmony.

"They left after taking a picture of the souvenir and watching Jason's videos of the fight" the charge showed a picture hung on the entrance wall, showing all the children surrounding the young team.

"And who are they? "asked Wendy, pointing to the young people on the left side of the photo.

"Aren't they part of the Fairy Tail?" Wendy shook her head "Well, for what I know, are Oma and Himiko, a couple of adventurers of Seven, are good kids."

"Would you like to see my pictures and videos? you're going to be surprised" said Jason, connecting his camera with a lacrima image.

"Aye!" shouted Natsu and Happy at the same time.

"We have no time to lose."

"Come on Erza. I'm curious too" Gray tried to convince Erza, but there was no change.

"Do it quickly" to feel the pressure of his group, she yielded. When Jason activate the connection, they saw images of the battle, little by little, all of them were surprised, in truth they all had skills, Oma´s precision to manage firearms, Himiko´s explosion magic, Ryoko´s speed, Itona´s brutal force, Yuna's instinct and confident. But, above all, Romeo´s bravery and power, but the images of the end was the most shocking part.

"Unison Raid...with opposite magic?!" whispered Lyon, seeing the magic combinations.

"Fire and Snow...Earth and Thunder...Metal and Explosion...how did they do it?" Lucy knew from the books she read with Levy, those magics were very opposite, that achieving a merger was very difficult, not to say impossible.

"Why...with her?" Wendy and Chelia did not care about the attack, but what it meant, as a unison attack needed a strong connection between both wizards, and not only Romeo had succeeded it with Yuna, being theoretically opposite magic. When they tried it with him a short time ago, it did not work, neither with dragon slayer sky magic or wind god slayer magic, their hearts ached.

"Now I have more questions to ask them."

"Look, they come this way" a screaming girl pointed to the street, the whole team went out, seeing as Black Harmony came at full speed on magic skateboards.

"Shit!"

"Get out of the way!"

"Stop now!" order Titania, standing firmly on the road.

"We can't!"

"To hell with this, close your eyes" Oma charged a bullet in his pistol, shot to the ground, creating a cloud of dust, without letting everyone who was close, as the smoke dissipated, were no more.

"They used a transporting spell. I see the magic circle in their skateboards."

"Guys, I think they were not the only ones to disappear," said Lucy, looking at a specific position. On the outskirts, Black Harmony shot out of the doorway, falling to the ground.

"Shit, I forgot the Magnolia train was here earlier today, well, at least the six of us managed to escape for the new mission."

"Eight" reply Himiko, lying on the ground.

"Did you hit your head? We are six" Himiko point forward, showing Romeo to be crushed by...Wendy and Chelia, who catch the Conbolt by his clothes.

"Fuck off!" said Yuna, not only would he have more guests in this new mission but would live a bad novel and uncomfortable moments because of the love triangle of the leech.

"Where are we?" aks Oma, they were on place surrender by mountains, seeing a village near where they are.

"Welcome to Bosco, the kingdom in the middle of a civil war" whisper the snow mage, seeing how a motorcycle came to them.

"My team is moving, what about you, Rabbit?"

* * *

Crocus outskirts 6:01 PM

" **Roar of the Iron Dragon!** "

" **Water Vortex!** "

The last dark wizards fell, it was a relatively easy job, Levy was in charge of handcuffing and incapacitate the already fallen criminals, something that both were accustomed since their little time as part of the magic council.

"Tch, I would have liked to go with Salamander to look for those brats, they didn't give a warmed up" complained Gajeel, clearly disappointed.

"Juvia would also love to go with Gray-sama, but we had to keep this promise," said Juvia happy, had not spent a day and already missed his beloved nudist.

"For sure, we will arrive when they bring them back to the guild, anyway thanks for fulfilling your promise" Levy's smile caused a slight blush in Gajeel, who turned his gaze across his arms, feigning annoyance, an expression that levy made him look cuter.

"All right with them?"

"All right Levy-chan!" responded Jet and Droy at the same time, their job was to calm the people who recently were kidnapped by the Dark Guild, Droy noticed a child crying, reloading in a distant tree.

"Hey, are you okay? You mustn't get too far from us. "

"Ah!, a wicked fat goblin?!" cried the frightened child.

"I'm not an evil goblin. You're safe, look, your knee is hurt, stay calm" Droy had trouble bandaging that wound, as the child kept moving, but in the end he could sell it, using one of his healing plants.

"Ready, the pain should go soon" Droy saw how he stopped crying.

"Thank you very much...but his life was already broken from the beginning" Droy saw the little boy stick a needle in his neck, felt a pain, such that he could not move.

"No matter what your actions...this child, orphaned after his parents sold him, having debts to pay, thanks to the house that you destroyed a few months ago on a mission by accident...he died tortured and in pain" could barely see the man, had used transformation magic to fool him, had he indeed caused such a fate?

" **Iron Dragon Claw!** " the man jumped to dodge the attack, destroying the tree in which he was reloaded.

"Bastard"

"Droy!" Levy and Juvia run to Droy, he was unconscious, but that wound in the neck need immediate attention.

"Jet! Go fast with the soldiers and ask for medical help!"

"Yes" Jet ran as fast as he could.

"Hold on Droy. I'm going to save you."

"Being so slow, I doubt it" hears a female voice at his side, flipping over and saw a smiling girl. Didn't knows when but receive a strong impact, returning him to his point of origin.

"How she-" Jet felt a pain in his legs, saw how the girl held both legs, smiling with arrogance.

"You're slow, but you seem to be proud of your legs, right? you must be very attached to them" slowly, she began to turn his knees.

"What are you doing? no, please!" his pleas were ignored, she had broken both his knees if it was just pure rubber.

" **Solid script, Fire!** " before the attack arrived, the girl hit a strong kick on the Jet´s back, generating a crater of his lowered, causing the speedster to spit a lot of blood before fall unconscious.

"Apparently only you are left" whispered the girl, with a look that wanted more blood, Gajeel and Juvia approached to fight, clearly furious.

"Calm down, for now. We just came to give the message, which was already delivered" said the man, walking next to where his ally was, try to calm her down.

"You are part of this guild?" asked Juvia.

"No, just remember, the revolution has already started, and this time, there will be no fairy tale to save the kingdom" a spiral was formed in the air, sucked at both, leaving the place.

"Jet! Droy!" Levy desperate cry for her friends.

"Juvia will go for help!" Gajeel only stood still, seeing as she cried, frightened to lose her first friends, the Dragon Slayer had to bite his tongue to not shout of courage, no one hurt his friends, much less make Levy cry, his dear Levy, whoever they are, he is going to pay very dearly.

* * *

 **Omake: Black Harmony shopping space 1**

"Goodnight to all of you that for some reason read this meaningless text, I am Oma Naito, presenter and seller of ancient relics for you, this time I sell the catalog 007, the bronze ax, Sedna!" On a table is shown the great brass ax.

"For those with existential problems like Romeo, for those who are badly understood like Yuna, for those who break their shirts like Itona, or those who have a series addiction with a yellow fruit like Ryoko, this is a relic to which I am not responsible for sell, the bronze axe Sedna, which exploits the intestines with a cut. "

"Now we will hear firsthand some testimonies of people who have used this weapon."

"Easy maneuverability and excellent bed" commented Himiko without expressing any emotion

"Not only is it incredibly strong, but it also creates a magical brand in your body that flies you into a thousand pieces, incredibly effective...can I go now? the bus to heaven leaves in 15 minutes" now comment a random religious knight with a halo, victim of the ax of Sedna.

"That sounds very expensive to me" Himiko came to Oma´s side with her inexpressive face

"Don't worry, Black Harmony will take care of all shipping and handling charges, for only 0 jewels."

"Then, you sell my ax for free?" Ouma changes his gaze, looking directly into the camera.

"However, this offer only is available for young women. Please include a recent photo, your age, your measurements, and contact information to the address of this program. "

"Now I'll make a demonstration of product 008, the Kyoki silver pistol" Himiko point Oma's gun straight at his face, the camera focuses on the ax, jut listens to a cry and dripping a little blood on the table.

"Nyih...thanks for the support, do not forget to review this chapter, we look forward to your future purchase, bye" Himiko shook the hand of the unconscious Oma to end the commercial.

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Broken burble,** **revolution ideology**

* * *

 **Now, will respond to...wait, there are no reviews, zero...eh, I will go for a pizza...hope at least for "continue plz"...meh...is not a big deal, least work ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯**


	6. Chapter 5

**Important Note: This chapter maybe not have the same quality as the latest chapters, referring to the English translation, I use a program called "Grammarly" so please, ask for your compression.**

 **Inspiration song: Gone forever-three days grace**

* * *

 **Chapter 5: Broken burble, welcome to the real world idiots**

 **.**

 **Unknown hour, Bosco main valley**

The atmosphere was strange along the way, perhaps for the simple fact of being in a foreign nation made him nervous, most likely was to see young people, children with firearms by road, watching the race with disinterest.

"Yuna, I thought you were going to come only with Itona this time, not with a caravan."

"Some situations happen on the way, they may be helpful."

"By the expressions of some, I can deduce that they are from Fiore, at least, did they know?"

"I'll explain when we get to the base."

"You better do it with tact, this can leave them in shock for a good time" Yuna did not answer and was devoted to looking outside, the night was falling, the cold at this height would freeze them if they did not arrive at a shelter, she heard a few blows in the glass separating the driver's area from the cargo.

"Does something happen Ryoko?" asked Yuna, opening the window.

"Will you know where I can found Bosco's official stamps?"

"Where are we going are some of those things."

"Why Ryoko-chan want a silly national stamp?" asked Oma, reloading his body against the vehicle wall.

"Ryoko is a traveler by nature. Her dream is to get the national stamp of the fourteen kingdoms in her passport. Now have eleven, once she has this one, only left Calleum and Iceberg" commented Itona, taking a piece of cloth to cover her neck, something that did not happen unnoticed by Romeo.

"Why do you cover your neck?"

"We are in a foreign country in a civil war. If the military saw a couple of wizards from Fiore guild with a recent history of interventionism, hell will be unleashed."

"The moss head is right, take that cloth to cover your Fairy Tail logo, we will not commit the same as the famous team Natsu did in Stella" Yuna passed a glove to Ryoko to cover her hand, but that last part caught the attention of Wendy.

"Excuse me, of what kind of mistake you are talking about?"

"Easy, enter a foreign kingdom, illegally let me add, attack the government, and be so foolish to show Fairy Tail logo proudly."

"But they stole the Dragon Cry, which belongs to Fiore."

"I am fine with you being sent to recover it in secret, is something common in this new world, but still, we will not be so stupid to fight against the Prime minister and the King."

"But they attempted against us."

"With all right, thanks to your team, Stella obviously entered into political crisis without a Prime minister or a King. Fiore turned his back, and Fairy Tail already has some stigma on these sides, so please shut up and cover your logo" Yuna closed the window, ending the conversation. Wendy was upset about how Yuna despised the work of her team, Chelia took her by the hand to calm her best friend, both knew nothing, so they should obey, for now.

"Ha, I love the airs of tension in the environment" commented the gunman mocked the matter, without losing the detail that had just passed through another point of the checkpoint, would be the third in the route, then the vehicle stop.

"Well, I welcome you to our temporary shelter."

"Yuna, we're alone in the middle of nowhere, next to a ruined church."

"Imagination Romeo, use the power of imagination" the driver went to a corner of the church, whispering a few words, and the floor was a tunnel that led to the subway.

"Illusory magic, not bad," Himiko said, lying on the support of her ax, which now for some reason, floated.

"I wonder how Himiko doesn't cut her head in that position" was the thought of Wendy, Chelia, and Romeo, as Himiko's head was rubbing with the edge the ax, all went down the tunnel. Reaching inside, they were greeted by a tragic postcard.

"Doctor, I need a damn doctor."

"Give me three bags of insulin, but now!"

"It hurts!"

By natural reaction, Wendy and Chelia ran to give their help, using their healing magic, Yuna walk to the center of the place, where a couple of men were listening to the radio.

"What happened?"

"An ambush in region four, they have two vigilantes as hostages" commented a man frustrated.

"This will happen to those who oppose the regime of the Great Eagle" said a cold voice on the radio, who end the transmission with one shot, was clear, there were no survivors.

"There you have it assholes, tell the fool chicken chief that to trust the southern tribes again" Romeo did not know what bothered him more. If the fact that Yuna drags them into another country in the midst of conflict, or her cold and dry reaction to the death of those who he assumed were her friends, Romeo doesn't hesitate to grab Yuna from the neck of her blouse.

"You have many things to explain."

"By your reaction, I assume you didn't read the documents" that took the Conbolt with the guard down, with all that had happened, he had forgotten, Yuna moved her eyes to verify that the sky duo was focused on healing people.

"Follow me, it's time to break your bubble" whispers the white hair girl, making the signal to others to come too, also charge another person to watch Wendy and Chelia. They were guided to a small room, full of striped maps and poorly organized documents everywhere.

"Welcome back, Miss Toketsu."

"I already told you to leave the miss shit, take the lacrima and move the ass" with this, kick out a man from the room.

"And that lacrima is...?" asked Himiko, scarcely waking from her nap.

"Information on what I got in Fiore and Fairy Tail."

"What?!"

"Lower the temperature leech. There is nothing critical in the guild information, only data" Yuna left extended a map of the pamper on a table "Now I'll give you a little history class."

"What a pity, I'm going to bored "complained Oma, being ignored by all.

"In X781, a year after the succession of the King of the Kingdom of Pergrande, Arthur IV unifies Pergrande and Bellum to form the Northern Empire. In X786, the influence of Minstrel and the fall of Fiore by the economic stagnation is aggravated, a war is declared between Desierto and Iceberg, that interrupts the supply of Lacrima rock in Ishagar. X787, while Fiore isolated from abroad to cope with instability, also, during Joya Civil War, a man and women arise, who somehow transmitted airs of a total revolution, now just know as "Z" and "Y" respectively. Z makes Joya a stable democracy, while Y makes Midi a communist nation, expanding their philosophy across the continent. The Northern Empire annexed Sin and Enca after the so-called "Fall Massacre". For the X790 year, Fiore maintains a political stability but lags behind in magic technology, also create a law that expels all immigrants to avoid problems, sending the most dangerous to Bosco concentration camps in exchange for economic support for the current regime. Finally, in X792, taking advantage of which Fiore fought against the separatists of Alvarez, a triple alliance was signed between the Northern Empire, Calleum and Stella to oust Fiore as a potential threat, in theory, the Pumpkin Bastard would resort to his historic alliance with Seven and Bosco, Calleum remained neutral, but is a mystery its current situation, although it looks complicated, more with the revolution against the monarchy remains".

"zzz" Oma had his head on the table, apparently sleep, Himiko merely moved the chair where he sat, causing him to fall from behind against the pavement.

"How rude!"

"Silence"

"Whoa, why the royal family would hide this truth? It wouldn't be worse if this war took civilians by surprise?" ask Ryoko, still trying to analyze the massive amount of information.

"I don't know, maybe so that nobody panics or they do not expand the ideals anti-monarchy, the mind of the Pumpkin King is difficult to understand" commented Yuna, throwing the map to the ground, but noticed how Romeo's gaze was going towards her.

"Did we not make it clear what those looks meant to me?"

"Yuna...who are you? Why did you bring us here, as part of the game?" the smile of the albino vanished for a few seconds but came back with a smile and arrogant look.

"It has nothing to do with the game, or I hope so, I am Yuna Toketsu, I support the revolution of Bosco in what I can, I hate the monarchy and what has caused in the world...If you want to help me, tomorrow we'll bring groceries to a newly liberated concentration camp, if you want to leave, the transportation Magic Circle will reactivate in 10 hours, good night. Ah, and welcome to the real world, hope you enjoy your stay" without further, Yuna left the room, leaving them thoughtful, someone took them to an area where they would sleep in tents, and that's where Romeo opted to explain the situation to the Sky duo when they came.

"Revolution?!" Wendy cry, surprised

"I think it's a bad idea to stay here" commented Chelia, unsure of what was going on in Bosco, but at the moment, they had not commented on anything that that.

"Well, I stay" everyone looked at Oma, who was lying on the floor, relax.

"You mean it?" asked Romeo, how he could be so sure and confident?.

"I can't go back to Seven, I'm a homeless now, so it's an interesting chance to play, and for a good cause, it's more fun for me."

"You are crazy as fuck metal fellow" Oma look Itona to the eye, smiling.

"I'm not crazy. I'm just demented."

"If Oma stays, I'll be the same"

"Great, I'll see how Himiko-chan flies into pieces humans" this comment tense more Wendy and Chelia.

"Oma, remember the taboo in Fiore with...that" Ryoko whisper to the ex-Convict.

"Upps, my bad, but Ryoko-chan, what about you? It would be an honor to be on the battlefield with you" ignoring Oma's seduction, Ryoko took seconds to think about it.

"...I'm staying too."

"Why?" the blonde looked at her partner.

"Know this maybe is precipitated, but, I am sure that a war provokes sadness, suffering, and to stop it, I must put my life at stake...so be it" said Ryoko with a smile of determination.

"Okay, if you put it that way, count me in" Itona grabbed Ryoko and rub his fist against her head, like a typical older brother playing with the younger sister.

"Ahh, I think I just fell in love"

"Oma..."

"Haha, it's called sarcasm Himiko-chan, now removes the edge of your ax from my neck, pretty please" Himiko withdrew her weapon, though she looked annoyed.

"Guys, are you really sure?" Itona sighs tired, looking at Romeo.

"Someday having so many doubts in your head will kill you...had heard that the wizards of Fairy Tail were in trouble outside for the sake of their friends, like a family...or be sure I misunderstand the rumors, The possibility of leaving a friend thrown into war makes me sick."

"Itona?" Ryoko looked strange to his partner. This attitude was unusual in the Earth wizard.

"Excuse me, abstinence of root beer makes me say nonsense...go to look around" Itona laugh for a few moments, turned around and way to the exit, however, stopped.

"Romeo...although it does not seem, Yuna really cares about this, hides several things, but she needs us. I know her since we were kids, and believe me, is the person who has suffered most, while you've had everything in life without fighting at all. Hopefully, you have the guts to send all to shit...think about it" Romeo remained silent watching how Itona vanished into the darkness.

"Romeo-kun" he turns back to see his...friends? What are Wendy and Chelia now? Good question.

"Okay, we're left here, we'll go to sleep, but if any of you girls feel scared and need a hug, I..." Himiko hit Oma with a piece of wood on his head, leaving him unconscious.

"Good night" she bade farewell politely, dragging her friend all over the floor to a house-tent.

"I wish you good night, see you tomorrow" Ryoko also get up, without first transmitting to Romeo her support, also, to measure his words about sensitive issues they only know.

"Ok, think I need to clarify some things with you...but let's just leave that theme aside, for now" Wendy and Chelia nodded, all three sat on a little spotlight that lit that room, it was time to talk.

The next morning the shipment of food water and medicine was coming to the exchange area, the illegal merchants gave them money in exchange for the products.

"Well my dear pieces of shit, we have to make this delivery quick, the area is not safe at all, so hurry up" Yuna was ordering around, sitting on top of a modified vehicle to carry a more considerable amount of load.

"You look like a whole dictator,"

"I know, the brain has to guide the muscle."

"We can go now? I get bored" Oma, Himiko, Itona, and Ryoko entered the vehicle, enduring the desire to claim for the stupid trumpet that woke them at five in the morning, the smile of Yuna rising to see him coming, jump in front of Romeo, and put her hand in the ear

"What?"

"I'd like to hear why the leech decided to come."

"Tch is simple, if I can help people in need, I will never turn my back...and"

"Don't look like a bad friend with me. It's good to hear that, you would be the most pathetic rival in my life if you were a coward."

"Shut the fuck up."

"I like the spirit! And what about your brides? Do not bear the idea of not having Romeo to give him love?"

"No! We also want to help in what we can, although we make it clear that we do not like you...stupid skinny!" Wendy cry, trying to say an offense for Yuna, without success.

"I'm supposed to take that as an insult, good luck for the next, ironing board" quickly the sky Dragon Slayer covered her chest, ashamed.

"Hey! More respect, you really have no morals" exclaims Chelia, going out to defend her best friend.

"Of course not, but coming of someone who was sexually in love with a boy twice your age, In that case, we are of the same species of shit" tired of Yuna, Chelia tried to use her magic to give Yuna a lesson, however, very little magic came out of her hand, which only managed to move the hair of the white hair girl a little.

"Chelia, are you all right?" Romeo cared that Chelia suffered from magic abstinence. However, he did not remember that she will use magic here.

"I forgot, have this...sleepy head, think fast!" Yuna gives a blank book to all three, to then throw a backpack to the head of Himiko, being hit, as she was awake now, Itona and Oma did not hesitate to laugh, while Ryoko was coming to help Himiko, with a look of disapproval to the guys.

"And this...Whoa!" the books bloomed after the accountant, they acquired a smaller form, moving the pages, now had written things, to get down to the hand of their new owners finally.

"Tis books are grimoires, a kind of magic amplifier. We are at 2.215 meters above sea level, the Etherano takes longer to get into our bodies, this makes up for it, oh, and they're illegal in Fiore and Bosco for some reason, so be careful" Romeo's Grimoire was orange, Wendy and Chelia were light blue, Yuna showed hers, white, at the bottom others appreciated the same, yellow Ryoko, Itona brown, Oma dark purple, and Himiko light purple, all appreciated for a few seconds, before the books will disintegrate into the element of their user.

"Thank you for giving us these books"

"Don't thank me Wendy, maybe in the village find a priest, for your information, In Bosco polygamy is legal, so all three will have a happy ending I pay the motel for the honeymoon, just respect others and put a pillow on the headboard" the snow mage returned to the vehicle giving little jumps, leaving behind the young wizards, completely blushed, their cheeks looked like strawberries.

"Yuna!" Yuna climbed on top of the vehicle next to Oma, they were both crazy enough to go outside to 120 km/h and with a bad road, heading east. It took them about an hour and a half for the vehicle to arrive, when I got off, Romeo felt a strange feeling, there were hundreds of tents in a lousy state, people seemed to have days without eating, the smell of feces was so strong that forced Wendy to cover her nose.

"Look at the supplies!" a mob started to run to the vehicle, a rebel had to shoot in the air to calm the people.

"Quiet, there are enough provisions for all, we will expedite the process as much as possible, so please calm down" Fortunately, people understand the instruction.

"Let's see, Romeo and Itona can help others with the provisions, and their sharing. Wendy and Chelia follow that woman in white, tell her that both of you possess healing magic and come from me, believe me when I say that they are lack of staff. Ryoko, and Himiko. Try to help to keep order, Oma, you and I will go hunting. "

"How exciting, I'll meet my wild self, hahaha!" Oma's pupils were extinguished, which quickly caught the attention of Yuna and Himiko.

"And who gave you the power to be the leader here, white witch?"

"Nice try leech, and for your information, I am the second in command in this camp, in these places, age doesn't matter much if you have the necessary maturity" Yuna smiled arrogantly, Himiko approached and whispered something to her ear.

"Oma is broken mongrel" Yuna understood the special condition immediately.

"Go to the mountains of the south, do not enter the forest under any circumstances, bring any big animal, birds, anything that is meat, Ryoko, change of plans, I go with you, later we can go to different places so you can learn about the local culture" Ryoko nodded, without giving such importance. Himiko dragged to Oma, who feinted with shooting at the sky, which was a bad idea in this place. However, what most call the attention to Romeo it was the sudden change in Oma, now he is more erratic, that smile of madness, the turn in his aura that everyone could feel, something is not right with him, should watch closely.

"What a nuisance, well, it is the last carp" for several hours, Romeo had to bring groceries to different tents of people who could not go to claim it. Was a bad idea betting work with Itona with a simple game of stone, paper, or scissors. When he enters, saw a sick old man, leaning in his bed, weak, from what the note said, was in the care of a nurse who takes care of him at night.

"Good evening sir, I just came to leave you this box of groceries."

"You are..."

"Yes?"

"A Fairy Tail member?" Romeo saw how the logo of his shoulder was more visible by a severe fit of the blindfold that covered it.

"Shit!" Romeo screwed up.

"Calm young man, I am from Magnolia...I still remember those years...with Makarov..."

"Did you meet the master?" Romeo left everything aside, as someone from Magnolia can end up in another country and such a condition?

"I was young like...were good times...until king Toma appeared...and ruined everything."

"I don't understand."

"Sit down young wizard...there is a story you must know...the truth behind the rise of the fairies" before anything happens, a siren starts to sound around the place ´ ** _(is the nuclear alarm siren in real life)´_** , people start to panic and run like animals, Romeo came out after the nurse came to help the elder, he crosses path with Oma, carrying a long fire weapon.

"What is going on!?" Oma point to the sky, white lines in the air, missiles, and all came to this area, no.

"Haha, come on Romeo, it is time you meet the bloody art of a true war" Oma´s smile was at that time, the most creepy Romeo has seen in his life like he really was enjoying this, time to face reality.

.

 **January 11 4:32 PM Magnolia Forest. Fiore**

"Here Levy, it's a lemon tea with honey, will help you to calm down."

"Thanks, Mira" since they moved Jet and Droy to the clinic of Porlyusica thanks to the help of the kingdom, Levy did not a move from that chair, waiting for the result of the healer.

"Juvia feels guilty. I must have reacted faster."

"Don't blame yourself Juvia. Those criminals took you by surprise" Mirajane said in a sweet tone.

"According to the reports, one of them was transformed into a wounded child, fooling Droy. Also his accomplice, who in some way equal the Jet´s speed and stop him from getting help, and then retire" Makarov recapitulates the stories of his kids, he was furious, but should remain calm, wasn't in age for exalting anymore.

"Yes, they said they had delivered a message, and something about a revolution"

"Revolution?"

"I don't like this...where is Gajeel?" asked the fourth master.

"In the forest, wants to be alone, I can even say that he will unleash his frustration over what happened" Lily answered, since the incident, the Iron Dragon Slayer did not say a single word, was angry with himself.

"What will we do about this, master?" asked Mira worried, this situation could be a new serious threat, the first one since Alvarez.

"Reedus is drawing a portrait of the attackers with the description you gave us, for the moment is a problem of the magic council" there was silence, ten minutes passed until the healer came out of the room, and by the expression on her face, something terrible had passed.

"How are they?!" Levy run to Porlyusica, who with just the look asked her to calm down.

"Whoever these criminals are, they know enough about how to damage the anatomy of a human being...I have good and bad news."

"Juvia doesn't understand"

"Droy only has a tiny wound, a hole that does not exceed 7 mm in diameter, however, the damage to his throat was severe. Jet has broken both knees. Fortunately, I could save them, but I cant specify the time when they will wake up, both are in a coma."

"And the good news?" Porlyusica looks at Makarov seriously.

"Those were the good news."

"Eh?"

"Droy will have to carry a very long process of recovery, even learning to grab a spoon will be a challenge...Jet, well, the person who hit him had a pretty clear, yet vile goal."

"What happens to Jet? You just need to regain mobility in his legs, right?" Levy tried to believe in the best scenario, even though the healer's sigh brought her back to reality.

"That would happen if only the total dislocation of both knees was the main problem. However, I regret that due to the damage caused by the impact in the spine...Jet is now paraplegic, his days as a wizard ended, I am sorry" Mirajane and Juvia took their hands to the mouth, Lily was in total shock, Makarov began to breathe to calm down, although it was practically impossible.

"No...why them?..." with the lost gaze, Levy walks into the room, seeing her best friends in those breasts, surrounded by small magic circles and respirators "sorry, it's my fault...I'm disgusting" Levy fell on her knees, with tears coming down with an expressionless face.

"Levy..." a strong blow was heard on the outskirts, his keen ear had perfectly heard everything.

"Gajeel!" Lily transform in his battle mode, in case he had to contain Gajeel.

"It's time to go back to Phantom Lord style."

"Gajeel...you know that is forbidden."

"In the rules of the guild will be, but not in my old work" Gajeel came out of the dusty smoke, wearing his old jacket, which proved that he was part of the group of the fight against dark guilds of the magic council.

"Don't let your emotions guide you."

"Don't worry Juvia, I thought about it along the way. If these revolutionaries want proof the power of the kingdom, they will have it with me...this time I'll do it the right cause.

"..." Makarov could not avoid remembering extensive the declared war between Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail many years ago, but nothing compared to this situation. Gajeel hugs Levy with his arm, who was still not answering.

"You have my word. Those bastards will pay with pain and their life in jail...wait for me here" Gajeel keep the hug for a minute, trying to remember the reason for his new personal mission. Gajeel got up and left the place, not without first asking Mirajane to take care of Levy. Lily opted to follow him, knowing how unstable it could become if a second encounter happen.

"Master" Warren had established a mental connection with Makarov, should be important

"What's the matter, Warren?"

"We have just received Erza´s report."

"Good, when are they going back with those brats?" for the silence in the connection, he knew that things were not so simple.

"You see master, Romeo, and his team disappeared with Wendy and Chelia to an unknown location, team Natsu is going to Fanafor to analysis the circle of transportation and give with their current location, though that is not the most important thing."

"What do you mean?"

"That Black Harmony, plus the help from two other young wizards of Seven, they managed to beat more than half of the black Flower sect, with a giant "

"What?!"

"Yeah..how are Jet and Droy?" now silence came from Makarovs side.

"I will communicate their current state in the guild, send a message to Erza that once she is in Fanafor, look for a Lacrima of communication to talk to me."

"Ok master, Warren out" it seems that peacetime came to a small obstacle.

.

 **7:54 PM Railway route Carpi-Fanafor**

"I'm dying...Igneel, take me with you. "

"It is a pity that Wendy is not her, at least she improved Troia spell, would help you for a moment" Natsu was trying to survive the movement of the train, resting his head on Lucy's legs, a position that thousands of men would kill to be.

"Erza, you're still very thoughtful, is all right?" bored to see Natsu suffering, Gray decided to focus his attention on Erza.

"Yes, I'm just thinking about what problem these kids have gotten into, their immaturity can bring problems they cant solve alone."

"I understand Erza, in two hours we arrive at Fanafor, Jura told us that he had an acquaintance who could give with the location based on the magic circle they left on the skateboard. Just we will go for them, we return them to the guild, and then receive the punishment, and end of the story. "

"I hope so" for some strange reason, Erza felt that things were going to take a turn to sick, although she assimilated to the rare circumstance in which Wendy was involved in the madness that the new team is got.

"Well...at least I feel better now" this aroused the alert of Erza if Natsu was recovering from dizziness, meant that the train was slower, which was unlikely, as the station Fanafor I was passing these mountains.

"The train is leaving us!" Happy signaled with horror, as the wagons forward followed their course at high speed.

"Someone must have removed the insurance" team Natsu, except for the same Natsu, stand up, Lucy opted to calm the passengers, who, knowing that they were to protect the legendary group of Fairy Tail, quickly relaxed.

"The rear wagon is loaded, a robbery?"

"Probably Gray, Happy, fly as fast as you can and notifies the train captain and Jura of a possible assault."

"Aye" although Happy didn't like the idea of getting out in the cold, more when it started to snow, it was his duty, so he went out.

"Look, there are shadows on the roof, and apparently they're pulling things" point out Carla, with the wagon completely stopped, Natsu do not hesitate to jump into action to confront the thieves.

"Stop there...you?" his fury dissolved in a second, as the others arrived, their faces also changed to one of annoyance.

"Wow, fate is unpredictable, one more encounter between Fairy Tail and the most famous criminal band of Fiore, Jiggle Butt Gang" yes, again had to deal with the ridiculous band in history, who boasted their asses in those tight suits.

"Good thing Wendy is not here," thought Carla, relieved that there was no possibility of seeing Wendy in that outfit again, she still had nightmares.

"You never learn," said Erza annoyed, she still did not forgive them for receiving flatulence in the face.

"Evil never surrenders, and before stealing this wagon, succumb to our final attack" in an unpleasant scene in sight, the trio joined their asses to liberate great flatulence. Unfortunately, the wind tricks them a bad joke, with an intense blizzard that took the mega flatulence to them.

"Oh shit, this one smells horrible"

"We did a cool ultimate attack boss."

"Yes, it's disgustingly beautiful. "

" **Dragon's fire fist** "

" **Ice Making: Cell** " without any effort, Natsu and Gray were in charge of beating them and locking them in less than seven seconds.

"Tell me, how did you escape from jail?" the menacing gaze of Erza, the trio was immediately intimidated.

"Our new leader free us from jail, told us he would help our band be recognized if we followed him"

"A new leader?" asked Lucy, trying to understand who would deign to help these foolish weirdos.

"Yes, ever since our old leader Wendy, abandon the gang, we needed someone else's guides us, by the way, is not the cute Wendy with you?"

"Quiet you, pedophile!" Gray has to grab Carla so she won't commit an assault.

"And who is the new leader?"

"Here I am Titania" there was a cut in the air, breaking the ice cell, the three bandits of the jiggle butt gang ran to the silhouette at the end of the wagon.

"Leader came to save us!" The leader was a young man of his own age, light blue hair tied with a ponytail, a gray winter jacket, white trousers, and boots, but what stood out most was his large serrated sword from both sides and that red glove with the symbol of a snake.

"Sure, I couldn't leave my comrades behind," answered the young man with a slight smile.

"You're the one who pulled them out of jail?"

"Oh shit, and my manners before such star wizards? I am Krov Derevok, the present leader of this band, an honor to meet you" the young Krov made a slight reverence, showing his respect.

"No matter who you are, you're committing a crime, and you're going to pay" commented Nastu, lighting his fists on fire, ready to fight.

"Please leader, give us a pill of power, to fight by his side."

"Yes, we need it."

"Are you sure? Assume the consequences this can bring"

"Of course, we trust you." Krov grabs something out of his pocket, a small container, he extended red pill to the trio, who did not hesitate to swallow it.

"Oh yeah!" out of nowhere, all three were covered by a great amount of magic

"What is going on?!" This situation took team Natsu by surprise, what they had ingested?"

"Now they will suffer the power..." the former leader of the dry band, the magic stopped for a second, and began to inflate out of control.

"Interesting, but I don't want to see that" Krov kicked the former boos out of the train to the void, when Erza wanted to react to save him, he only saw a big red spot in the snow, blood.

"Why? " the forward scene was no different, the other two members seemed to be in agony, while the young man took notes quietly on the agenda.

"I see, the addition of altered ERPN with WSF2.5 causes a very negative effect on the body of the vessel, cause of fail, extreme internal inflammation."

"Leader...help..."

"Sure, it was a pleasure, and grace your participation" Krov brandished his weapon, cutting half to one of them, with inertia, create a wooden dagger, traversing the other member and push him away.

" **Thorns of the Black pine** " of the body of the remaining member alive, several thorns came out of his body, no doubt Krov was a user of wood magic. For a particular fortune, the snow covered the grotesque scene. However, team Natsu was already in shock by such an act of savagery.

"A tragedy, but I did say them the possible consequences, it was their decision" this caused fury in Erza, but someone was ahead of him, Krov was covered with his sword of Natsu's flaming attack.

"Were your comrades, and reactions are like that?!"

"Comrades?...I see I hear that Fairy Tail has such a root to fellowship, a family, sorry, my relationship with them was not so formal" the way Krov said it, so calmly, as if he were stepping on an ant by accident.

"Bastard!" the flames intensified, forcing the young man to go back, once on the tracks, the earth moved, trapping criminal, leaving him motionless.

"You won't escape."

"Jura, just in time" the happiness of Lyon turned into horror, seeing the scene full of blood, Natsu wanted to continue attacking, but Gray avoided it, striking him with his ice hammer.

"Gray!"

"Don't fall to his level Natsu. He is going to pay in jail. We avoid the stolen of the material."

"That's not true, an ally just a taken everything" Krov shook his head, pointing to a silhouette that was lost in the snowstorm, taking away the objects, mainly precise metals and some provisions, all in a large sphere.

"Hey!"

"No Lyon, the storm is getting worse, we must go to Fanafor, we already have a clue" Jura look at Krov, who allowed himself to be unexpressed, apparently he just give up, even after the punch of Erza, who looked at him with fury.

"You are a slag."

"Just because I didn't follow your ideology I'm slag? Interesting theory, still when death is what we all have insured, for them, it was today, so simple as that" Erza was about to lose her head, swears to cover the young man's mouth, Fanafor authorities who take care of him.

"Lucy, Happy...are you okay?" calmed down, Natsu approached his best friends, Lucy simply hugged Natsu, she was trembling with fear, and could not blame her. Happy did the same, all were focused on calming down, did not see a silhouette on the top of a mountain, watching the whole process, seeing Fairy Tail leave, then walk a kilometer down, reaching a town covered by snow.

"You've improved Torah, good job."

"Thanks, Wave, I try to do the best, hey comrades! I've brought food!" at the call, about two hundred people of all ages, came out of the houses, looking for their provisions.

"Thank you Torah-nee. I love you very much."

"Just like I do, Simon" the girl hugging a little boy, without caring that his face moved between her breasts, a young boy does not ask to be a pervert, they were innocent.

"Mr. Wave, the heat of our house is failing, could you come and check it?"

"Of course Mr. Mertens, just let me distribute things properly."

"Thank you very much" the elderly couple went for their supplies, giving the metals to black market vendors, who were responsible for selling them and return with the money.

"I am concerned that Krov goes to prison, you know how he is."

"Relax rookie, maybe he doesn't appear it, but Krov it is excellent to convince the masses, trust him."

"Traitors! The kingdom try to help!"

"Young leaders, we can do it today?" Torah And Wave looked at the clock of the town and nodded.

"Only one, and then to your houses" of the town Church, two men took out a knight of the kingdom, visibly beaten, with signs of torture.

"Puppet!"

"Rot in hell!"

"Son of a bitch!" that was some of the insults he received from the people, visibly annoyed with him, with the king, with Fiore.

"Do not believe them, Fiore kingdom never forget your town, please react and return to the good side!" said the knight, desperate for his life

"Liar! The kingdom cares? Bullshit. A visit every two months for minimal provision for us, these young people saved our people, we trusted them" the men left the knight in place of guests.

"Leave him alone!" another man came out, trying to help his friend only with a hammer, targeting a kid, with a clear reason to take him as a hostage and negotiate a deal, sadly, a raindrop perform his lugs times in a second, then return to Torah´s hand, in a dark red color.

"Erim! Thank you so much lady Torah!" the mother hugs her son, relieved he was fine.

"Just call me Torah"

"You are awesome! When I do the magic test and came out I can do water magic as you, can you train me!?" Torah extends her pinky finger to the child.

"Sure, is a promise" while they make their promise, Wave and the rest take care of the other business

"No, please be..." a white sound, three bells, the guillotine had claimed its twelfth victim of the week, in the houses, red flags rose, with a symbol of a golden snake, they all raised their fists to the sky.

 **"Death to the Kingdom, Death to King Toma, long live the new fatherland, The Revolution is alive!"**

 **.**

 **January 13, X793, Valle del Alacran Blanco, New Iceberg and Desierto border 1:21 AM.**

The panorama was bleak, bodies pulled by the whole area, some frescoes, others rotting, because they had been in that state for a long time, as the battle for the control of that small territory, being of jewel had opened a border crossing for the passage of refugee, making sure to shield itself totally against any attack of third, the key to a war of more than 6 years to come to an end, fools believed that this war began for the mere fact of being nations with opposite climate, or, that they were stupid, this was more, much more.

"Commander Dimaria, Desierto troops huddle behind the hills, expect reinforcements from their border area, your orders? "

"Let them, before sunrise will shoot the missiles, and ambush them" responded Dimaria dryly without seeing the soldier behind him, this turned around, yet someone took him by the neck and killed him stealthily, the man was approached with his bloody sword, ready to kill the enemy commander.

"Hail Desierto!"

"End of the game" a spear made of wind pierced the man by the neck, this through a wooden wall, leaving the inert body of the spy hung as if was a pure animal.

"You should have to leave to me," said utterly severe Dimaria, lowering the sword he hid in her cloak.

"Don't be rude, I also have the right to take out the energies of my being, your welcome" commented a girl standing on a vehicle, eating a few pills of candy, with a mocking smile on his face.

"Shut up if you don't want me to kill you."

"Oh, how scary, talk the Dimaria commander, who was vilely defeated by two little girls in your God mode. Once you used to be a queen of the famous group of the 12 Spriggans, now is a miserable bounty hunter who obtained the post of commander after the tragic accident of the former leader, what tragedy" without warning, the girl created in her hand a shield covered with wind, blocking the sword Dimaria try to cut off her head.

"I warn you" a black blizzard forced them to separate, another woman was planted in the middle.

"Fumie, why don't you go to annoy the Fiore magic council with your stupid wind clone."

"That was so mean, but hey, I had fun here, see you at the party Pha-chan" Fumie jump to the roof of a hut, ingested more of her sweet pills, look at Dimaria with mockery, showed her the middle finger in farewell sign, to disappear with the wind.

"I thought you knew how to control yourself when she's present."

"I'm not in the mood for a sermon."

"I know, I just came to let you know that the Raven entered into the cave, so it is possible that some of your former allies, Invel, and Jacob, join into this disaster."

"Get ready for the arrival of Zarek. Once that lunatic arrives, everything could go to hell. I don't have to remind you that he murderer Neinhart, The fool necromancy alone, and the president of Midi, and you know what it can do to Brandish."

"Do you want to die today, Phayu?"

"Not today" sirens began to ring throughout the camp, the Iceberg soldiers started to run for their weapons, Desierto had launched their final attack, which would end the war that ignorantly was known as the thermometer war, this environment that DiMaria loved, the atmosphere of total warfare.

* * *

 **No omake this chapter because Himiko destroy the studio with an explosion, we are working to found a new and cheap studio.**

* * *

 **A/N:** **I really do not have much to say, thanks for the support, we almost reached 1,000 visits, which is more than I expected at first, in short, I hope your reviews, as well as favorites or followers, can suggest anything to improve the story, (besides the grammar), I'll be on the lookout for your reviews, without further to add, until the next chapter, Kuna out.**

 **Answering review:**

 **Iket45: Yes, I inspired the last scene in Akame ga kill because can demonstrate the potential of transform magic, about the personality, it won't be similar to Chelsea.**


	7. Chapter 6

**P.S: I ask for your understanding, English is not my first language, so there may be some grammatical errors if someone wants to help me with the correction, send PM!**

 **Inspiration song: This fire burns (CM Punk intro)**

* * *

 **Chapter 6: State of Shock**

 **Crocus city, Fiore Capital, unknown date.**

If there was anything that bothered the princess Hisui E. Fiore, was to have to attend the meetings of the cabinet with his father. Hisui was already old enough to be in those meetings and learn from his father, so in the future, hopefully far away, should take the throne as Queen of Fiore.

"Why my father's meetings should be so early?" the Princess asked herself, looking in the mirror to put on her silver earrings. If everything goes well, and her occupations didn't increase, she could go to make an official visit to Magnolia, to the Fairy Tail Guild, where she had developed a special bond, especially with Lucy Heartfilia.

"Princess, it's time to go to the meeting room."

"Arcadios, do you not intend to obey my order?. Call me by my name, please."

"Your majesty...you must understand that it is complicated after many years" more than her guardian, Arcadios acted more like a babysitter on duty, seeing her still as a child. Leaving the theme aside, both continued along the long corridor, where a long-term meeting awaited.

"Over here, princess Hisui" well, it was a breakthrough, the delegates stand up in respect for the arrival of the royal family, more focused on her father, as usual.

"Well, I thank you for coming to a new meeting, please take a seat, in order, each delegate will give me his report, and if necessary, discuss the subject" speak the king of Fiore, Toma E. Fiore firmly, everyone on the table nodded.

"Here we go" Hisui was there to learn and make her presence as the princess, observing how the elders gave their monthly reports to his father. The agriculture delegate on the crops, the technology delegate on his progress, the economy delegate of a new payment system for guilds, especially Fairy Tail and their damage, which made a little smile on the princess, what a guild.

"Your Majesty, we have reports of concern," speak the Minister of Defense, who, while always exaggerating with the security of the kingdom, this time sounds more serious.

"You have the word" said the king Toma.

"You see my Majesty...we have increased border measures as you requested, however, our intelligence reports indicate that some enemy spies managed to infiltrate government systems, even in some legal guilds, we have the suspicion that they seek to boycott our border plan.

"Let the Magic Council start an investigation into the guilds, focused on the new members, their history, all" order the king.

"Spies...from the outside?" asked Hisui in her mind, his father referred to all that was beyond the borders of the kingdom as outside. The only thing his father told her about the outside world is that was in a great crisis, and that they should prevent it from reaching Fiore, although Hisui suspected it was more than a crisis, why his father had taken very serious measures against immigration for just a crisis?.

"Also...we have reports of the lack of response from the mayors of remote towns from the north and east part of the kingdom. We suspect these towns have been taken by minor revolutionary groups" this catch the Hisuis attention. Revolutionary groups?. Why someone would go against the kingdom that has given them all?.

"Send a special squadron to investigate, and if they communicate that these people are hostile...we will take severe action."

"Father!... I do not think it is the correct decision. We must reach a peaceful agreement, listen to their demands to avoid problems" if something stood out Hisui in these matters of politics, is she always sought for a peaceful solution, to avoid the hard actions.

"That is what we will do dear, but we must investigate if a dark guild is not behind this, if it is the case, we should act, don't worry" answered Toma to his daughter. To try to calm her down, Hisui decided to retake a seat. She needs to calm her impulses.

"We'll obey by your orders, and in case of a dark guild action, we'll send a request to Fairy Tail or Sabertooth, so they to take over the situation" the Minister of Defense seemed to agree, though he maintained his concern.

"Don't worry, it is not the first time that dark guilds try to put civilians against us, we will handle it, we'll talk later, then—" a noise resonated in the room, encouraging the guards who immediately gathered to protect the king.

"What's going on?" asked Toma to the guard who was walking to him.

"No earnestness, your majesty, only an old woman who broke a window with a little rock, and wishes to speak to you" this happened on some occasions, a civilian arrived in the capital demanding to speak with the king, but always ended talking with a delegate of lower rank.

"I understand, just send a delegate to speak to her, I must attend to some matters with the Minister of Defense" was the King's answer, what he didn't expect was that his daughter would offer.

"Let me take care of this father."

"You don't need to do it. You have your studies."

"It won't take me a long time. Besides, it's my job to get close to our people" she was like her deceased mother. Toma nodded and let her do it, not without first looking at Arcadios, a silent order to be attentive.

The guard takes them to the central garden, which was close to the public at this time, barely saw the first rays of the sun to leave the horizon. Hisui saw an older woman, sure of about eighty years old, kneeling, hugging a lump covered with a blanket.

"Give me a little space" the princess asked the guard to watch over the lady, though she only receded a few steps. Hisui bowed to see the woman.

"What can I do for you?" asked the princess gently, seeing as the woman saw her surprise.

"Princess, I apologized for the window, my emotions won me"

"Don't worry, please speak."

"You see, I come from New Port on behalf of my people, a humble fishing village in the north of the kingdom, we have just suffered the impact of a hurricane a week ago, we don't have the necessary food and money to maintain us more, my grandson is very...please...I beg for your help...we suffer" the woman began to cry, Hisui felt terrible for her and the people, she was surprised that his father had not sent help or knew of this situation, but that didn't matter, Hisui hug the woman as a sign of support.

"I apologized in the name of the kingdom for our belated reply. You have my word that we will help you, I will personally take care of that."

"Thank you...you truly are a kind and beautiful princess...is a pity you are part of this cursed kingdom."

"Excuse me?"

"Princess! Get away from her!"Arcadios and the guard tried to react, but a wind attack made them go back, the old lady had a Lacrima of wind implanted in both hands, suddenly a magic purple circle appeared on the ground.

"We go to hell together" no, Hisui didn't want to die.

"Down!" an explosion covered the garden, Hisui could barely breathe through the smoke, wait, she had survived! No, someone had saved her.

"Shit, this is taking things too far, are you all right, princess?" he was a young man with red hair, quite clear, purple eyes, with a little scar on his forehead.

 **Doki**

"Yes...thank you" whisper Hisui, who was sure her cheeks were pink now.

"What a joy, for once in my life I am useful...that woman was consumed in despair that abounds in the outside" commented the young man, looking at the blanket shattered.

"You know something from the outside?"

"You might say that I wonder why the princess does not know about the situation" she was frightened, what is happening so this women to choose to take her life in such a way, and that hatred for her, for the kingdom.

"Princess Hisui!"

"If you really know something, do you think we can talk some other time?" ask Hisui quickly, she wanted to know more of the subject, which his father kept secret, the young man smiled.

"On the third full moon of the month, next to the white flower that equals the purity of your heart" whispers the young man, Arcadios came to his side, checking that Hisui was ok, apologizing for failure.

"Young man, you are hurt from your left arm, we go to the doctor."

"It's no big deal, Mr. Guard" The young man, although the burn injury in his arm was mild, he didn't want to disturb.

"I appreciate your courage to protect the princess, are you a gardener of the Royal Park?" asked the guard, seeing that young man wore the green uniform that accredited him as a gardener.

"Yes, start a few months ago, Jack Keyford at your commands" the guy presented himself with a carefree smile.

"Young Jack, we must retire, the princess needs to go to the castle for her security" while Arcadios called for a doctor, Hisui looked the back of that young gardener, she was intelligent, knew that Jack had given a date to meet. Hisui wanted to know more, and could not deny it, want to see her hero again, not to mention how handsome he looked.

* * *

 **Camp of refugees, Bosco**

Chaos, total chaos, although the war against Alvarez was on a larger scale, being between kingdoms, Romeo didn't remember that it was so crude, blood, cries of horror, mutilated people walked as if they had already died, that white sound that shattered his brain.

Is this a dream?. It has to be, a nightmare, Romeo wanted to escape, to flee and to stay behind the battle lines.

"G...Mo...!"

Had to escape, they had to escape, why they all fought knowing that they were running to sure death?.

"Move!" Romeo felt that someone tackle him on his side, rolled on the ground a few meters, someone had a grenade to his position.

"If you don't move, you will die" what Romeo saw petrified him more, a little girl, less than ten years old for sure, holding a knife in her right hand, with fresh blood on edge.

"I can't stay, I must go on to look for my mother," said the kid, trying to sound firm, though Romeo felt the fear in her words.

"Why...you must leave, to a safe place."

"No. I will fight for my dream, Boscos freedom, and if I have to die, I'll do it with a quiet conscience" she was only a child and had more courage than him. Romeo felt out of place. This could not be his world, saw how the little girl ran with stout among the smoke, only a few seconds passed, saw how the little body was pushed away.

"Damned brat...you will pay dearly for your actions" a soldier came out in the smoke, with a magic pistol, removing the knife that the little girl nailed to his left leg.

"That emblem...a royal soldiers of Fiore" the soldier was going to kill her in front of you, no, not again, what the hell happened to him.

"Move!" in a second, took a piece of wood and stabbed himself in his right hand, enough for his body to react, take the little girl and dodge the bullet.

"Well, it doesn't work for you to be the hero, both are going to—" a flash pierced the soldier's chest, who only looked with horror at his wound, and then fainted, eventually dying.

"Ryoko..." the blonde tried to control her breathing, bled from the head, had a blow in the stomach area, and her electricity looked weak.

"Arrive on time, what a relief" Ryoko had to kneel down, to recover energy. If Romeo had not reacted in the first shot, she would not have made it thank God.

"Try not to make a lot of effort, what happens? "asked Romeo worried.

"Hmm, here the recovery of mana is insufficient, adds that we have not recovered from the battle in Carpi. All of us are at the limit of magic, if it weren't for the grimoire that Yuna gave us today, would be worse" indeed, that book shone in yellow, if Romeo didn't remember bad, it was a magic amplifier.

"Ryoko...you know that you just...?"

"I killed him, I know, but I couldn't let a friend die like this, my body just moved "the blonde smiled, a little forced, because she was exhausted.

"Hey..." Yuna fell in front of them, holding a crimson snow sword, it is evident that she had already killed some enemies, Romeo look at his friends worry.

"Ryoko, go back to the front door, there is an electric motor, maybe you can recover magic there, and support others."

"But Romeo-" Ryoko tried to talk, but Yuna interrupted her.

"Just do it, I'll take care of the cowardly fairy" Yuna's voice was hard, trying to withstand visible anger, the thunder mage understand the situation, and disagreed, but the priority was to maintain the position.

"I'll see you later" Ryoko take a wire with her hand, transformed her body into electricity, to be transported by the wiring. Although Romeo could hear the sound of gunfire and magic attacks everywhere, it was as if the environment opted for an imaginary silence, seeing as Yuna turned her back, with the fringe covered her eyes.

"Yu..." was so fast, she held him by the neck, sticking his body against a concrete wall.

"You really shows it, and you're a spoiled kid...no, a kid, don't know why I bother to protect you" her voice sounded utterly mad as if Yuna were trying to repress her need to break his face.

"Am I scared ok?! Understand that this is too much for me, a very cruel reality. "

"Cruel? You think it's cruel?!. Welcome to the reality outside your bubble, that is and will be your life from now on, and let me inform you that in a few months this. When this comes to Fiore and will be the real hell" replied Yuna, raising more Romeo's body, to observe all the disaster of the war "I ask myself, you want to survive this?. To protect your loved ones with that ridiculously exploited friendship that the fairies teach you, or you will fight by putting your dreams first, the individual is always first, and that is why everyone here, even children fight against death firmly, for a better world. And if you need to die, you will let death embrace you and take you away, so be it. "

Romeo tried to free himself, he understood nothing of the context but realized the message, damn it, that part of him had supposed disappeared in that fight against the bandits, war, a truth one, not a utopian like the Alvarez war long ago. Where no one died on his side, life was not that perfect. Romeo had to face it.

"Show me you're a mage and a human being with a penis, someone who chooses his path, there is neither white nor black, as long as you have that path, and you walk it, that will be the right way. Screw the others, give a purpose to your stupid incomplete magic" continued talking Yuna, a royal soldier tried to stab her from behind, bad move, Yuna shot her gun at the soldier's head, letting the blood stain her clothes, splashing a little of the red liquid in Romeos face.

"We enjoyed yesterday, we fight for today, and live another sunrise, so is the life of a true mage. Romeo, maybe you don't understand the feeling of losing important people to you, but maybe you will" whisper the albino girl, at that time, heard a couple of cries close, which Romeo recognized immediately.

"Wendy! Chelia!" for that instinct, Romeo try to escape Yuna's grip, which looks with curious.

"I see, the instinct of love takes effect, don't worry, some heroines of the Kingdom of Fiore can confront fifty soldiers with shields anti Magic" Romeo understood it, she had sent them to that area.

"Why?"

"Simple, your girlfriends are not my comrades, it was easy to send them to die without remorse" that smile, broken everything.

"Let me go!" with his fists in flames, Romeo punched Yunas face, who managed to stand up despite the strong impact, the Conbolt ran as fast as he could with his blue flames, leaving the snow mage behind, without any expression.

"...Auch..." Yuna lifted her arm to her nose, blood, the leech had managed to make her bleed, not bad, a little motivation worked, and those eyes, at last, snapped.

"Captain Yuna, in the east sector, is something strange is happening, it is sweltering, and one hears the sound of a flute" said someone by the communicator that had in his left ear.

"Here we go again" Yuna knew that description, and that feeling of warmth, lava, and there was only one bastard capable of using that magic while playing the flute.

* * *

Wendy and Chelia didn't understand what was going on, in just a minute, this place was a war field, but unlike the battle with Alvarez, these soldiers were more brutal. Many soldiers of Zerefs empire hesitated at the time of giving a fatal attack as if they would only seek to immobilize the enemy, but these soldiers didn't do it, they attacked everyone who moved with savagery, they had lost their humanity.

Wendy! Look out" both managed to dodge a laser attack, were surrounded, and things were not going to improve for good.

" _ **Blizzard of the Dragon God!**_ " the sky duo manage to combine a combined attack, something they had dominated a short time ago, thanks to the strong bond of friendship that joined the girls, in addition to dominating the same primary element, wind.

"Leader, they are the sky duo, who belong to the most important guilds, we should let them go" speak a soldier from Fiore, who knew who Wendy and Chelia are, and for that reason, didn't want to attack.

"We are not in Fiore, not know how they came this far and I don't care. I will avoid that the homeland of Bosco ends up like Stella thanks to the puppets of King Toma" responded the leader of the squadron aggressively, was such as Yuna had said, Fairy Tail had a nasty reputation abroad.

"Please stop this barbarism! Let's try to get to peace" ask Wendy, trying to keep her dragon forced activities. She still didn't understand why she spent more magic than usual here.

"The fairies would have said when they attacked Stella, and immersed the kingdom into a civil war, pity that you are just teenagers, a whole life ahead to end up dead or as sexual slaves" the leader responded with an arrogant smile, the soldier of Fiore low his head. Whispering apologies several times, need to obey the king, no other choice.

"I cant maintained anymore..." Wendy put a knee on the ground, deactivating her dragon forced to avoid running out of magic, Chelia still could not use her full magic, the lacrima was still adapting to her body, was a complicated situation, however, would never give up.

"Let's do this together" Chelia was prepared to continue fighting, now that she had in her favor the most potent power in the world, love, love for Romeo, something that also Wendy have and feel.

"For Bosco's homeland—" a hard shot stopped the leader's cry, a soldier falls inert to the ground, dead, with a small hole in the forehead, and then another soldier fell, and another one, and another one.

"Sniper!"

"Get cover!"

"Where is that son—"

Many opted to go back or seek protection in some of the houses, which was quickly discarded, as the bullets could penetrate the concrete as if it was butter, sadly, a firewall, a blue fire just blocked the only exit.

"What bunch of cowards" in the middle of the road, was Romeo, with his fringe covering his eyes.

"Romeo..." whispered the girls, there was something wrong, they could feel it in the soul. Romeo saw Wendy and Chelia also. They are injury, bleeding, in pain, didn't deserve it, this army needs to be punished, one more crack.

"Come on a bunch of babies. It's just one guy, be-" the motivating soldier flew out into the air until he collided with a house, his head scorch. All could see the red-hot skull, disintegrating his brain, oh yes, for the first time in his life, Romeo Conbolt had killed another human being, and it felt good.

"Damn you!" Romeo raised his right hand with tranquillity, revealing his eyes, black with dark crimson irises.

" _ **Devil's Dance**_ " a column of blue flames was thrown at the soldiers, this Romeo entered the fire, peeling against the soldiers, breaking arms, legs, gorges, leaving in ashes everything in its path, for the horror of Chelia and Wendy.

"Whoa, who would say a cleaner and fuller combustion would create a true flame of death" the duo turned to see who had spoken, seeing Itona sitting on a rock, with both arms severely hurt, with scratches on his chest fully exposed, but he smiled ironically.

"The shy, good-hearted boy breaks to become a typical killing machine," Itona thought of keeping that smile, even after Chelia took it from his shoulders.

"What do you mean?! What's wrong with Romeo?!"

"Chelia! Please calm down please " Wendy try to stop her best friend, in vain.

"I'm not going to give you a chemistry class about the fire, let's say Romeo gave his mind and soul to someone else. If you want to bring him back, do like in the fairy tales" before Chelia demanded a more appropriate explanation, a body pushed Itona to a wooden house, was Ryoko.

"Ah...my children" Itona was beaten in that area by the knee of his companion

"It was your fault for being at the wrong time, bad idea to use the electric motor as a bomb" said the blonde a little dizzy, but gave thanks to God that she landed in something very comfortable. With both out of combat for the moment, there was only the sky duo to get Romeo out of that trance, who was alone against the leader of the squadron, who was on his knees, begging for his life.

"I expected more from you, bye!" Romeo raised his hand to give the final blow, yet he felt that someone embraced him from behind, two people, needless to say, who were them.

"Enough!" beg Wendy

"You're not like that" beg Chelia.

 **"They must pay for what they suffered."**

"Not! This is not me!"

 **"Well, just because it's the first time I'll leave you free...until next time."**

Romeo didn't understand where he was, just remembered Yuna talk about something with angry, and then it was all black, saw Wendy and Chelia hug him with strength, crying, but why?!

"Someone save me from this cliché" whisper Itona with derision, till the earth wizard notice that the man was moving to attack" Look out!"

"Die!" seizing the opportunity, the leader tried to use his weapon to kill them, to bad a gunshot to the head kill him, to the horror of the teenagers.

"Very slow grandfather, good luck in the other world, hehehe" It was Oma with a shotgun, covered with blood, seemed as if he had bathed in blood, and he looked so pleased.

"With those are seventy-two dead, today he had a lot of work, uh?" Oma scarcely noticed the presence of Romeo, Wendy, and Chelia, giving a quiet smile "enjoying the day?.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" asked Romeo, could not deny it, was frightened by that aura, even after he knew Oma was the sniper who helps them before.

"Nothing only served my whims to the holy death, and speaking of whim" Oma point his shotgun at Romeo's head "if I kill you here will be seventy-three, plus I'll stay with these two beautiful maids—"

" _ **Sky Dragon Roar**_ " Wendy's surprise attack hit the gunfighter, who fell into the rubble of what was once the cafeteria.

"I will not allow it..." was an instinct move, now Wendy had used the magic that had recovered, breathed strong mind, totally exhausted.

"So, you are a rude girl eh? Well, say appearances fool, I came to play, prepare" Oma sack a grape from his pocket, put in one of his wounds, then eat.

"Damn!" Romeo had used his magic in that mode he didn't remember, and they could not defend themselves against long-distance attacks.

"Enough" an explosion hit Oma, sending him to fly to the sky.

"Come on Himiko-chan, I'm just getting started!" said a happy Oma as he let gravity do his job.

"I let you do it for half an hour, enough to control your needs for a few days" replied Himiko completely calm. Oma modified his shotgun to be a long weapon.

" _ **Bullets from the Purgatory**_!"

" _ **Side Wave**_ " with her hands, Himiko created an explosion that worked like a shield, deflecting bullets in different directions, wounded several, allies and enemies alike.

"Please use your weapon Himiko-chan, or summon Jing again!" demand Oma, Himiko just said no, her ax was nailed in the ground, and don't need Jing to come.

"More" Oma and Himiko exchanged blows to the head, although the close combat was not Omas forte, Oma was crazy enough to send his weaknesses to the shit and attack. Himiko managed to distract him with an explosion on the ground for a few seconds, though cost a blow to the head by a metal fist.

"At least it was a molar," said the explosion wizard, spat a bloody tooth from her mouth.

"Himiko-chan! Are you okay?!" ask Ryoko worried, Himiko look at her for a few seconds from top to bottom, confused the thunder wizard "what? "

"I need to contain Oma now. The strategy already is about to finish and give us the victory. I just need a favor of yours" Oma came out of the explosion smoke, laughing, very happy, wanted to keep playing.

"Come on my little explosive Loli, let's play more."

"You must stop, Oma-kun!" Oma turn back, watching Ryoko stop, panting, with a broken blouse, pressing on a wound on her right arm, which did that her breasts would rise a little by the position of her other arm.

"Wow, an angel just came to me in the battlefield, you're beautiful, we play!" Oma move his tongue, in a sign of desire, Ryoko kept quiet and calm, watching Oma was going to attack her, she just smiled while electricity covers her hand "bring it Oma-kun."

"Ok!" while Oma runs to Ryoko, out of the smoke behind her, came out Himiko, impelled by a slight explosion in the palm of her feet, take Oma's face to smash him against the floor.

" _ **Game Over**_ " Immediately she create a bigger explosion, leaving Oma on the floor, Himiko place her hand on his partner's neck, reciting a containment spell, which finally leaves him unconscious.

"Wow, that was very extreme, what the happens to the grape boy?" wonder Itona walked to the crater.

"Bipolar, obsession for women, a severe case of Hematofilia, an addiction to see blood and consume blood, masochist, many problems, but that is why I am here. I am his cell" explain Himiko with tranquility, taking Oma out of the crater without delicacy "thank you for your support, hope you have not bothered" said to Ryoko, while she removes a few locks of her red hair from the face.

"It's nothing, everything to help" answered Ryoko, waving her hands in a sign that it was nothing, although she would have liked to help with her magic, not with her body, but it was done.

"Pobeda!" a scream began to be heard all over the area, elated.

"What does that mean?" asked Romeo, who remained in the same position as before.

"In the local language, they scream victory. We have won," answered the blonde girl in a low voice, with a slight smile.

"We shouldn't party, several have Dead" Wendy whisper, indignant at the happiness.

"And do you want them to cry? Welcome to the real world, this is a war, where the winning side also has dead, not like that false war of Fiore and Alvarez" responded Itona severely.

"This is not good! It must not be so! We must—" Himiko out her hands in the heads of Wendy and Chelia, creating a magic circle, immediately both fell unconscious.

"Wendy! Chelia!" cried Romeo frightened that something would happen to them.

"Quiet, I just put them to sleep, if we let the state of shock be for more time, could be permanent mental damage for your lovers" explain the girl with crimson hair, placing their bodies with care on the floor. Romeo saw his trembling hands, red in blood, he had killed, had deprived of life to another human.

"Calm down" Himiko pounded the hands of young Conbolt "It was justified, you had to protect your loved ones, there is nothing wrong with it, it was the right thing."

"Yes, try not to think about it, know that is hard to assimilate, but it was necessary" Ryoko added trying to encourage Romeo because the same thing happened with her, today she also had killed someone, but can't compare killing five with twenty.

Itona just looked at the sky, it began to snow, something typical for this days, but didn't ignore the fact that felt a little heat, and knew this heat, in the midst of the celebration, a good time for a meeting.

"Yuna...dont make a fool of yourself with him."

 **East Sector of the camp, 5 minutes later**

Yuna saw how several of his allies celebrated the victory, taking out some bottles of beer and screaming to the sky, drawing their stress, while several died, this was to pay tribute for their sacrifice, could call them hypocrites and without feelings. However, they forget the factor of adaptation, the natural talents of human beings, bred in a world where the dead are counted by dozens every day, it is hypocritical to seek a joy to live a truth more?. If you don't understand, you better shut up your morale mouth.

"One more day..." Yuna thought of seeing from the roof of one of the few houses with minor damages, supervising, seeing the son of a bitch who had betrayed them for a few crumbs of bread being lynched. It was the law of the people, and if the people wanted to put a stone in his stomach, or play to jump the rope with his intestines, so be it.

"I love the happy endings" until he appeared, Yuna leaped backward, entering a small alley where no one came, it was the corridor that led the torture zone.

"What brings you here, Zarek? The last thing I knew about you was that you're walking around Midi"ask Yuna seriously, reloading her back against the wall, avoiding making eye contact.

"I was on my way to Iceberg to confirm our victory in the war against Desierto, I was on the area, but then I ask myself, my old friend _Yuni_ is in Bosco, why I don't take some of my time to see her?. I saw Bosco's army was attacking that, and I gave you a hand" speak the guy name, Zarek. He was taller than her by ten centimeters, wore an open red sweatshirt, an orange shirt with a drawing of a demon killing a dragon, blue jeans with black shoes, wore a crow mask to cover his face, besides wearing the hood, which scarcely covered his dull blonde hair.

"How kind of you, that the person who ended up with a whole country like Midi Will deign to show his butt here" Zarek laugh.

"I missed when you use sarcasm. It brings back memories" speak the masked boy while playing with a platinum coin "and it wasn't a big deal, Midi It was a tiny and pacifist nation, overthrowing the government was too easy, even you could do it. Anyway, the debt I had with you from Hafnarfjörður is settled, we're equal now" Yuna kept quiet, the Battle of Hafnarfjörður, in Iceberg two years ago, didn't bring happy memories, she takes the snow to fight, save Zarek of his execution on the way. Reason? Business, just that.

"If you only came to greet and repay that stupid debt, it will be—" the Steps from Zarek interrupted, walk towards her until he was beside her, looking at opposite side, she could not see it, but Yuna knew that he was smiling. At last Zarek spoke.

"Let's not play dumb, Yuna" He began "none of us are political of heart. We are Revolutionaries".

Yuna bowed her head to conceal a little smile. "So it was that, ok, we negotiated fast, time is gold."

"We offer you help with to overthrow the dictator of Bosco, both in intelligence and in supplies, and martial power" offered Zareck.

"That still doesn't explain what your group wants," said Yuna.

"Conquest" respond Zarek. Yuna looked at him curiously, letting him talk. "No one, in history has waged a war of conquest. All trade wars were only for trade routes, pathetic. We must seize the time of the revolution, end the monarchy. If Fiore wanted to isolate from the world and live in a bubble, being able to conquer Stella after the attack of Fairy Tail. But they didn't, because they couldn't control more territory. They didn't have the power. But we do, the sixteen of us, six in your group, six in my group, two bounty hunters, and by the way, the last two are special soldiers of Bosco's dictator."

Yuna Kept her little smile with that two users were enemies, great. Both know each other groups, Yuna´s group have Snow, Fire, Thunder, Metal, Earth, and Explosion. Zarek´s group have Lava, Water, Ice, Wind, Storm, and Wood, the two bounty hunter are Light and Darkness, so logic said that their future enemy are users of Dust and Crystal

"My plan is simple. Our groups unite in an alliance, we attack Besch, Bosco´s capital, and if all goes well, we will go for the grand prize. Likewise, we give as initiated the game" Continuous Zarek.

"Is more than that. I know, on some level, that you're afraid to face Fairy Tail on the battlefield" Yuna knew it, blindly attacking Fiore's best weapon was a suicide, they wouldn't make the same mistake that Zeref and his people did.

"The guild of Fairy Tail, but also some wizards scattered in other guilds, are enemies without equal. You and I are the same. Fight with more intelligently, not by force. On a certain level, if one of us try to win this future war in a fight of strength, will lose, but my _Yuni you_ o know better than me that heir strength, friendship, equal their greatest weakness".

"Wow, we both did the homework" joke Yuna, he already knew she was still a spy inside Fairy Tail.

"I see your logic, and I share it, not because we have different ideas I refuse in such an obvious plan. Let's just clarify that there will be no attacks between Black Harmony and Red Hope during the attack, and then plan the assault on Fiore. Of course, we will do it with our own interests first" Yuna knew this game, was to know how long to use the other and betray him at the right time, that was the standard bet in a world of shit like this.

Zarek pretended he considered it for a moment, then only nodded. Yuna's eyes peaked, she felt a stabbing pain in her low back, though kept her serious gaze, letting a thread of blood go down her lips.

"It would be so easy to kill us, right?. I freeze your organs, and you incinerate mine in just a few seconds, I find it hard to contain the desire to do it" Yuna and Zarek had stabbed each other with their knives, just adding a little magic, the other would be dead. Zarek withdrew his mask, showing his face, decorated with brown spots and red-hot cracks, while Yuna had a white cloak covered her body, exhaling the frozen smoke from her mouth.

"See you on February 17th in the heart of the forest, Zar" speak Yuna with a forced smile.

"And remember to be careful with the fallen angels, _Yuni_ " replied Zarek with the same smile, they both withdrew the knives from each other's body and walked a few steps. Zarek vanished into ashes, leaving to continue on his way to Iceberg. Yuna stretched a little, would fetch the others to take a break, leave another leader in charge of another camp.

"Time to go back to the fairies" thought the snow girl as she jumped through the rubble, it would take a few weeks more than the magic council found her report, would take time to improve her team. Makarov for sure, no, instead, the master would put a harsh punishment for stealing an S-class mission and escape, but any punishment would not be able to be compared to what would happen on February 17, just hope that nobody loses their sanity in that future battle.

 **13 January, Magnolia train station, Fiore, 8:01 AM**

The atmosphere was quiet, it was clear, just beginning to dawn in Magnolia, people were leaving their homes to start another day of work, to get money to survive, contribute to society, so marked the system. Team Natsu was coming down from the wagon, but unlike the previous times, Natsu didn't celebrate leaving the train, Gray didn't mock, Erza remains in silence just like Lucy, Happy, chat.

"Why did you ask us to return?" whispers the fire dragon slayer, clenching his fist with angry.

"They are direct orders of the master, we cannot oppose," replied Erza, of course, she was also against returning, but the master's words were clear, it was urgent.

 _"But master, we must still find Wendy and the others." try to explain Erza as she spoke for a lacrima with master Makarov._

 _"I understand it perfectly, and I find it difficult to leave it in the hands of the magic council, but a more serious situation arose, return to the guild immediately."_

 _"But—"_

 _"It's an order Erza Scalet!" Makarov scream firmly, Titania knew perfectly well that the only occasions where the master said her full name, was because the situation was complicated._

 _"Understood Master, we will be in the guild as quickly as possible."_

"What may be more important than your friends!" cried Natsu angrily, calling the attention of the few people who were at the station.

"Natsu! Please calm down" said Lucy, taking her best friend by the hand, so he doesn't explode, Happy did the same to help Lucy.

"But—"

"Relax Natsu. I don't like the idea of leaving it in the hands of the magic council either. Also, I would have liked to lead with that bastard personally" Gray's words brought those hard memories like that criminal gang was mutilated in front of their eyes. No one deserved such fate. They only knew that the bastard name is Krov, nothing else, he didn't answer anyone's questions, just kept that expression calm, of not caring he has murdered.

"Let Jura and Lyon take care of him, when he has news of the case will let us know, but that man will never see the sunlight, move" Erza led the team towards the guild, greeted the people who recognized them, more for education. They were really are not in the mood, the road was more normal, until.

"Death to the Kingdom **Ahhh**!" that scream alerted team Natsu, immediately ran to where the cry came from and saw with horror as a man and a woman burned alive in front of the cathedral, to the total shock of the people who walked in the area.

"Natsu!"

"I know it" the son of Igneel ran to where the couple was and began to suck the fire that consumed them. However, before he could finish, the woman embraced the man, both looked at Natsu, but were not looks of despair and terror, was a look of pure hatred.

"Thanks for destroying our lives, you killed us" a second later, the couple exploded, leaving a hole where their bodies should be, there were only small pieces of burned clothes and ashes, silence.

"I..." Natsu tries to understand in his head those words, what had he done? It was so bad for them to take their own lives without hesitation.

"So it finally happened" Makarov way up to meet the crater side, supporting his weight on a wooden cane, let the local guard's calm people down "come on my children, we must talk" was all that the master said before returning to the guild. Quickly, team Natsu followed him. They had to know what is happening. When they arrived, saw all the members of the guild assembled, which was strange, because it was very early, also saw the master standing in front of the door of his office on the second floor, totally serious.

"My dear children, I know that the situation of Romeo had troubled someone of you" look especially at Macao and those who were in the guild during the seven years of their disappearance "but unfortunately, I have more bad news, I will start on the condition of Jet and Droy "

"What happened to them?" asked Gray.

"Shadow Gear together with Gajeel, Juvia, and Lily, were attacked by bandits called revolutionaries, being Jet and Droy those who received the worst" explain Lisanna, without removing her sight from the master.

"It hurts me in the soul to inform them this...Droy received serious damage to the spine. It will take seven to fifteen months for him to walk again and perform his normal activities...Jet, due to a strong impact on the back, along with a dislocation and total rupture of both knees, is paraplegic, his days as a wizard...ended" the guild was in total silence, no one could believe.

"Can't they really cure him with magic?" ask Charle, looking for a little hope for Jet.

"No...she left it very clear" speak Levy, still depressed by the words of the healer, killing all her hope, her empty gaze, as a day someone would have taken his soul.

"Levy-chan.." Lucy didn't hesitate to run to hug her best friend, who corresponded the hug.

"You must be joking..." Natsu's fury felt in the atmosphere. The heat was unbearable.

"Calm down Natsu, get angry now will not help Jet, and if you're looking for those bastards, Gajeel already took advantage" explain Laxus, who was also surprised by the revelation of his grandfather, though hindered to remain calm. Makarov retook the talk.

"In addition to this, as you know, there has just been a suicide act in the cathedral moments ago...I fear it was a decision taken in full awareness of both, a way to protest against the kingdom."

"I don't understand the point of committing suicide to protest against the kingdom" asked Max, the important question, they knew the royal family, they were good leaders, good people.

"By their attire, they were people from the countryside, away from the larger cities, they can be easily manipulated" it was at that time where the pieces connected in Erza´s mind."

"You mean these revolutionaries who attacked Jet and Droy, are manipulating these people?" ask Titania aloud, which also made sense in others.

"I'm afraid that's the most valid theory, a group must be manipulating people of peoples to bring tensions against the kingdom, this is pure superstitions, but someone hardens us, isn't true, Mr. spy?" Makarov snapped his fingers, giving the signal to Elfman to intercept a man who covered himself with a long hooded cloak, covering his entire body, was about to escape.

"Good try, you are a disgrace for men" said Elfman with much fury. Makarov approached calmly.

"Asuka?" Bisca saw how her daughter woke up from her nap, and walk to the bar, so she went to follow her.

"I don't know nothing! You confused me!" the man was screaming in a panic.

"You better talk, I'm a very peaceful person, but my kids prefer a more...severe style, you choose" obviously, the man didn't want to be left alone with them, agree to speak "you can start"

"I'm just a puppet! The Revolution threatened To kill my family if I don't do this! them—" the voice of the man cut, his eyes swelled and began to writhe in pain. Makarov knew in a few seconds. The man was suffering from a heart attack, the spy died a few seconds later in Elfman´s, however, the worst was just beginning.

" _ **Hahahahaha! You failed!**_ " Bisca was throw away by an invisible force to where the master was. All looked with horror as the eyes of the little Asuka were of a sick yellow color, bleeding from the eyes, and with dementia smile.

"What are you?! Give me back my daughter!" cry Alzack frightened and furious, that thing that was in Asuka's body look at him.

"I am a fallen angel, and I come to bring you a message from my God for you."

 **A few hours earlier, Unknown location 3:58 AM**

In a smoky building, where it was evident that he just saw a battle, no, a massacre, referring to that more than thirty dark magicians could not against one but considering that this lone magician was Gajeel Redfox, and that came with a bad temper, little could do.

" **Roar of the Iron Dragon!** "

" **Iron Dragon Claw** " Gajeel was able to traverse that cheap copy of roar, hitting his opponent directly, which his body went to crash against the wall.

"Enough cheap tricks, the least I'm interested in is capturing you, I have a few questions, and if you respond quickly. I'll be more painless, Kurohebi" Gajeel transformed his foot into iron, crushing Kurohebi´s hands, the same who participated in the Magic games with Raven Tail, the same that Laxus defeated with the other members, including the son of the master, Ivan. Knew that Ivan and Kurohebi had escaped from jail, the possessor of the magic of mimic founded a dark guild that took Gajeel not five minutes to defeat, while the former master of Raven Tail, still in unknown status.

"Torturing others to ask for information, a classic from an ex-member of the magic council" when Gajeel turn back, immediately identified him. A young man standing at the entrance to the building, black hair that cover his left eye, gray eyes, full neck bandage. Although could see some scars, gray jacket and trousers, and only wore white socks for some strange reason. It was him!

"You..." whisper Gajeel, leaving free to Kurohebi to face him

"Me...the one who seriously hurt your friends, and now you're looking for revenge on me, damn. Why I came?" speak the man with heaviness in his voice, as if he was depressed to live, but that didn't matter to Gajeel, who let himself be carried away by his instincts. Lily was away to get the soldiers to capture the guild members, he was alone on this.

" **Roar of the Iron Dragon!** " the elusive man leaping aside, without taking his hands from the pockets of his jacket, he tries to connect a kick to Gajeel´s head, but the dragon slayer dogged. Gajeel catches his leg and don't doubt in broken it, then transformed his arm into a saw, hit the man in the stomach and throw him against the ground.

"Could you sharpen the peaks of your close please? You still don't pierce my liver " commented on the man with a lot of blood coming out of his mouth, but he showed a calm expression, no care a shit he was bleeding.

"I'm glad you're a sadistic one, so we both enjoy the beating I'm going to give you before you turn to the council" said Gajeel, it was strange, felt as if personality, when he was in Phantom Lord return, something almost forgotten, almost.

"Then let us begin" the man looked to his right with calm. Gajeel did the same to see to see, perhaps asking for help to Kurohebi, but no, there he was, the man, sitting in a chair, reloading his arms on the back, with an empty look. Gajeel quickly looked down. There was nothing, just a hole in the ground.

"Illusory magic...this will be a problem" thought Fairy Tail wizard annoying.

"Come on, Qalif-Sama...together we can..." Kurohebi started to get up, ready to fight again.

"No, you'll only be a nuisance, go back to the barracks and recover. **Dark Portal** " Qalif, as it seemed to be called this man, opened a doorway above the body of Kurohebi, which was beginning to swallow him. Gajeel tried to avoid it, but the portal was slammed in the neck of Kurohebi, beheaded instantly, blood came out of the body, which finally fell to the ground.

"Upps, I closed my hand before the right time, my bad" speak Qalif for himself, opening and closing his fist, as if he cared nothing the death of his ally" what pity I can't use it to kill myself, it would be so easy."

"Fucking... bastard" now Gajeel would go with everything, activating his dragon forced.

"The atmosphere feels heavy, very heavy, and I wonder if you will be the person capable of killing me at last" the Qalif´s body began to emanate a dark aura, this was not Shadow magic like the one used by Rouge, it was darkness. Total darkness.

* * *

 **Omake: The Secret Files of Black Harmony 2**

"Hello to all our readers, once again we thank you for continuing taking part of your time to read this story" presents Ryoko standing on stage.

"Fuck the introduction, the author and I killed ourselves to rent this dump, it reached for more, but you know how stingy the author is" commented Itona leaning his head against the public table while drinking his fourth root beer.

"You can relax, I will make sure that no other accident happens" speak Ouma from the bottom of the place, pointed with a pistol at the Himiko´s head, who was tied in a trunk with a face of indifference.

"It was an accident" was the only thing that said Himiko, fortunately, she began to fall asleep.

"Ok...today we will have two extraordinary guests, welcome, Wendy Marvell and Chelia Blendy" applause began to be heard, though these were recorded.

"Hello, readers" greeting Chelia.

"Nice to be here" also greeting Wendy, although she was nervous, which had no sense as they were alone."

"All right, the first question—" Yuna arrives from behind and breaks the cards with the questions "Yuna!"

"Fuck the questions, let's talk about what's important. Wendy and Chelia, from girl to girl, tell me, what the fuck do you see Romeo "Leech" Conbolt to be in love with him?" ask Yuna in front of the sky duo, seeking to understand the motives of that love.

"Hey?!" scream Romeo from the recording booth.

"Well...Romeo is a person of good heart and brave, is someone who helps you encourage you" Wendy said, playing with her hair as she looked at the blushing floor.

"Also...I must admit that he is physically attractive" continuum Chelia, who was just like his best friend.

"Ok...I get it, is because of the lack of a continues interaction with another guy our age, so you two fell in love for the only one who had, moreover, don't know that he has a gay in love with Natsu" said Yuna

"I'm not gay!" cried Romeo to his companion, angry.

"I'm sorry, but that morbid obsession with Natsu it makes me think you're sick, and I don't mean to be gay, all right with me, you're just too fanboy, besides someone very secondary" speaks Yuna while the ear is drooling, that cry almost leaves her deaf.

"So that is the game, well, tell me who you like?" point Romeo to the albino girl.

"For now, nobody, I believe in the free union, fuck without commitment, but I can promise I will lose my virginity before I die."

"I want to make a trio with Himiko-chan and Ryoko-chan!" Ouma's scream from afar, blushing to Ryoko, she answered.

"That's too much! As for love, I'd rather finish my trips than have a date with a guy."

"I want to do it with Oma now..." whisper Himiko.

"What?!" they screamed all

"...to do pancakes for breakfast, weren't we talking about that?" all present fell with their backs, where that came from?.

"I don't give a fuck for love," replied Itona from the table.

"In short...girls, I think I'll introduce some friends, enjoy" Yuna withdrew from the stage, immediately, two young men arrived in panties, with their muscles in the air starting to dance in front of Wendy and Chelia, who were short to begin bleeding from the nose.

"Yuna! Get these perverts out here" cry Romeo, Ryoko had to submit him to avoid burning the studio and had to pay the models to the hospital. The blonde looked at the camera with a forced smile and a slight blush for the situation.

"Well...this will be all for today, thanks for your time, we really hope your reviews, will make the author more willing to write and translate the story, and also give meaning to his miserable life, see you."

* * *

 **A/N: Thanks, guys, hope you enjoy the chapter, I was going to update yesterday, but my soccer team won the final, so I get a little wild (Santos Laguna campeon carajo!), so, wait for your reviews, you can write all about the fic (without bad words please), sure I will read it, see you in the next chapter.**

 **Answering review:**

 **DanTra12: A mi tambien me gusta, opino que es muy irreal que le perdone tan facilemte las cosas con solo multas y devolver la recompensa, mas realismo le hubiera venido bien, gracias, espero te haya gustado este capitulo, espero tu comentario amig .**


	8. Chapter 7

**P.S: I ask for your understanding, English is not my first language, so there may be some grammatical errors if someone wants to help me with the correction, send PM!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Right Choice?**

 _ **North of Fiore, maximum security prison of the Magic Council, 13 January, 11:54 AM.**_

 _ **.**_

"Go get used to this lifestyle, people like you deserve to die."

"I understand your logic, madam, however, the soft laws of this Kingdom give me the possibility of keeping myself alive."

"Once our majesty approves the law proposed by our squadron, I will go straight to your head" Krov remained without expression, seeing how the guardian left him in his cell, handcuffed with feet, hands, and neck, with anti-magic materials.

"Compared to this place with the prison of the northern kingdom, the prisons in Fiore seem to a elders retirement." Krov thought calmly. He knew many things about this place and would have four days to achieve his goal.

"All right, worms, time to take your five minutes of sunshine!" shouted an officer by a megaphone. Good time.

Krov came out guarded by his guardian, already knew all about her, Riana Lil, former leader of the White Tiger squadron, who were watching the Dragon cry Weapon, thanks to her stupidity, she lost several of her subordinates when the late minister of Stella, Zash Caine, stole it. He would use that psychological factor in his favor very soon.

"Mix with the same species as you, scum" ok, in the scale of insults, it was a tender one.

"Logic said, go to the loneliest corner and find the main person" Krov slowly advance to a corner of the prison yard, the chains were a nuisance, and with a temperature below the freezing point, it wasn't an option to stop.

"I am going to sit here" Krov whispered, sitting beside his target, looking at the wall.

"Leave me alone" it was the only word his target spoke.

"I stay, I'd like to talk to you, Invel, the old Zeref´s right hand" Invel remained without expression, looking at nothing.

"I'm not interested in talking, leave. "

"Perfect, then just listen, something massive is about to start, and you can choose between being part of the winning side, or be a simple witness. I mean, for someone like you, seeing this kingdom burn should be gratifying" Invel don't react at all, according to the logic, this man wouldn't open his mouth so quickly, unless, crush the old wound.

"You are pathetic, who would say that the great general of Zeref´s forces, sees their army crushed by a group of teenagers with problems about friendship bond, of course, Zeref lost, you are equally as dumb as him."

"Hey, no talking!" shouted a guard, who began to walk to where they were.

"...Shut up..." Invel whisper, a good sign.

"Oh, my apologies, I should have assumed by the logic that you were sensible in speaking of your ridiculous and emo idol, who was defeated by the fairies sermon of love and friendship."

"Shut up" now, Invel raised his voice a little. He was losing patience.

"Hey, I told you to stop talking!" shouted the guard again, more forcefully.

"Disappointment must be unbearable, as someone as powerful as Zeref, he cannot win against his fake little brother, he-" Krov felt a sharp blow to the ribs, Invel had connected a nudge, and looked at him angrily.

"Everything attached to logic." Krov thought, totally calm, rode to Invel, using the chains of their wives to hang him by the neck.

"Hey! I need backup here!" quickly, both were neutralized by multiple guards, and being the center of attention for the other prisoners.

"First day and you fought with someone? You're worse than I thought" Riana greeted him with an annoying look, then look at Invel "a shame, you've always been someone calm, I seem to be wrong with you again. A week in solitary confinement!"

With that order, four guards escorted them down a hallway, heard the whispers of other convicts, making Krov smile. Coming down a long staircase, they came to an underground prison, with an anti-magic metal door, a long corridor, nothing to stand out.

"Hear, Mr. Guard, in this kind of situation, what do you think would happen in a novel?" Krov asked calmly, Invel knew he was planning something.

"Silence!" shouted the guard in his ear. Lucky Krov was already accustomed to the cries of his noise allies.

"Fine, but before you go, you suck in your work," Krov inflated his cheeks, spitting four thorns at the guard´s neck, who fell unconscious almost immediately.

"Now, will you tell me the escape plan?" Invel asked, keeping his neutral expression.

"You are wrong, I would be stupid to use that logic, even with the two of us, it will be a nuisance to deal with so many guards, a second please" Krov take the keys of some of the guards with the teeth, to open their wives" ready, so I can take the copies of the keys "

"How can you use magic when you had handcuffs on?" Invel asks, clearly intrigued.

"Simple, I didn't use it, I hid four thorns of wood with paralyzing liquid behind my tonsils, an easy plan when studying the operation system of this place" explain the wood wizard, while he liberates Invel from his handcuff. Invel had to admit it, feels very well, magic traversing magic by his veins.

"Well? I assume you provoked all the commotion to attract my attention, and being this place reviewed once a day, it's a good place to discuss what you have in mind "Krov way calmly to an empty cell, and then invite Invel to pass, all according to plan.

"I like your logic, Invel, let's go to my cell, I'm sure I can get your fighting spirit and revenge back, with something I like to call, Lotus Revolution."

 **Refugee Camp, Bosco 13 January 4:23 AM**

The environment wasn't at all right, as it would be, after having lived in his flesh such carnage, not even compared to the day after the victory against Alvarez, an empty victory

" _Until next time_ " that phrase, since Romeo heard that phrase until he felt the warmth of Wendy and Chelia hug, had a mental loophole, though he had heard that voice before.

"Well guys, know it sucked, and I appreciate your support, but it's time to go, enough trauma for now" Yuna kicked the door of the house they stay, or what remained of the house. Romeo thought in what state must be Yuna's mind to be so immune to everything that was going on.

"Finally, I started to be depressed. I help to carry Chelia, Oma, can you..." Itona stopped, analyzing the twisted happiness on the gun boy face "on second thought, Ryoko, give me a hand with Wendy."

"Hey!, That was cruel!" Oma makes tantrums, like were a three yeas old kid would. Being serious, between Oma and Yuna, they are competed to be the most demented person in the group.

"Ryoko, are you sure you can carry Wendy? You have still hurt your back" wonder, Romeo. They were all hurt slightly in some specific area. Itona had severe injury both arms, Ryoko hurt her abdomen and back, Himiko hands and jaw were damaged, and Oma's head, more than it was before. He had wounds in his chest bandage. Yuna only had cuts all over her body, so she just wore a minimal bandage.

"I am fine, thanks for your concern, just recovering from dizziness, you also need to rest" Ryoko smile to him, walking to where Yuna indicated, leaving him alone with Himiko, Oma had escaped who knows where to bother someone.

"Listen, Mayou-san, thanks for calm me down a few hours ago, I appreciate it" Romeo really thanked her for those words, but in the same way, he wanted to create a conversation between them, because there was no interaction, so far.

"It was nothing...and please...you can refer to me with my first name...we are not so formal in my homeland" Himiko recharge the side of her body against the wall, with a calm expression, without looking at Romeo.

"Okay, Himiko...hey, your wounds are healing?"

"Yes"

"Uh...a pretty crazy battle a few hours ago, right?"

"I've seen worse."

"...What you and Yuna talk about?"

"Secret"

"...What a colder climate, don't you think?..."

"I like cold weather" ok, officially she didn't want a conversation, with those sharp answers on her part.

"Look, I'll be clear, I'm kinda introverted, I don't like to talk to people, so save your saliva" those were the last words Himiko pronounced, to get lost in her mind. Romeo had never dealt with introverted people before, everyone in the guild was very open, so he didn't know what to do, so he just sighed, and like her, lost in his thoughts.

"Damn, who died?" Yuna used the situation to make a joke, as both were the quietest of the group at this time. Himiko just ignores her, and Romeo looks at her mad.

"Oh, come on, have a little black humor sense...well, get up your asses, we leave" at least something good happened. Romeo expected to get to the guild and receive the least punishment possible and make sure Wendy and Chelia were appropriately treated, walking in a bright area, he saw a device that hadn't seen before.

"Yuna, what is that?" asked Romeo, all the others looked at him strangely, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Hey, I know you don't like...ah, right, you never go out of Fiore, an example you can understand, mhh. Ah, it's like a miniature version of the giant ship that Blue Pegasus has, but this thing only flies" well, he understood, what annoyed Romeo, was the fact that she explained it like he was a baby.

"Is Fiore really so fucked up?"

"The Fiore Kingdom can boast quite a bit of their magical technology, but, in an appearance outside of magic, their arsenal scratches as pathetic" Himiko was the one who answered Oma´s question, who couldn't but laugh at this. Romeo felt isolated, they all had experience outside of Fiore, and looked at him in a very different way, it seems that the more you travel, the more your mind opens.

"Friends, let's go up, it's time, I hope we can visit Bosco when the situation is better," Ryoko said to calm the environment, Oma didn't hesitate to hold her hand, claiming the seat next to the blonde wizard, only to be struck by Himiko´s ax.

"Hey, fire fellow, a lady told me to give you this, is from an old man you met before the attack occurred, said it was his last will" Itona throw a device to Romeo. This time he recognized the item, was a sound player, popularized in Fiore along with the mobile phone, recording music or audio, this only had a file, almost twenty-five minutes.

"You must know Fairy Tail dark side" he remembered those words of the old man, with so many revelations, his brain needed a break, Romeo had homework to work on back home.

When the small aircraft took off, Romeo saw through the window, as the survivors of the camp gathered on a campfire, hugged by the shoulders, as if they were singing something. At that time he did not understand anything, he thought that it was a song to respect the memory of the deceased. However, that was the first contact with the doom of the continent: patriotism.

 _ **Magnolia, Fairy Tail Headquarters, 8:16 AM**_ _ **  
**_

It was strange, no one remembered the last time the main hall of the guild load with such dark energy, of anguish, an environment that would become quite common with the passing of the months.

"A message from God? Nonsense, leave Asuka free!" Natsu cry, infuriated, running to confront whatever possessed the youngest member of the family, but out of nowhere, Alzack tackles him halfway.

"Let me! Don't you want to get your daughter back?!" Natsu scream, furious.

"Of course I do! But I also want her to be safe!" Alzack answer, with a mixture of anger and despair.

"Natsu, calm down and look at what is going on with Asuka" Natsu did what Laxus asked him, to immediately regret his anger explosion. Around Asuka ´s body, there was a black magic circle, surrounding an area of seventy meters.

"A cursed circle, broken soul, if someone crosses the circle, the Summoner's body will be damaged, gradually, between more close you get to me, worse the harm. Look, son of Igneel, you broke her fingers of her left hand, cruel, but I like it" inside the little body, the angel smiled as showed Asuka´s left hand, her fingers completely broken.

"Damn you," whisper Erza, feeling helplessness for not being able to do anything.

"Ok, we'll listen to your message, just let Asuka go, you have my word we won't do anything to you," Makarov said, using his cane to stand up.

"You think I'm going to trust the word of an old human? You are lying, you are accumulating magic in your right hand, hidden behind your back, if you continue, I will not hesitate to break something more vital" threatened the angel, Makarov cursed in his mind, his plan had failed without even started.

"Master, it's only a messenger, if we hear what he has to tell us, he will let Asuka go, please, master" Bisca begged, already ached to see her daughter possessed, and receiving severe damage. Makarov, choose to let the demon speak.

"I'm glad you have brains, this will be fast" the fallen angel smiled, mimicking the sweet smile that Asuka showed every day.

"Fairies, you have been able to overcome any obstacle, from simple common wizard to the army of the absolute sinner, Zeref Dragneel. Today, I inform you that one of our leaders has chosen to liberate the fallen angels, rejected by the king, to sow the chaos, and as they are the representatives of the light. All of us expect you to give a good game."

While no one fully understood the messages, something they are sure about it, they are evil, another kind of war. The Fallen angel shot dark energy towards Lucy, being blocked by a flurry of light.

"Loki! Capricorn!" the two strongest celestial spirits of the Zodiac used their own magic to save their master and friend from an evil they already knew."

"You broke the seal?" Capricorn asked, to which the fallen angel laugh.

"Partly yes, though I must say that a human helped us to break it, we don't know who did it or the reason" the fallen angel laughed again, then stopped abruptly, to begin to burn in gray flames.

"Asuka! No!" Bisca and Alzack scream, terrified to see their daughter burn. Natsu tried to absorb the flames but didn't work.

"Calm, I will be your beginner enemy, I'll be somewhere in the forest of this town, find and recover this girl, thanks for listening" Asuka's body disappeared in flames. Alzack and Bisca ran to where their daughter was seconds ago and then break in tears.

"Loki, Capricorn, do you know anything?" Lucy asked, for, with the mentioned by both, they seemed to have some information.

"It's something complex, Lucy, we don't even know their origin, we thought it was a legend," said the zodiac leader, visibly worried.

"There are ancient heavenly spirits, who were tainted with unstable magic for unknown reasons, so they had to be sealed by the king of the celestial spirits. Loki is right, we thought it was an old legend, but apparently, it's not only real but also, a human is part of it "the information given by Capricorn was new, even for Lucy, corrupted celestial spirits.

"Can we took like reference the alteration all of the celestial spirits suffered from the eclipse portal, with your alternate versions?" Mirajane asked, trying to comfort the parents, without any success.

"On a smaller scale, but yes" answered the spirit of the goat.

"And can we save them?" Lucy asked, receiving the strange gaze of some members. Loki couldn't help but smile.

"As always, trying to save the spirits, Lucy. The only option that comes into my mind is draining their power, but I'll ask to speak to the king of the celestial spirits for more information" Lucy nodded, thankfully, it didn't matter if this spirit or fallen angles were corrupt, she wanted to help them, just as she did with her friends before.

"Listen up, brats, I want you to pair up and search the forest area when you find her, report it, so all of us could help" Makarov order, getting a blunt yes.

"Wow, and I thought the bad news would be on my side" the whole guild turned to the door, looking at a badly wounded Gajeel, with a mocking smile.

"Gajeel!" Levy ran to help his secret love, he had his left arm broken, and the area of the abdomen with severe wounds. Bad time for Wendy to not be here.

"Take him to the infirmary, Porlyusica is going to kill for making her work harder, but not have another choice. The others go to investigate" the third master saw how most of his kids ran to find Asuka, and the rest was trying to support and comfort Alzack and Bisca. The old man didn't like at all what is happening.

 **Fiore´s Sky, 10:44 AM  
**

Romeo had to admit, it was nice to see from the sky the various landscapes Fiore offered, from the enchanting forests of the north, the plain of the center, and the valleys of the south, he would enjoy it more without hearing the disaster that was inside. Yuna and Itona don't stop screaming while they compete in a strength contest, listening how Oma is electrocuted by trying to get closer to Ryoko, although the blonde was very tolerant with her friends, that didn't mean she made herself to be respected. Himiko and Romeo were the only quiet passengers. The ax girl slept placidly with a book covering her face, Wendy and Chelia were still unconscious.

"I'm getting bored, you know perfectly well it's not funny if I hold myself" Itona sigh, with a look of annoyance.

"Same here, but I don't want to destroy this shit with us inside, and the high commands would send someone to cut off my head," Yuna answered, in the same mood, looking up at the ceiling, lucky it was only a two-hour trip, about to end.

"I must admit it's very nice to see the scenery, but isn't it dangerous to be at such a low altitude?" Ryoko asked while drinking a bottle of water.

"We avoid the military radars detect us, although Fiore military is limit with this type of technology, that doesn't mean they don't know how to prevent a forgery plane enter into their space" replied the white hair girl, calmly.

"It would be nice...they try to attack" Oma speak with a smile, despite being all burned by the electroshocks given by Ryoko, almost could see his soul coming out of his body.

"Oma is really a sadist," Ryoko thought, trying to find the fun side of the situation, seeing as Oma grabbed Itona´s ankle, giving him an electric touch, which caused Itona to lose concentration, offering an easy victory to Yuna.

"Boom, Win!"

"Not fair! Oma shocked me!"

"Accept defeat, my friend" Romeo yawning, couldn't wait to get into his bed and give himself a deserved rest. Sideways, the Conbolt saw through the window, the Magnolia Cathedral, back home, sweet home.

"Hey Yuna, I see the Cathedral from here, where we're going to land this thing?" seeing Yuna's mocking smile, he knew nothing would end well.

"Who said that we're going to land?"

"Excuse me?" Ryoko also joined to his concern, Yuna approached the front door, knocking four times, and the left side door opened.

"Welcome to Magnolia, the temperature is a nice 40F, we recommend you stay calm and point well at the lake, but we will not stop you if your dream is to be tomato puree, because we don't have devices that stop the fall by budget problems. Hopefully, all of you have enjoyed your trip by airlines your fucking mother, thank you, and we'll be expecting you to return soon" Yuna spoke with her sarcastic and joker tone, while the others, less Oma, looked at her as if she had lost her mind.

"Wait, you said this would leave us in Magnolia" Ryoko try to clarify the matter, although knew she wouldn't like the answer.

"Wrong, this plane would fly above Magnolia, and this is the only stop, of course, you can stay here and return to Bosco, I don't force you. Now, who—".

"Beware below!" Oma run for momentum and jump into the abyss as if was a child's game.

"I like this guy," said Yuna, seeing how Oma fall.

"Yuna, I won't jump, you're crazy" Romeo refused, logically, lucky she already had a plan B.

"Hey, Himiko, wake up the brain and do it already" the crimson-haired girl lifted the book from her face, and then thundered her fingers, and suddenly, the sky duo woke up.

"Ahh, my head" Chelia grumbled, as she stood up.

"What happened?" Wendy was able to stand, dizzy for some reason, however, when she walks backward, Yuna didn't hesitate to put her foot, and boom, Wendy fall.

"Wendy!" Chelia awoke to see her best friend fall, ignoring Yuna´s evil, who kicked her back, caused Chelia also fell.

"Whoa, it's nice to hear the cries of agony in the morning" Yuna simply acted as she had stepped on a cockroach, didn't care.

"Fuck you!" by instinct, Romeo jumps to save them, not without grabbing Yuna´s left arm, she didn't know he would do that, so both fell into the void.

"I admit, that was a good one by Romeo, it has been a while since I saw Yuna take by suprise" Itona speak while taking the skateboards used before, plus other things "ladies first."

"You already knew this?!" Ryoko cried, annoyed that he hadn't, at least warned her before.

"Yep, at the end of the day, I take care that no one dies for this, relax, leave it to me" answered the earth wizard calmly. Ryoko sighed, looking at the emptiness, while Himiko seemed not to mind the jump at all.

"Do you mind if we hold hands?" Himiko look at her sideways, meditate for a moment, to offer her right hand "thanks Himiko-chan, on three, one—Ahhh" Himiko merely jump, ignoring the count

Itona looks at them with empathy, who would say Ryoko scream could sound so cute, he threw the tables in the void.

"Thanks for the trip, bro."

"Enjoy some peace, you piece of shit!" answered the pilot behind the door, Itona take air, and jump.

Itona placed his body vertically, to increase his speed, and to be ahead of others, once done this part, lifted with his magic, a large ramp of land on the side of the lake, and then pull with a thread, the skateboards.

"Listen up friends, we have only three skateboards, and we are eight imbeciles, Itona, and I will go in one, Romeo and his girlfriends will be in another. Oma! Take advantage of the situation, and be closer to Ryoko! I'll see you downstairs!" scream Yuna, barely audible by the wind hitting on everyone's faces.

Yuna and Itona had no problem putting themselves in position, Oma seemed to have no problem also, happy about the situation, and no one could blame him, having Ryoko hug you from behind with strength and have the adorable Himiko ahead, any man would felt envy. With Romeo, well, let's say they looked like they were playing to tangle their bodies in the air, but they also succeeded, almost.

The skateboards supported the ground impact thanks to the ramp, Itona deactivates the energy all the skates, by which the three surfed in the cold lake, Itona stopped his board on the lakeside.

"That was worth the damn trip!"

"You are crazy as fuck, Yuna, that's why I love being with you, give me five" they both did the greeting, right away, Oma and the girls arrive.

"Again! Again! Again! "Oma was screaming like a little boy coming down from a roller coaster.

"I can't believe he is like this" Ryoko said, with some grief toward the gunman.

"You get used to it," Himiko replied, both looking at Oma. By reflex, Himiko pushed Ryoko, and before she could ask the reason, Romeo, Chelia, and Wendy flew out with the plank against bushes, passing where the blonde was a few seconds ago "you are welcome."

"Geez, hope I can remember your faces for what I have left of life," Yuna mocking about the situation.

"That wasn't right!" Wendy and Chelia cried, clearly furious with Yuna. Romeo cursed her internally. Sadly he was beginning to accustom himself to this kind of situation.

"Relax girls, don't look at me like that, it was fun" the grudge of both Slayers by Yuna increase drastically after this event.

"Look, it wasn't funny Yuna, but at least we came home," Romeo said, clearly annoyed, but he was in no mood to argue.

"See? Always see the positive side of things" the sky duo command to Itona with a simple glace, never disturb an angry woman. Both Slayers heard a noise, when they moved a bush, saw a baby bird, the poor baby must have fallen from his nest after they were miss. Wendy doesn't doubt in curing the animal, and Chelia it back to his nest.

"They should measure the consequences of their actions, affect others indirectly," complained Chelia, coming down from the tree.

"Chelia, they are no longer here" Wendy pointed to the area where Romeo and the others should be, which was empty.

"Dang it, it must have been Yuna's work, let's go for her."

"Wait a minute Chelia, I think we need to inform the guild of our return, probably are looking for us, then we will go for the white bitch" Chelia couldn't avoid gasped, this was new on Wendy.

"What? Chelia, I'm not a child anymore, and I'm sure you think the same as I do about her" well, she couldn't argue with Wendy's logic.

"Fine, but be careful to say those words with Charle, she would blame me for you sudden rudeness. We'll go to the guild, report the dark guild we found, and look for Romeo, to save him from that psychopath" the sky duo ran forest inside, back to the guild. They didn't know the group had not moved. They were only invisible thanks to camouflage magic.

"Affect other people? Said it by someone who comes from disastrous guilds, are the last ones who have the right to speak of moral" Yuna held Romeo with her right arm so that he will not scream or escape, while with her left hand, made the gesture of silence. Once felt Wendy and Chelia presence gone from the area, Yuna let Romeo go.

"Before you yell at me, I'm sorry, but before you can go to bed, we have to discuss something else, and yes, I made Himiko alter their memoirs, be patient" with her earnest voice, now the Conbolt could take Yuna seriously. He could already guess the reasons why she altered the memories of Wendy and Chelia.

"Yuna, I didn't know you were capable of using camouflage magic."

"It wasn't her. I did it" a grave voice was heard from behind the group, all recognized this person, was the one who fought with Himiko in Carpi."

"Oh, it's the dog man, you look more menacingly up close," Itona said, the presence of this guy imposed respect.

"I introduce myself. My name is Jing, a former assassin of the Kingdom of Enca. I am currently the master and partner of Himiko Mayou, who asked me to help you" Jing presented himself formally

"Himiko, why did you ask for help?" asked the thunder wizard, however, Yuna was the one who answered.

"Himiko and I made deals in the morning, so be quiet, let us explain" maybe this could be the opportunity that Romeo sought to get answers.

 _ **Ut Mountains, east of Fiore, 5:01 PM**_

"Girls, this storm is getting very violent."

"Calm down Beth. We already take care of the bad guys. Once we check the people of this last town are in stable conditions, we returned to the hotel" Beth concentrated on heating her hands with friction, didn't understand why there were people who built their homes in places so remote or excluded, it wasn't the kind of missions she would like to do this season.

"What a dull mission, I don't understand the reason the kingdom suddenly worries so much about these dark guilds, I don't get it" Beth listened as Araña complained about the mission.

The mission of Mermaid Heel was straightforward, go to investigate the villages around the Ut Mountains, the regional capital have problems to make a communication with them, beginning to be suspicious. Most logically, it was to think the snowstorms hobbled communication, but magic devices should never fail, even these conditions.

The master didn't have a good spine, so summon the old team that participated in the Grand Magic Games of X791 to check the area. All but Kagura were quickly send here, for the strongest wizard in the Guild was in the midst of an S class mission, leaving Millianna as the team leader for this occasion, accompanied by Beth, Araña, and Risley. They had no problem defeating a small band of dark wizards down caliber.

"And here it is, welcomes to Tük, known for their warm reception, I hope so, I would like a hot chocolate" Risley commented, reading the welcome sign of the town, with a little irony on her voice.

"What a deteriorated town" Araña whisper, just old wooden houses, and a cathedral, nothing more.

"Hello?! I'm Millianna from Mermaid Heel Guild! We come from the part of the kingdom to check that everything is good here! "cried the cat fanatic, but no one answered the call, only the sound of the icy blizzard.

"I doubt someone will come out in the middle of the storm, we knock the door of a house, we ask the owners to let us stay until the storm goes down, and we talk to the mayor here," suggested Risley. None knew in what house the mayor of the village lives, all opted to walk to the first house to ask. Beth, in the background, heard a deep cry, came from the center, from the cathedral. When she focused on the view, saw a small figure sitting on the stairs, covering his body with a simple blanket.

"Hey! There's a kid out there!" shouted the teenager from the group, calling the others, Beth ran to help the person, is a blond-haired boy, he didn't even seem to reach the ten-year-old, shivering with cold

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Beth asked with a sweet tone, trying not to scare the kid more.

"I have...fear...reveal myself" this child could barely speak, the cold was too much for his little body.

"Poor child, let me help you" Millianna took off her coat to give it to the kid, who immediately hugged it.

"This is inhuman, what kind of parents leave their child out in the middle of a storm?" If something Araña couldn't tolerate, it was to see as stupid parents abandon their children as if they were toxic garbage.

"I'm afraid. My parents neglected me...I want to reveal...but...I am weak" the words of the child broke the wizard's heart. This child should have suffered a lot. Beth didn't hesitate to hug him.

"You're very brave, it may be scary, but if you have people who can help you, sure will make your parents see the colossal mistake of leaving you here" Millianna smiled, there was no doubt, Beth had something special for kids, as for her passion for agriculture.

"Ok, we'll go talk to your parents, can you tell us where you live?" The child timidly pointed to a house at the bottom of the village. Those poor people didn't know what awaited them.

"Come on," Beth offer her hand so that he wouldn't feel alone, after all, they were strangers to him.

"It won't slow us down, will it?" Araña asked with doubt. It was not that she doesn't care for the kid situation, only the cold already annoyed her.

"No, let's hope after the scolded, they let us stay at their home, and then we will go back" replied the Millianna with confidence.

"I'm hungry. Hey, Beth! What do you have in mind for dinner?" Risley flipped, but her smile faded when she saw her young friend, standing, looking at nothing.

"Come on Beth. You've overcome your fear of ghosts time ago, is not..." Millianna´s words died when she saw Beth coughing up blood. The innocent boy had stabbed her from behind with a knife.

"Thank you for giving me courage, sister" The little boy smiled, showing a small hole where his last teeth would come out.

"What...are you...doing?" Beth whispered.

"Making you feel a bit of my pain when the kingdom killed my family. Now!" with all his might, the little man pushed Beth's body, before Millianna and the others could act, a bright light blinded them, they only heard a white sound. When they recovered the vision, a scene of horror. Beth, lying on the ground, with dozens of little arrows piercing her body.

"I did it! Sister Ruih, I did it!"

"I am proud of you Max. You are the hero" on the roof of the Catedral. There was a woman hidden in a black cloak, being hugged by the little Max.

"Beth!" Millianna ran as faster as she could, not again, she didn't want another friend to be murder.

"Screw you! What is your stupid dark guild wants!?" Risley screams with tears coming out of her eyes by helplessness.

"There is where you are wrong!" a loud voice was heard over the town, at the same time an ice barrier appears, separates Millianna from the rest of the group.

"What!?"

"You see my comrades! There is proof you can do it. You don't need to have magic to kill a wizard of the kingdom! Together, we can make our dreams of a new nation possible!" the young lady scream from the roof, from the houses, people of all ages came out, armed with bows, swords, and pistols, starting with hatred at Mermaid Heel's wizards.

"They have brainwashed these people," Araña said, surprised by the situation.

"Don't be foolish! They're manipulating all of you!" Risley scream, in a desperate attempt to try to regain the sanity of the people.

"You see it! They call you fools after what they've done. So many years of injustices are over now, my people, what should we do with these ravens of the kingdom!?"

"Butcher them!" a unanimous answer of the people.

"Shit, I need to save Beth now!" ignoring the fuss, Millianna ran to rescue Beth, for her moans of pain, she knew Beth was alive. But before she got to her, one shot forced her to go back.

"Not so fast, kitten, first you kill me before getting to her" from the origin of the explosion, was stand a light blue-haired girl, holding a Bo made of water, with look cold look.

"It's your chance to prove yourself, rookie. I'll be with this girl until she goes to hell. Give the best, baby Torah. "

"Stop calling me like that!" Torah cried, with childish anger, while the young lady laughed, side to Beth's body, holding a bottle of wine.

"You'll pay, you bitches!" Millianna takes off her gloves, exposing her long cat nails, run to attack the girl name Torah, who only limited to dodge her attacks, but with a little difficulty.

"If you plan to kill me to scratch, think better cat" Torah blocks with her Bo the attack of the member of Mermaid Heel, leaving a massive opening in the area of the stomach, giving a kick to move away Millianna a few meters.

"That's the best you've to offer?" Torah smiled confidently, placing her weapon behind her body.

"Don't underestimate me. **Nekōsoku Tube!** " a circle magicaAppeared in front of Millianna, came to a magic rope trying to grab Torah, who jumps to her left side to dodge the rope.

"Hey, Torah, if that rope catches you, you're fucked."

"I imagine it, now shut your mouth Ruih!" Torah said with annoyance, as she ran around Millianna, turned, and creating a razor-water, cut the rope.

"That was a demonstration. **Kitten Blast!** " now from the magic circle, more magic ropes came out, forcing Torah to cut the rope with her water weapons.

"You need more than that. **Water Bullets!** " Torah pointed the Bo to Millianna, and as a fire weapon, shot at the head of the legal wizard. However, could barely get a scratch on her right cheek "shit, my aim is still failing "thought the water wizard, frustrated.

"Now!" a faint cry can be heard. Suddenly, some herbs caught Torah's feet.

"What?!" the distraction was well exploited by Millianna, who caught Torah in her magic ropes, disabling Torah´s water magic, so her weapons disintegrate as well "fuck."

"Rule number four Torah, you should always take into account the enemies until you are sure that they are dead" Ruih speak, watching as Beth, with the last forces, invoke her magic to help her friend, even in these conditions.

"I thought you'd finished her off!" Torah complains at her, to which Ruih simply lifted her shoulders, in clear sign she doesn't care.

"Beth!" blinded by the need to help her dying friend, Millianna sprinted to where she was, as well the ally of the enemy, without meditating before. In a flash, Mermaid Heel's wizard saw Ruih was no longer in her original position, she disappears? Error.

"Very slow" in the next flicker, saw as a knee approaching her face, receiving direct impact, which sent Millianna upward.

"A mistake and you pay with life" behind her, it was Torah, with the cold look, free of the ropes, for the spell was cancelled with Ruih´s attack, ready to kill Millianna, yet, her mind doubted a second, so, instead of cutting a vital point with her water knife, just nipping both hands.

"You're still very soft" Ruih plug a kick in the back of Millianna, sending her straight to a ravine, where her body vanished between blizzard and darkness.

"Sorry, it still costs me" Torah apologize, ashamed of still having trouble with the final blow. Ruih laugh.

"Don't worry, for a baby like you, it is normal, you need to learn from me, the best one of this group. Besides, we had to leave a survivor to send the message. You know that the ´Emperor Ice´ doesn't work his brain when he is fighting" Ruih said in a mocking tone, looking at the ice barrier, without hearing any sound behind it, of sure Wave, done the job.

 **Minutes before: Araña and Risley vs. Wave**

"Hell, this wall is hard!" Araña was frustrated when she couldn't break the ice barrier, trying to know if Beth and Millianna are okay.

Hurry! I'm getting tired of deflecting arrow and bullets" Risley respond, covering her friend's back, using her gravity magic to avoid the projectiles that people threw at them.

"Why don't we take care of them?" Araña asked.

"I'd prove those madmen are right about us. We can never hurt civilians," Risley responded.

"How kind of you, but it's too late" the villager's attacks stopped when he approached, raising his hand.

"Wave, our leader, you can do it!" cried an old woman.

"Let me take care of these puppets, allow me to pay your hospitality with this," the young man said, with one hand in the pocket of his red jacket, while the other hand held his weapon, a big ice pick.

"So we have to defeat you to pass this thing, fine by me," Araña said, preparing to fight.

"A pity, you are an attractive man" also Risley commented, concentrating her magic.

"The Good guys? I'm part of the good side, you're a part of the bad side, but it doesn't matter. Before starting this, could you give me your names?" asks the young man, while his face start to get covered in small pieces of ice

"Araña Web. Proudly Mermaid Heel member."

"My name is Risley Law. Remember the name of the girl who kicked your butt."

"I am Wave Hyozan, a pleasure to fight against both you."

One minute, only took sixty according to Wave to end up with two of the best Mermaid Heel Guild wizards, Araña´s nets and the augmented gravity of Risley were able to stop his willingness to help others. The young ice wizard destroyed the barrier, seeing a distressed Torah, with wounds on her wrists, and Ruih, looking at him with a smile.

"I'm glad Torah couldn't kill the cat woman, the boss would be angry if we didn't send a survivor back to her guild," Ruih said, happy to have a little fun, although her work has been merely supervising.

"You and I have to train more, Torah" Torah nodded at Wave's comment, she knew with more capable enemies, and with better emotional control, her battle would have been more complicated.

The Ice wizard looked at Beth's body, who was still breathing, looking at him with horror, and couldn't blame her, carrying his ice pick on his shoulder, piercing Araña's chest, while in the background, saw Risley face down, with a cut in the throat, both dead. He looks a Ruih, who knows what he was thinking.

"You read my mind Ice Cream, Torah, do the honors for us" Ruih order, giving the water wizard the opportunity to reclaim her mistake, toppling Beth, before the people's shout of jubilation, encouraged her to do it. Torah breathed deep and began to walk to Beth, slowly, creating a new water Bo, only this time, the tip was sharp.

"...No... " Beth tried to stand up and run away, but her body was severely hurt, barely able to lift her body a few centimeters before falling back into the cold snow.

"I'm sorry, it hurts to see someone so young to suffer, but relax, I will put an end to your misery now" Torah´s voice turned cold, like her eyes, looking at her victim.

"No!...please don't do it...No!" Torah put an end to her existence and misery, stabbing Beth Vanderwood´s throat. Beth reviewed her short life, and her frustrated dreams, make the master proud at her, do a mission with Kagura, go back to her village to see her family, create her farm, spend more time with friends, Wendy, Chelia, Romeo, and many more, why is life so unfair to Beth? That was her last thought in life.

"Wish in the afterlife, when we cross paths again, we are on the same side" Torah whisper, pulling out her weapon from the neck of Beth, then looking back, and raising her hand, in a victory pose, the people burst into happiness, while Wave and Ruih smile proudly

 _ **Magnolia, House of the family Conbolt, 8:27 PM**_

Romeo had awakened from his short nap, never thought, in his short life, that he would miss his bed so much, even if it were only a couple of days in which he was absent, the quietness of room calmed him.

"¿It's this power worth it?" Thought the young Conbolt, looking out of the window, a cloudy night, while he lost himself in the memories of the talk.

 **Flashback eight hours before**

"Power ranges?" asked Ryoko, the Beast man with doubt. After a quick presentation of Jing and the others, they began to talk about what was separating the future in the short term, and how they should prepare for it.

"Yes, it's a statistical scale to measure the skill of a magician, it is divided into four categories, magic, physical force, mentality, and spirit, with the numbers summed up, we can give an estimated total of the power base of a magician" explain Jing calmly, knew only his master Himiko was aware of this measurement.

"Do you have to rely so much on simple statistics? In a fight, any limit can be broken" Itona argument, it was a very valid point.

"You are right, young Itona, a base state is calculated, some articles can measure an increase in power in different scenarios, but they are rare to find. At least this will give you knowledge of your abilities" Jing threw each one a white stone necklace.

"I ask you to put it around your neck, it will take you a full day to estimate your base power, and with this information, you know in what you should focus on your training these weeks."

"Training?" Now it was Romeo's turn to ask.

"You see, leech, what we're going to do at Bosco is nothing compared of what Fairy Tail do, we will not jump to attack like crazy in frontlines, that strategy may work for some miracle against Alvarez, doesn't mean to apply in our case" Yuna explains, who threw stones at the lake to see how many times bounced.

"Ladt Yuna is right, I have seen from afar your performance during last night attack, and I can say you are a very varied group, which can be very good if you train well" Jing explained. Himiko diverted the look to where Oma was. Something had to be happening so he wouldn't be mad with Jing for not fighting him.

"Can you explain with a little more detail? Please" Ryoko asked, in an educated manner.

"I'll make it short, in this group, three of you handle primary magic, that means, tied to the five natural elements, and the rest are secondary magic, a union of one or more natural elements" it was pretty obvious who belonged to what side, Romeo, Ryoko, and Itona were primary, while Yuna, Oma, and Himiko were secondary. Jing continues to explain.

"Based on what I saw last night, Oma is the only one with a long-range fighting style. It is great marksmanship and firearms handling. Itona and Himiko are the opposite, short-range fighting style. Do more damage when they have the enemy in front. Ryoko and Yuna have a short range in the same way but could improve in mid-range attacks, increasing their danger" Jing stopped, to look at Romeo.

"You, young Romeo, don't have a definite fighting style yet so that I will locate you in mid-range, but you must also work on the control of your fourth origin, never lost control, or pay the consequences."

"Wait, you know what happened to me last night?!" Romeo asked, a little desperate for answers.

"Simple, the fourth origin is linked more to the user´s emotions, during the first activation, the user faces with his stronger negative emotion. Unfortunately, the cost of this power, is the negative emotions are more sensitive and can cause your mind to broken" Romeo understood it, that explained the dizziness of the first hour since Yuna activated him power, plus his encounter with his young self, represented his fear and weakness, which meant that last night, a very negative emotion dominated him.

"I will explain to you in a personalized way when I have the results of the necklaces. Sure you are tired for the trip, go to rest, see you here tomorrow when the sun is at is the peak, good night" Jing disappeared surrounded by a blue smoke, leaving the group alone.

"Oma, where are you going?" Ryoko asked, who also noticed the sudden change of attitude in Oma, who walk to the forest.

"To enjoy the night" Oma replied without turning to see her, with a dull voice.

"For sure he wants time alone, just like the rest of us, we need time to think, don't lost the necklace or be late tomorrow, unless you want to wake up with bird shit around you, bye" Yuna walk over the lake, leaving, just like the rest, all took their way, and Romeo go back home,

 _ **End of the Flashback**_ _ **  
**_

Romeo return to the real world when noticed someone is throwing stones at the window, Itona.

"What?...hey, don't keep throwing stones at my face!" when Romeo opened the window, receive hit by a stone in his face.

"Sorry fire fellow, but you need to go down, it seems things around here also are bad," Itona said, in a relaxed voice.

"What happens?" asked the fire rainbow wizard, jumping from the window of his room, to be next to Itona.

"I was going to the guild to see what happened, but I heard from a new member, something possessed Asuka, said it was a fallen angel, or something similar, and almost all the guide are looking for her" the news fell like cold water to Romeo, to him, Asuka was like a younger sister, since he saw her born.

"What else do you know?!" Romeo took Itona from the shirt.

"Don't spit on me, and just know she is in this forest, playing hide and seek, I couldn't find the girls or Oma, and as I knew where you lived, think we should team up to rescue the little girl" Itona reiterated Romeo's hands of his clothes, as he moved away a little.

Romeo's response was immediate, running forest inside, now he understood why his father had not returned to the home early, or to receive a visit from Wendy or Chelia, save Asuka, he would help, this time for sure.

"I like his energy," Itona thought, running to reach him. But didn't know, someone had already found her, in the midst of a valley, face to face with the fallen angel.

"Wow, you know how to play this boy," said the fallen angel, mocking, while his opponent was silent.

"Nothing? That is boring, wait, that mark on your guns, don't tell me..."

"Yes, I am part of the sinful family, the only one left, but no matter know" from the shadows, comes out Oma Naito, with a mocking smile, pointing his guns at Asuka's head.

"I only care to hunt you, in the name of the Holy Death, no matter whether you fall so low as possess a little girl, let the hunt begin."

Given Oma's motivation, and without caring that he has to kill a little girl, to collect another fallen angel, becomes a career for the time for Romeo and Fairy Tail, if they don't arrive on time, the fate of poor Asuka Connell would be sealed, and would not have a pretty death.

.

.

 **A/N: Nothing much to said, I can update this before my birthday, so I can relax tomorrow, again, hope the grammar is ok for you, wait for your reviews or anything else. Next time, I will do another thing for the final omakes, wait for it.**

 **.**

 **Answer the review:**

 **DanTra12: Mas o menos por ahi va la intencion, lo del "Romeo interior", bueno, Jing the acaba de dar una idea de lo que trata. Espero tu comentario.**


End file.
